Breaking Free
by Waterlilly3987
Summary: Severus has resigned himself to his lonely life of servitude. With no real friends to speak of no one to call his own, he does his duty in his usual stoic manner. But when a new mediwitch arrives at Hogwarts, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Severus

 _Blast it all why did Albus demand that I be a teacher?_ Severus Snape thought as he looked down his nose at the mass of new students congregated in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He scoffed to himself as he remembered that he had asked himself that same question every year for the last twelve years since the fall of Voldemort and his promise to the Headmaster was called upon in the form of the open Potions Professor position. After the Potter brat was enrolled it got much worse. The teaching wasn't so bad before he was constantly being reminded of the loss of his only love as the evidence of his rejection that he had sworn to protect arrogantly sot after danger and broke millions of school rules like he was above it all. _Just like his Father..._ Snape sneered as the thought crossed his mind and his eyes latched onto the object of his internal musings sitting at the Gryffindor table laughing boisterously with his friends. He dreaded to think of what mischief the "Golden Trio"- as Dumbledore so _affectionately_ called them- would get up to this year. But, the worst were these _awful_ first feasts! These tedious feasts with the speeches and the clamouring even louder than the daily dinners. The only thing that was remotely interesting is the sorting of new recruits. Heaving a weary sigh he sipped from his goblet of pumpkin juice and scanned the crowd. The other professors were engaged in conversation and cheerily betting on which house would receive the most new students and which students would go where from the small list they had snuck from McGonagall. He bit back a smile, his lips twitching behind his goblet, determined to keep to his dour reputation as he contemplated their behavior. _They have to have fun too, though the professors' idea of fun could get...rowdy._ He had come to find out that the stern witches and wizards that make up the staff of Hogwarts were quite fun-loving when behind closed doors in adult company. Their various parties and get togethers could sometimes-more often than not, really- turn into everyone pairing off, with the fact that there were more female teachers than male not seeming to matter in the least. No one was left alone, save for him. His moment of near contentment turned bitter as he recalled that he was always the only one who left the parties alone, he was always...alone. His mood having returned to its normal level of fowl with the direction of his thoughts, he returned to scowling as he continued his slow scan of the room.

As the beginning-of-the-year introductions started, he observed the customary standing when his turn came, and he happened a glance down the long staff table, glimpsing an empty chair beside Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey, for whom is that empty chair?" he inquired as he sat back down, staring down his nose at the matron with his usual cool aloofness. Poppy startled visibly from the conversation that she had been in with Professor Flitwick and glanced at the chair to her right beside the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. _Also an arrogant fool_...he thought as Poppy fluttered her hands, obviously distressed

"OH! I forgot to tell you all, I accepted an apprentice this year that will take over for me when I retire..." The Professors within earshot gasped and Poppy reddened.

"You're retiring?!" Sybil looked aghast.

"But, Madame Pomfrey, this school wouldnt be the same without you" McGonagall stated softly, glancing confusedly at the Headmaster. _No doubt wondering why he neglected to mention this new development to his "deputy"..._ Snape scoffed to himself.

Pomfrey blushed as similar statements were issued from the other Professors as the news quickly spread down the table. She looked up at the Headmaster for help. Her face was priceless as he just chuckled, clearly enjoying the commotion. Snape sneered, "Madame, he is aware that all staff is supposed to arrive _before_ the school year starts? Who is this-obviously inept-person?"

Pomfrey straightened her shoulders as her face morphed into the stern one Snape remembered from the many, many times he visited the hospital wing throughout the years, "Severus Snape! You will NOT disrespect my apprentice and _she_ is VERY qualified, smart, and compassionate."

"But not _punctual_ , I take it?" Snape raised one condescending eyebrow, and her fiery arguement was squashed.

Pomfrey stampered "I...well...she is late." the matron conceded. "though she did inform me prior to today that she had some last minute affairs she had to clear up and as such might be a bit tardy. She will be starting tomorrow."

Snape scoffed and turned back to sipping his juice, which he was pleasantly surprised to find the house elves had switched for black coffee. He donned his usual scowl as he returned his attention forward to watch as the sorting began, the missing Mediwitch apprentice promptly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus**

Snape was deep in thought as he walked through the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the Black Lake late that night after the feast had ended. If anyone ever bothered to ask, he was stalking the grounds looking for unsuspecting students to punish, and that was just how he liked it. He didn't relish the thought of people knowing that he enjoyed long walks through the forest at night to clear his mind and think, or sort through the feelings that he occluded throughout the day. He was used to his isolation. He'd given up on ever having a close relationship with anyone, be it friendship or the romantic kind. He winced, _though I never could have more than a one night stand to relieve that carnal ache, for when it comes to romance, Lily always comes first._ He scowled at the thought. _What one night stands? You know you haven't had anything even remotely resembling intimacy in years._ And though he guessed he could call Minerva a friend -they played the odd game of wizards chess every now and then-they had never scratched lower than the surface while conversing, nothing deep or severely personal. He gave a despondent sigh, knowing in his heart that he had long ago resigned himself to his lonely existence as he continued his nightly walk.

After a few hours had passed he found himself deep within the forest and he was feebly attempting to convince himself to start making his way back when he heard faint humming. He followed the sound ever deeper into the trees, the sound getting steadily louder and obviously human. The sound was captivating. _Who would be this deep in the Forbidden Forest?_ The only one that he could think of that would dare to venture this far was himself and Rubeus Hagrid. _Well that isn't his thunderous voice._ He mused as the humming morphed into a hauntingly beautiful melody.

 **Come all ye pretty fair maids**

 **Wherever you may be**

 **Who love a jolly sailor,**

 **That plows the raging sea**

 **While up aloft in storm**

 **From me his absence mourn**

 **And firmly pray arrive the day**

 **He's never more to roam**

 **My heart is pierced by Cupid**

 **I disdain all glittering gold**

 **There is nothing can console me**

 **But my jolly sailor bold**

 _It's definitely not a male voice singing._ Severus thought as he found himself stopping to listen to the beautiful voice. The euphony wrapped around him, caressing his ears and filling him with an intense longing. The feelings escalated when the words drifted away, morphing into a beautiful aria, the feeling almost forcing him to his knees. _What the hell?! What is happening?!_ He gripped his chest over his heart as the effect bolstered into physical pain. When the song finally ended and the voice had resumed its humming, the sensation receded and he became aware of the wetness on his cheeks. He touched one tentatively and stared at the drop on his finger. _Tears?_ He began to inch silently around the rather large tree that he had been standing behind, entering a small clearing on the edge of the water that was bathed in moonlight. Gliding closer in the shadows he saw the profile of a girl, very petite,-he thought she couldn't be more than 5 feet tall-standing knee-deep in the waters of the Black Lake. _She must be a first year..._ He thought as he tried to place a name to the student and found he couldn't for the life of him remember her. Intent on scaring the poor pupil who dared to break the rules so early into the school year, he stalked forward. As he neared her, he studied her figure. He was struck by her hair, it was waist length, tumbling down in wild, blood-red curls to sit atop a rounded bottom. She was dressed not in robes nor muggle clothes, but a deep green medieval style dress that matched the deep green of the forest with a brown and silver belt hung about her waist. He strained to see her face, but she was bending down, reaching into the waters of the Black Lake, pulling out dripping plants and putting them into a woven basket hung on her left elbow as she hummed the soft lilting tune that had drew him. He inched closer along the water's edge, still stalking in the shadows, maneuvering behind her as he prepared to strike with one of the harsh scoldings that he was so infamous for.

 _She's harvesting plants? At night? And in the Forbidden Forest? Doesn't she know of the dangers? She must be a new student, she certainly is short enough, though if she is she is very...developed. Did we get a new transfer student? I didn't hear of one..._ Regardless, this MUST be a new student. No one but the staff went into the Forest at night, and even some of them absolutely refused due to the level of peril. He didn't see all the new witches and wizards due to Poppy's conversation, so she must have been introduced during their bantering. He straightened up and, confident of his assessment, strode out into the moonlight, his steps eerily silent, and barked out from behind her...

"WHY are you out of bed after hours? And in the Forbidden Forest no less?" he winced internally, his words had come out harsher than he meant to be, his nerves raw after the recent surge of emotion.

The girl gasped, shooting up from her bent position and twirled around to face him. At least, that's what he assumed she attempted to do. Instead her legs tangled in her long skirt and she slipped, falling back into deeper water. Snape took a step forward, about to aide her as she submerged completely. He rolled his eyes as the girl surfaced a second later and spluttered. Sitting on her bottom as she was, the water came all the way up to her chest. Her skirts floated around her and her hair was soaked, covering her face in long tendrils. Coughing softly, she brought two small, delicate, pale hands to her face, and long fingers pulled her hair apart as she peered up at Snape from beneath long, thick black lashes. His heart skipped a beat and he tried not to think about how it started thumping faster as he took in her small, round face. Her skin was clear and pale, and she had huge, startlingly blue-grey eyes with full, pouty red lips. A light pink flush stole across her cheeks as she wiped water out of her eyes. _She's gorgeous..._ the thought stole unbidden across his psyche and he forced down the blush that threatened to color his sallow cheeks.

He realized he was still staring at her and masked it with anger, grateful for the first time that his unique situation made him experienced in hiding emotion. "Did I stutter?" he sneered. The girl's eyes darkened to the color of the sea during a storm and they flashed with what looked like lightening.

"Pardon me, but _must_ you be so rude? You DID just startle me into falling so it would only be proper for you to assist me instead of standing there like a ninny." she bit out in a soft melodious voice that dampened the sharpness of her words. Though later he could not fathom why he did so, Severus held out a hand to her, and she slipped her small, slightly paler one in his, gripping it firmly. He was shocked that someone could be paler then he, and at the amount of strength with which she held on. He pulled her to her feet a little harder than necessary, thinking she would be heavier since she was soaked. She shot up and tumbled into his chest, causing him to tip backwards. One arm automatically went around her waist and the other fumbled pointlessly behind him as he fell hard onto his back, the strange girl landing on top of him with a soft cry.

After a few seconds, while Severus tried to think through the pain of hitting his head on the ground, the mysterious witch braced her hands on the ground on either side of his chest and pushed up enough to look at him. Their eyes met as his head cleared and Snape was surprised to see a faint blush stealing down her neck. He followed the spreading flush to the twin swells of her breasts that still brushed his chest though her slim arms were fully extended as she held herself up to look at him. _She definitely isn't a first year, she must be graduating this year with a body like that._ Her wild curls curtained them off on either side and he noted absently that they were dry.

"Well, I guess this is better than the water. I am warmer." she said, a faint hint of laughter in her voice. He scowled and pushed her off, rolling over to get up. He froze when he found he had rolled on top of her, her full, red lips in a small O of surprise and he had an overwhelming impulse to kiss her. Disgusted with himself at his apparent attraction to a student, his mouth pulled into a positively terrifying rictus. _This has never happened. I have never lusted after a student. What is the matter with me?_

He was flummoxed again when he heard her breathy giggle, "We really must stand up before someone thinks we are up to no good, sir." she said in an equally sensuous voice, her face denoting her mirth. Snape shoved off, standing fluidly and magically straightening his robes without a word as shame filled him at the lewd thoughts that continued to circle in his head. He compensated by putting more venom into his words; he could kill a hippogriff with the bite in his speech.

"I repeat my earlier question, what is a student doing out here at this hour? You should be in bed. As you answer, keep in mind you will already be serving a months detention with Madame Sprout." another flash of shame rushed forward as he named the notoriously sweet professor. As appalled as he was at his scandalous mind, he just couldn't bring himself to say a male professor's name.

She blinked those beautiful, bizarre eyes at him, and _laughed_. Snape was momentarily dumbfounded at her blatant disrespect. A cold rage filled him as he snatched her arm, pulled her to standing, and leaned in close, his nose nearly touching hers, voice cast low and menacing.

"Do you think I am joking?" he growled.

The girl's face instantly hardened and a second later, she had her wand pointed at his throat. "Sir, my patience has worn thin. I am NOT a student. I am Madame Pomfrey's apprentice, and I do NOT appreciate your actions, nor your continued rudeness. If you do not quell your anger, I will be reporting you to Madame Pomfrey as well as the Headmaster." She glared back at him with a look that rivaled the deadliness of his. Snape scoffed and silently sent an _Expelliarmus_ towards her wand, catching it easily in his waiting hand.

"I seriously doubt someone as _young, ill-mannered,_ and _foolish_ as you would be an apprentice. Now tell me your name and your House" Snape snarled through gritted teeth, his ire growing.

The small witch flushed with fury, "My name is Rosearia DunBroch and I AM Madame Pomfrey's Apprentice!" She ground out through clenched teeth, her voice rising.

"ENOUGH!" Snape jerked her around so that he held her arm behind her back and shoved her forward. "WALK! You will be serving detention in the dungeons with Mr. Filch, starting NOW! And I WILL find out what House you are in when I speak to the Headmaster about this!" He growled in her ear, any sexual thoughts he may have had were replaced by the rage that was instilled at her blatant disrespect, and he proceeded to march her towards the castle, easily overpowering her struggles.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, and he noticed for the first time that she wore a thin circlet of curling silver vines across her forehead. She had opened her mouth to speak when he interjected, another broken rule coming to mind as he noticed the jewelry. "AND you will IMMEDIATELY take off that ridiculous attire and put on the appropriate school uniform!" He jerked her back against his chest to accentuate his words and immediately wished he hadn't. The feel of her body pressed against his was distracting. Short as she was, she surprisingly fit into him perfectly. He inhaled sharply through his nose as her bottom bumped into his crotch, and the smell of her hair filled his lungs. Sweet vanilla and fresh mango hit him hard. _Comforting, yet invigorating..._ he inhaled again before he could stop himself, and jerked upright when he noticed that he had unconsciously bent down over her to catch more of the intoxicating scent. Angry at his lack of control, he increased their pace as they marched through the forest towards the school.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" she shouted before they could reach the tree line of the little clearing; her soft, melodious voice in contrast with the anger pouring from her. After it became apparent that he was ignoring her, she stopped abruptly. Her heels dug furrows into the ground as she brought them to a halt with surprising strength. Before he could react, she bent slightly and her sharp elbow crashed into his solar plexus, then her heel slammed down onto his foot, and a small fist connected harder than he would have ever thought possible with his nose. Blood spurted from the broken protuberance as the same fist dropped down less than a second later to slam even harder into his groin. All the wind left him in a rush as pain exploded through him. He dropped to the ground, wheezing, tears in his eyes, and biting back groans of pain. _What the fuck just happened?!_ he thought wildly, feeling the girl snatch her wand back from his hand, which immediately joined the other to cup his aching crotch. She had stood and started to walk back into the woods when he shoved the pain into a hidden corner in his mind and slammed down his Occlumency shields to block it out as he forced himself to stand up.

He leveled his wand at her back and stated in a calm, detached voice, "Petrificus Totalus"

He gaped when his hex bounced off her to harmlessly strike the ground. In an instant she whirled around and silently sent a hex at him, which he deflected just as easily. Seething, his control slipped slightly and he shouted "You will be EXPELLED for this!"

The girl merely scoffed at his threat and sent another powerful hex towards him. He blocked it and advanced, incredulous that he was dueling a student. A shout to the left distracted the girl and Snape, taking advantage of the opening, sent another paralyzing hex towards her. When it hit her square in the chest he felt a wave of triumph...only to have it squashed when the spell crackled over her skin like lightening, racing across her body to melt into the ground around the hem of her dress with no effect.

"How in the..." Snape started when he was interrupted by another shout from the edge of the clearing. Snape turned as Madame Pomfrey, along with Professors Sprout and McGonagall, rushed out of the woods, followed closely by the Headmaster.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" Minerva demanded stringently, sending her stern frown from Snape to the girl and back.

Madame Pomfrey stepped towards the girl hesitantly, "Rosearia? What is going on, my dear?" she queried softly, concern evident on the matron's face.

"So you know her?" Snape snarled, "Which House is she in? Not that it really matters as I intend to see her expelled straight away for daring to duel a teacher!" Snape fluidly sheathed his wand up his sleeve and folded his arms, scowling fiercely at the offending girl, who glared defiance back, her wand still trained on him.

Sprout gasped and looked aghast at the girl, as did Minerva, but the Headmaster simply stepped forward and laid a hand on Snape's shoulder, stating with conviviality, "Severus, my good man, that might be a little hard since she graduated last year...from Beauxbatons."

Snape's scowl deepened in disbelief as he peered at the Headmaster. "Are you blind? Look at her!" he threw is arm up in her direction. "She is clearly still a student!"

Pomfrey stepped up next to the girl, resting her hand on her arm that held the wand that remained pointed at him, gently pushing it down. "Yes, she is, Severus" Snape swung his scowl back towards the two. "She is my apprentice and therefore my student. Though that also means she is a member of the staff, and not YOUR student, nor a student at this SCHOOL." the matron said as she looked at him as though he had beat up her child in the school yard. Speechless, Snape stood still for a moment with an ever deepening scowl on his face before he spun around, his cloak flicking back as he stormed off towards the school, intent on drowning his growing embarrassment in fire whiskey. He had almost made it to the trees when the Headmaster called to him.

"Severus, I do believe an apology is in order"

Snape froze, his shoulders tense, nearly up to his ears as he fought to squash his emotions and pull up his Occlumency shields again. His ears burning in embarrassment, he spun around, mouth open to bite out the most scathingly venomous apology ever to grace an ear when a soft voice interjected.

"Yes, you are right, Headmaster. An apology is indeed in order." Severus's gazed flicked to the girl from the tree tops he had been boring holes into, positive she was affirming his obligation to apologize. A fresh wave of scorn filled him and he was about to tell all of them just where they could stick their apology when the girl continued, her voice once again supple and dreamy.

"Professor Snape, I sincerely apologize for my tardiness that kept me from attending dinner, thus not allowing myself to be introduced properly, which would have surely guaranteed that a situation such as this would not have occurred. Also, I am confident that any other Professor would have reacted to my poor attitude and actions in a similar way, and, as such, I apologize for said disrespect during our encounter. There were many things that I could have, and should have, done differently to calm the situation before it got out of hand. I beg your forgiveness, sir."

The young woman dipped low in a curtsy before him and Snape was dumbfounded. For a second he thought she was mocking him, but her voice rang with sincerity. _She_ was apologizing to _him?! She had tried to tell me multiple times who she was, this was entirely my fault, not that I would ever admit THAT._ Feeling slightly guilty, Severus bowed slightly to her in return "No, madam, this was entirely my fault, my conduct tonight was completely unprofessional. It is I who should be begging your pardon, Madame DunBroch."

He chanced a glance at her face and saw a small frown mar her features and he gave her a smug smirk, knowing that she had immediately noticed that he hadn't actually apologized, merely acknowledging that he _should,_ before he turned away, striding off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosearia**

Rosearia breathed a sigh of mild frustration when the mysterious Professor Snape disappeared into the woods, choosing not to correct his calling her _Madame_. She was angry at his treatment of her, though she had to admit, she was mildly impressed at the way he expertly dodged apologizing. Still, it irked her, as she was sincere in hers.

"Is he always that way, Madame?" she inquired softly, turning to her Master.

"Ha! Is a hippogriff proud? And, Rosearia, how many times must I tell you to call me Poppy?" Her mentor chided gently, glancing at her apprentice with affection as they started walking with the other staff towards the school.

"At least once more, Madame. And haven't I asked you to call me Rose?" She bantered, their little game a sentiment to the length and type of their relationship. Though Poppy was a mother figure to her, they found their continued formality with each other amusing.

Madame Pomfrey chuckled and sighed, suddenly serious, "Professor Snape is...complicated. He is really a good man, but puts on like he does in a misguided attempt to protect himself...and others."

"Others?"

"Best to just steer clear of him as much as possible, my dear, as he can be very nasty, and is a formidable wizard." Poppy warned.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey." Rosearia automatically stated, though inside, she was still thinking about her run in with the dark, dour wizard, hoping he didn't notice the way his magic did not effect her when it struck her. She also thought that he was quite handsome, but squashed that train of thought mercilessly.

Poppy introduced her to Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, pulling her out of her mental reverie. Both women were delighted to meet her and insisted that she call them by their given names. They all felt an instant camaraderie, chatting easily about the start of the new school year. When they were almost to the front steps, she remembered her basket, forgotten on the bank of the Black lake.

"Madame Pomfrey! I left my basket at the lake, I will be right up!" She waited till she saw the matron nod in affirmation, not glancing away from her conversation with Minerva, before she turned and trudged back to the little clearing. After she was done gathering up her spilled plants, Rose sat on a flat rock on the bank and she let her feet dangle in the cool water, simply enjoying the night for a few moments. After a little while she stood up, slipped her basket on her arm, and turned to walk back to the castle. She was so ready for a good night's sleep.

 _This day has been way to eventful_. She thought as she made her way through the school towards the hospital wing. As she was climbing the stairs, a shout made her stop. Sighing she turned around to see an older male student, a seventh year. _Ah, this must be one of the prefects, and judging by the age and the hour, head boy._

She smiled warmly at the young man. "Hello, Can I help you?" she asked with more cheerfulness than she felt.

"What are you doing out of bed at this hour? Curfew was three hours ago, it's nearly midnight!" the boy stated with confidence, the strength of his speech contrasting with the red blush that crept across his cheeks as his eyes swept over her. He stepped up a stair towards her.

Rose stepped down to the stair in front of him, making her eyes level with his. "I believe it is customary to exchange names when meeting somebody for the first time, is it not?" She smiled brightly, squashing her tiredness to make a good first impression, as she did NOT want a repeat of earlier. She raised her small hand out in front of her in greeting, "Hello, I am Rosearia DunBroch, Madame Pomfrey's new Mediwitch apprentice. How do you do, Mister...?"

The boys eyes widened as he blushed more, his flaming face nearly matching his fiery hair as he quickly grasped her hand, shaking it vigorously. "Why, Hello! I'm Percy Weasley, seventh year and Head Boy. I apologize for scolding you, Madame." His blush radiated to his neck when he realized he had chided a member of the staff.

"Oh, it's Miss and it is quite alright. But I really must be getting back to the hospital wing to prep these," she lifted the basket on her elbow slightly, indicating the slimy plants inside "-and get some rest. Have to be ready for any of you students that might have need of me!" she smiled at him once more and turned to go, startling when he grabbed her basket handle. "Oh!" she gasped and barely kept the flash of annoyance that she felt off her face as she faced him again. "Is there something you needed, Percy?"

The boy shook his head and gave her a an almost conceited smile, all blush gone. "No no, I was just going to escort you to the Hospital Wing, and carry your basket for you" he said pompously and took the basket from her rather clumsily.

"Aren't I the one that is supposed to escort you? If I am correct..." She tilted her head, allowing her hair to hide her face momentarily as she pretended to cast a silent tempus charm, when instead she whispered a spell to conjure a fake image that read 11:55pm "even Prefects, including Head Boy and Girl, must be in bed by midnight, which means you have only five minutes to get to the..."She glanced at his red and gold tie "Gryffindor common room." She smiled and his eyes widened to dinner plates.

"NO!" He cried and she slipped the basket from his grasp, stepping aside as he started running up the steps, taking them two and three at a time "I've never been late!" As he disappeared around the corner, she sighed, feeling a brief flash of guilt for her deception, and adjusted the basket back on her elbow.

"If _I_ am correct, Madame DunBroch, the time is actually 11:30" a voice said to her immediate right.

She spun around on the stair, heart pounding, as Professor Snape stepped out from a dark alcove in the wall beside her. Her stomach dropped with sudden vertigo as she felt her foot slip off the edge of the smooth stone step. She gasped and his hand shot out and enveloped hers, pulling her towards him. Her heart nearly stopped as she suddenly found her face pressed against his chest, one hand splayed against the surprisingly cool black fabric of his robes and the other still held in his much larger hand. She tilted her head back slightly and looked up. Big blue eyes locked with dark obsidian ones before he dropped her hand and stepped back, his silky shoulder length black hair falling over his face for a moment before he flicked it back, exposing his trademark condescending smirk. Blushing guiltily, she wiped her palms on the skirt of her dress, trying to rid herself of the strange tingling sensation that his touch had left, not catching the way his eyes followed the movement, his smirk briefly replaced by a frown. She canceled her fudged tempus charm and shot the man a sheepish look.

"It is Miss, sir, and I just didn't want company at the moment."

Snape raised an eyebrow in a look that suggested he didn't care before he sneered and grasped her basket. "Alright, no one will bother you if you walk with me" he stated coolly, and started up the stairs, glancing back at her when she didn't move. "Are you coming, Miss DunBroch?" she hurried after him, falling into step beside him.

After a minute she broke the silence, "Thank you, Professor, for saving me from a nasty fall." she smiled softly up at him, and as he glanced down at her, she saw that his eyes held almost...confusion. Like he was bewildered that she would thank him. She thought he would say something, but he just nodded his head once in acknowledgment and turned back, his long hair hiding his face once again.

The pair walked the rest of the way in silence, and when they reached the hospital wing's door, he handed her back her basket. Dipping his head in goodbye, he turned and abruptly left, his robes swishing out behind him.

She stared after him for a moment before she entered the Hospital Wing. She shut the door softly behind her and walked to the small lab that adjoins the main area to wash and bottle the gillyweed she had harvested. She loved this part of her job, it calmed her and cleared her mind when she focused on the mundane movements as she rinsed the slimy film off the leaves in the small metal sink on the far wall. As she shook them and laid them on a towel to let the excess water drip off she flicked her finger to accio a large glass jar. When she had finished corking and labeling, she placed her basket on the hook next to the lab door with the other ones and stepped back into the dimly lit hospital. She knew Poppy would be sleeping so she tiptoed to the small wooden door at the end of the long hall. She opened it as silently as she could and sent a bubble of light to illuminate the dark storeroom. Rows and rows of shelves were filled with jars full of plants, baskets piled high with various medical supplies-magical and non- as well as thousands of small glass potion bottles. She walked to the aisle she needed and gently placed the full gillyweed jar in its proper place before she exited and finally made her way to the little room that Poppy had made for her.

At the end of the hospital wing, there were a few hospital beds that were completely closed off in their own little rooms. These were normally for the more embarrassing or life threatening injuries that the students or staff obtained. The last one at the back of the Hospital Wing had been redone with all the windows but one gone and replaced by the stone of the castle, with the last one covered by thick green curtains from the inside. Poppy had decorated the room to best suit her student and friend. The walls were made of the light grey stone of the castle, the floor a plush moss carpet that your feet sank into. The bed in the middle of the room was made of four living birch trees, the leafy canopy twisting and intertwining to make a solid top, with long ivy hanging down in curtains on all four sides, held back by strips of soft leather. The duvet was of the lightest blue, like water, with twin stone colored pillows. There was a small couch in the corner behind the door, a dark stone color with a lamp behind it that was made to look like a tall white flower. Another birch tree was growing next to the couch, with the middle hollowed out into a bookshelf that already had all her books stocked in the order she read them the most, just the way she liked it. The desk that occupied the corner to the left of her bed with all her medical papers, equipment and herbal remedies research was a large carved boulder, the desk top covered in the same soft green moss that grew on the floor. The chair was actually a big ball that resembled a moss-covered rock that she tucked under the stone desk when not in use. On the other side of the room to the right of the bed was the last and largest birch tree, its trunk hollowed out into a deep wardrobe that had two heavy wooden doors, carved with beautiful flowers and trees inlaid with blue stone. Next to that was an en suite, spacious with an enormous stone tub, the towels were a rainbow of colors arranged around it and the floor was made of a deep blue stone that mimicked water. The sink was a deep purple geode and had continuous water running into it from a mini waterfall that flowed down the wall from a ceiling covered in stalactites. The entire bathroom resembled a cave. She adored everything about the room, and the fact that Poppy, knowing of her love of nature, had taken the time to make it for her made it that much more special. The room pulsed with life and magic. It still brought tears to her eyes when she remembered when the old matron had showed it to her.

 _"Oh...Poppy, it's to much..." she covered her mouth, her eyes streaming happy tears, her excitement making her call her Master by her first name. Poppy beamed._

 _"Oh pish posh it bloody well is not." Rose had gasped at her language. "After all, this will be your new home. You will be taking over after I am gone and you will need your own space."_

 _She had embraced the woman she had thought of as mother for nearly four years. "Oh thank you, its more than I could have dreamed"_

 _"You are most welcome, my dear"_

After she showered and combed her hair, she pulled her favorite nightgown out of her wardrobe. It was a black silk, mid thigh length slip with a deep V neckline trimmed in lace. The sides were cut out with only black lace patterned with roses holding it together. She slipped it on over her head and sighed as she snuggled under the covers, relaxing into a deep sleep, excited to start the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus

Severus Snape was lost in thought as he made his way down to his quarters in the dungeon. He was bothered by the fact that his mind continuously strayed to the Mediwitch apprentice, but after multiple attempts he found himself unable to keep thoughts of her from popping up, so he chose to muse over their encounter instead. He admitted to himself that the skills she displayed during their mini duel had impressed him, and told himself that that was the only reason why she intrigued him. The uncharacteristic carnal reaction he had to her bugged him. An image of her standing in front of him, wet from the lake, appeared unbidden in his mind and once again set his body on fire. In trying to process it, the thought popped up that she looked a bit like Lily. He shook his head violently to clear that offending thought. His lust most certainly had nothing to do with the fact that she greatly resembled Lily. No, nothing at all. _In fact,_ Severus thought to himself _, she doesn't even really look like her up close. She is much to short, her hair is to long and is a deep crimson red, not the brownish auburn hair Lily had. And her eyes...her eyes were so blue, Lily's were green. Like the Potter boy. The one feature her son shared with her. And Miss DunBroch's skin was so pale and smooth, not a blemish anywhere. Lily was more tanned and had had bad acne as a young teen, one of the reasons Potter had never liked her until they were older, as she hadn't grown out of it until sixth year._ He began descending the long staircases that led to his quarters next to the Slytherin common room, and he thought about the feel of her small body pressed against his when he had automatically reached out to catch her before she fell down the stairs. He hadn't even thought about saving her, it just happened. And the way she had looked up at him while he held her...but then she had wiped her hands down the front of her skirt as if to wipe away any disease he might have spread to her. He scowled. _She couldn't have felt what I did, an odd tingling sensation where our skin touched. There is no way a beauty like that would be attracted to him_. He frowned as another thought wiggled in to argue... _On the other hand, she is very nice, she even thanked me for catching her. No one ever thanks me, they_ _ **expect**_ _things from me._ There was something else that was nagging at him from the back of his mind that worsened when he thought of her encounter with the eldest Weasley. It takes a certain amount of skill to do the wand motions for one spell and cast another, and the strength and skill she evinced during their duel both intrigued and bothered him. _Why would a Mediwitch, whose focus is healing, know how to duel like that? Poppy, though an expert mediwitch, didn't have the least bit of skill when it came to offensive magic. While Miss DunBroch was able to deflect my curses without moving or thinking._ He recalled how the two hexes he had managed to actually hit her with had skittered across her body like jagged lightning before melting into the ground, or simply bounced off. He had never witnessed defensive magic like that, sorcery like that was only found in stories of Merlin, the most powerful wizard ever known. He pondered this as he reached his office, opening the heavy door into a dimly lit room. The hearth was cold and empty, as if it hadn't felt the warmth of a fire for decades. There were shelves lining every wall, including behind the dark grey desk at the far end, and were stuffed full of thousands of jars filled with all sorts of things, from dried, ground herbs to flobberworms. He stepped around the small round table that occupied the middle of the room and crossed to the one lone bookshelf next to the fireplace. He tugged on a tattered copy of _Rare, Dangerous Plants and Their Uses by Billiard Deverill_ on the third shelf and waited as the entire bookcase swung inward to reveal a small, dark passageway. He followed the winding corridor until it opened into a cozy little sitting area with a small fire burning in the fireplace with a old, fraying green couch in front of it. This room was filled to the brim with piles of books, stacked on the end tables on either side of the sofa, overflowing from the floor to ceiling bookshelves that ran around the room, and sitting in a heap on top of the little coffee table. All this he passed by without a glance as he went through another doorway into his bedroom. This room was slightly smaller than the sitting room, and was bare save for a queen size obsidian four poster bed with an emerald green duvet inscribed with the Slytherin insignia and matching green and silver pillows piled in front of the headboard in the middle of the room. There was also a little black side table with a lone lamp, a large black wardrobe, and an enormous black trunk that sat at the foot of the bed. He rid himself of his outer cloak and stripped off his teaching robes, hanging them on a hook on the wall. Left in a white dress shirt and his black trousers, he readied himself for bed. He stepped into a scalding shower in the simple en suite, letting the hot spray cleanse his body and his soul. Afterwards he pulled on a plain white tshirt over soft grey sweat pants and climbed into bed around 3 in the morning, determined to get at least a little sleep.

A mere few hours later Severus woke from one of the many nightmares that plagued his dreams, and so was one of the first staff members at the high table for breakfast, along with a few of the more studious Ravenclaws who were already seated in a small group, going over their assigned books and class schedules while eating. As he sat down he was pleasantly surprised that the house elves in the kitchens had-after 12 years-finally figured out that he always ate the same thing for breakfast as it appeared before his arse even touched the seat. He donned his trademark scowl as he dug in to the plain sunny side up eggs and lightly buttered toast as more students filed into the Great Hall, watching vacantly as Potter and his friends trailed in together. As he took a sip of his black coffee, the normally loud ramblings of the students in the now-filled room abruptly stopped. He glanced up over the top of his mug to see that the entire student body was currently staring at the large double doors that marked the entrance to the hall. Following their eyes he drank in the sight of the new apprentice as she followed Poppy into the hall and her resemblance to Lily struck him again. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant but practical French twist, with a few curls escaping to frame her face, accentuating the seemingly permanent slight flush of her cheeks with her Mediwitch cap on top of her head, though she had obviously cut the long white train that Madame Pomfrey's sported. He noted that the circlet she had worn the night before was still present on her forehead. As his gaze trailed downward he noted her matching white dress, again with the medieval style cut, the bodice hidden by an off white apron that looked the twin of Madame Pomfrey's, with a dark brown belt around her waist sporting many pockets, as well as a few vials, hanging from it. Her sleeves were tight all the way down to her slender wrists and the skirt flowed down to lightly brush the floor, not long enough to trip her but to where you couldn't see her feet, an example of perfect tailoring. The white gown made her red hair and startlingly blue eyes stand out and every male in the room was ogling her. For some strange reason he felt anger rising from deep in his abdomen at their lechery.

Snape's austere face morphed into a dour scowl as an elbow connected with his side. He turned said scowl to the perpetrator, and his annoyance grew when he saw that it was Lockhart, who elbowed him again. "Oi Severus! Get a load of that!" the blonde dunderhead gushed, leering at the Mediwitch. "Do you think that tall-or rather short- drink of water is the new apprentice Poppy was talking about last night?"

Snape sneered at the man "Obviously." As he watched the arrogant man attempt to undress her with his eyes, he felt that anger in his abdomen grow, and he tamped it down mercilessly.

Gilderoy continued on, ignoring-or not picking up on- Snape's condescending tone. "Phwoar! Think she'll want an autograph? Maybe a picture? Though with her I think a _private interview_ would be preferable, don't you?" Snape was about to tell him what he thought of that ludicrous idea when the ladies took the only unoccupied seats, on the left of Lockhart. Poppy sat the farthest away from the DADA professor and promptly turned away to speak with Madame Hooch about the upcoming Quidditch tryouts- no doubt attempting to discern the projected amount of injuries and to convince her, as she always did, to let the Mediwitch standby while the first years began lessons- while Miss DunBroch gracefully took the last seat and met Snape's eye, smiling brightly.

"Goodmorning, Professor Snape. Did you sleep well?" she asked in her silvery voice.

"Goodmorning to you as well, Miss DunBroch" he replied with an exaggerated aloofness. "So glad that you are finally able to grace us with your presence." he sneered at her.

Her eyes flashed with that same lightening as before, the bright color darkening to a stormy sea. As the young witch took a deep breath, the color snapped back to normal so fast Snape had to wonder if he only imagined it. "Why you are very welcome, Professor. It is my pleasure to be here" His face turned deadly as Gilderoy let out a burst of raucous laughter.

"Oh MY you are a CARD! Gorgeous AND witty! I love it!" Lockhart stated as he leaned toward her, openly staring at her lips as he touched the hand that she had laid on the table. "I'm sure you want an autograph, and for you, my dear, it will be free of charge."

Rosearia gently withdrew her hand from under the professor's as she stared at him with a blank look, her brow arching in question. "I was not attempting to be facetious. Though I believe Professor Snape was making a jest about my tardiness last night. Who might you be, sir?"

Snape snorted into his coffee and fought to hold back a laugh as he imagined the look on Lockhart's face. He glanced up in time to see that she was watching him, big blue eyes twinkling, obviously attempting to squelch a rising smile and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

"Why none other than Gilderoy Lockhart, my dear! Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that; I didn't get rid of the Banden Banshee by smiling at him " Lockhart stated, shaking off the shock of her ignorance to replace it with his usual arrogant smile.

Snape watched the Mediwitch's face as Gilderoy listed all of his many "accomplishments". He was surprised to see a slight look of distrust and annoyance flit across her face under her polite smile as she listened while her food appeared before her. _Well finally, someone who isn't infatuated with this oaf._ Severus thought as he took a bite of toast, turning his attention to the students as the fool drowned on.

Severus watched the mass of cacophonous children and saw many of them glancing up towards the staff table-mainly the males- and felt his annoyance returning. _Does Poppy know that her apprentice is attracting so much attention? As if the students don't already take the Weasley menaces's experimental candy to get out of class, now they will be breaking their own fingers to go to the hospital wing._ His gaze settled on Potter as he noted the strange look the boy kept shooting up at them, a mix between sadness and shock.

Harry

Harry and Ron were discussing their run in with Snape and the Whomping Willow the day before when Hermione tapped the table to get their attention.

"Hey guys, who is THAT?" she asked gesturing towards the door to the Great Hall, confusion all over her face.

"You mean you don't KNOW, 'Mione? I thought you knew _everything._ " Ron teased and Hermione turned to glare at him. The two started arguing like they always do when Ron insults her intelligence as Harry stared at the pair coming through the door. He gasped in surprise as he gaped at the short woman that followed Madame Pomfrey into the hall. Her hair was bright red and she had very pale, cream colored skin. _She looks like my mom..._

"Harry? You alright, mate?" Ron asked, turning to see what Harry was gawking at. "Bloody Hell! She looks like your mum!"

Harry sighed and stared glumly at his plate, pushing his food around with his fork, his appetite suddenly gone. "But she cant be can she? My mum is dead."

Hermione rubbed his back gently and shot Ron a warning glare as he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well who is she then? She is dressed like Madame Pomfrey. Do you suppose they hired another mediwitch?"

Hermione gasped, "Oh no! What if she is going to replace Madame Pomfrey? They cant do that! Everyone loves her! She has been here for years!"

"Well that's just it, isn't it? She must be as old as Dumbledore by now."

Harry glanced up at Ron "Dumbledore might be old, but he is still going strong." He stole another peek at the mystery woman, who was now seated next to Lockhart at the staff table. He caught a glimpse of Snape staring at her while Lockhart and the woman spoke.

"Hey guys, it looks like Snape knows her. Look at the way he's staring at her."

The pair glanced up to where the professors sat. "Blimey do you think he has the hots for her? She is really easy on the eyes if you know what I mean." Ron said as he winked at Harry, oblivious to the hurt frown that marred Hermione's face.

"Ew, who would want to shag that greasy dungeon bat?" he retorted, earning an elbow from Hermione. "OW! Whatcha do that for, Mione?"

"That 'greasy dungeon bat' is a professor and you shouldn't speak of him like that. Besides," she leaned in, whispering "I heard that all the teachers actually get pretty smutty."

Harry choked on a mouthful of pumpkin juice as Ron snickered. "Really? I wonder if that's why Snape keeps staring at her. Maybe he is hoping that she will get with him before she learns he's a proper wanker."

Harry grimaced at the thought of her and Snape together. Hermione interjected before he could speak. "Ugh, don't talk rubbish, Ron. She looks to posh for that."

Harry nodded in agreement before peeking up at the staff table yet again. His heart hurt every time he looked at her, but he couldn't stop himself. _She looks so much like her. Other than the fact her eyes are blue instead of green. Maybe she was related to my mum._

He posed the question to his friends. "Do you think maybe she is related to me?"

They stared at him, startled. Hermione spoke as Ron shrugged and shoveled food into his face. "Hmmmm, I don't know Harry." she tapped her chin as she studied the woman. "She does look a lot like those pictures you showed us. I guess it is possible. You don't know much about her family do you?"

Harry shook his head "No, Aunt Petunia never spoke much about them, other than to say that their parents were proud that she was a witch."

Ron finally glanced up from his plate. "So you could have grandparents then, Harry?"

Harry stared at him, his eyes wide with astonishment. "I...Well she never said they were dead, or if they had any other family" he thought for a moment before adding "Come to think of it, I don't know anything about my dad's family either, other than my last name. "

"So you could have loads of family you don't know about Harry." Hermione stated, getting excited. "OOOOHHH! I know of a genealogy book in the library that lists all the magical families! It updates automatically so it should have something on your dad's family! And I could always owl my parents and see if they could request public records about your mom's family! Do you know her maiden name?" she was nearly bouncing in her seat at the prospect of a new project she could research.

Harry frowned in thought, "Ummm, I think I remember hearing Aunt Marge say something about it on one of her visits." He shuddered at the memory of his uncle's boorish sister. "Evans, I think it was. Yeah, Evans."

Hermione beamed at him and immediately pulled out a quill, inkwell, and parchment to write to her parents. A great rustling of wings sounded from above, signaling the arrival of the mail. Thumps could be heard around the hall as owls dropped their parcels and letters on the tables. A small red envelope landed in front of Ron with a small thud and Ron went white, picking it up gingerly with trembling fingers.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

Seamus Finnigan, a fellow second year Gryffindor, laughed and hollered out "Look everyone! Weasley's got himself a Howler!"

Severus

Snape smirked as he heard the Finnigan boy shout. He watched with unabashed interest as the youngest Weasley brat slowly opened the scarlet letter. He folded his arms and tapped his fingers on his elbow in anticipation. Finally, the envelope snapped to life, forming a disembodied mouth and yelled out.

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

The poor boy jumped and dropped the letter, which floated up to hover above the table.

 _"HOW_ DARE _YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY_ DISGUSTED! _YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S_ ENTIRELY _YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT_ HOME! _— Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are_ so _proud._ "

Snape snickered under his breath, glancing to his left when he heard a small chuckle. Miss DunBroch's shoulders were shaking as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, he met her eyes as she turned away from the students to hide her laughter. He felt a strange warmth bloom in his chest as they sniggered and she smiled at him when they calmed after a minute. He simply raised an eyebrow in return and turned his attention to the Headmaster as he cleared his throat and stood.

"Now I know that I do not usually make announcements at breakfast, but, as I am sure you can see, we have a new member of the staff that unfortunately could not join us last night." The Headmaster gestured towards the young mediwitch, who blushed softly as Poppy gently pushed her to standing, and she clasped her hands down in front of her, her arms held rigidly straight. "I am pleased to welcome Lady Rosearia Minuette DunBroch, Madame Pomphrey's new mediwitch Apprentice!" Dumbledore exclaimed, clapping and looking positively giddy.

All eyes snapped to the young witch as the assembly applauded. A few of the more brave students whistled. Snape, on the other hand, frowned. _Lady?_ he thought, confused. He had never heard Albus refer to someone with that title. He studied the woman as she smiled and curtsied to the students and the staff, but Snape caught her glaring daggers at the Headmaster, and noted that Madame Pomphrey's eyes flashed with unease. _How_ _curious_...he thought as he resumed his meal.. _first that strange spell block, and now this..._ he knew this wench was hiding something, and he intended to find out what.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rosearia**

Rosearia couldn't believe it! She was livid, absolutely livid. Albus had assured her that he was going to keep her identity a secret between them and Poppy, but he had practically flaunted it in front of the whole school. She curtsied again and resumed her seat, pushing her food around for less than a minute before shoving her chair back.

"Madame Pomfrey, may I please be excused?" she asked her Master, waiting for her nod before standing and replacing her chair as calmly as she could, choosing to ignore the look of concern that Poppy was giving her. She forced herself to walk towards the door, wanting badly to flat out run into the depths of the forest, where she felt happiest. She plastered a smile on her face and replied in kind to the multiple hellos and goodmornings she received from various students and professors. When she finally made it to the large double doors, she made herself continue walking until she had neared the corner. After glancing around to ensure that she was alone, she grabbed the front of her skirt and broke out into a run. She ran down a side hall and squeezed her eyes shut, disapparating with a small pop mid-stride.

 **Severus**

Severus stood as the woman walked gracefully down the middle aisle, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Stepping down from the dais, he trailed after her, walking along the wall. Striding briskly out of the hall, he caught sight of her at the end of the corridor. She was raising her skirt and he glimpsed small, bare feet before she took off around the corner. He followed her, increasing his speed when she turned down what he knew to be a dead end passageway. Right before he rounded the corner he heard a soft pop, and when he turned, the hall was empty. Severus cursed under his breath and skidded to a halt at the far wall, scanning for any hidden doorways. Finding none, he stalked back to his classroom, muttering to himself along the way. _Where did she go? Did she apparate? Nobody but the Headmaster has the ability to apparate within the boundaries. Which means either the old swot knows, or this mysterious apprentice is more powerful than I initially thought._

 **Rosearia**

She popped beside the lake where she was at last night, and immediately gathered her skirts, taking off at a sprint down a small forest trail. She ran for a long time, blindly running until she finally stopped, chest heaving and drenched in sweat, in a clearing deep in the Forbidden Forest. A huge birch tree stood in the middle with its massive roots twisting around the base. Taller than any tree she had ever seen, its' branches stretched wide, covering nearly the entire clearing with their shade. Sighing, she sat down on a dip in the tree's roots, startling slightly when she felt the root move and mold itself into a lounge chair, the smaller roots twisting to form a solid sheet that raised her feet until she was relaxing in a chaise. Soft moss sprouted under her, padding the seat and her back. She smiled to herself, silently thanking the ancient tree. She had always loved nature, and nature had always responded to her like it was greeting an old friend. She felt the most at home in the wildest parts of the forest, the deepest parts of the loch. She loved all the plants and animals, magical and non. She remembered when she would find a small creature hurt in the woods that surrounded the large castle that was her childhood home. She would hide the poor thing away in her room until she nursed it back to health. And when she healed her grandmother after she fell, she realized that she wanted to be a healer. Her father worked tirelessly to force her to conform to the life he wanted her to, only seeing her as a pawn, an object with which to trade or manipulate for land, power, or money. She had felt like she was trapped, forever to be nothing but a object to be used and owned. None of the people she left behind cared about _her,_ they only cared about how they could use her.

She had run away from that life four years ago and never looked back. She had accepted this apprenticeship after she met Poppy so she could pursue the field she so loved in near complete isolation and it was a dream come true. It had taken awhile before she opened up to her friend, but Poppy was of a rare few who didn't care who you were as long as you were a good person. Poppy never told a soul about her secret until Dumbledore demanded to know who she was before he would allow her access to the school. The only part of her past she kept with her was the tiny circlet that her grandmother had given her before she died. She had been the only one who encouraged her love of nature, and Rose had vowed never to take it off as a reminder to not give up who she was for the sake of others who only wished to control her. She wanted to be free.

She laid back and closed her eyes, letting the sounds of the forest calm her. She breathed in the musky scent of the humid summer and sighed as she figured she had better get back to the castle before long. She petted the tree roots lovingly as she hopped down, the grass tickling her toes. She always went barefoot. She hated shoes, loving the feel of grass, moss, dirt and water on her bare skin. She closed her eyes and felt the familiar pull on her navel as she apparated into her room in the Hospital Wing.

As she stepped out into the main area, she was bombarded with a hug.

"Oh Rosearia! I was so worried! I thought you had decided to leave!" Poppy Pomfrey cried as she hugged the woman she viewed as a daughter to her chest for a second longer before holding her at arms length. "I am sorry that Albus refered to you as "Lady", but I assure you nobody understood what it meant." The matron's soft eyes donned a stern look that Rose knew well. "But that does not mean that you can just disappear for half the day! You are my apprentice and as such are supposed to be helping me and learning! This is your first day and I must say, you have a lot of making up to do! Please inventory the potions stores in the supply room and make a list of any that may need replenishing. When you are done you may take the list down to the dungeons and give it to the Potions Professor, he will supply whatever we need."

Rose nodded and briskly walked to the door at the back of the room, next to her own. She walked into the expansive storage room and, pulling out a small notebook and a self inking quill, she bent over to start from the bottom of the first of the many shelves and worked her way up.

As she walked out of the storeroom a few hours later, she read her list aloud again to make sure she had gotten everything.

"Okay, we need more Skele-grow, Pepper-up, Blood replenisher, Wart-be-gone, Anti-paralysis, Bruise removal paste, Burning Bitterroot Balm, Calming Draught, and Dreamless Sleep. That seems to be everything!"

She smiled and went to tell Poppy that she was done and would be gone for awhile as she took the list to the dungeons.

She checked all of the curtained-off beds and her office before checking the isolation rooms. On the last one, she spied Madame Pomfrey on her knees beside the bed, digging in a normally-locked cabinet.

"Madame?" she inquired softly.

"OH!" Poppy gasped, jerking up. "Rosearia! Yes! Are you done with the inventory?" Madame Pomfrey turned to her, shutting the cabinet and locking it wandlessly.

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey. I was just about to head to the dungeons, but I wanted to know if there was anything you may have need of me for before I leave." Rose squinted her eyes at her sudo-mother "Madame," she started as she stepped forward, tilting her head as she tried to peer around the stout woman "What is in that cabinet? You never keep things from me."

The matron sighed "I am sorry, Rosearia. You are right. This room is for one person and one person only. The cabinet contains potions that are normally needed for that person. They are rare, expensive, and very difficult to make, and that is why I keep it locked." Poppy held up her hand when Rose opened her mouth "No, I cannot tell you who they are for, it is not my place to explain it to you."

Rose nodded, she could understand the need for secrecy. "Well, Madame, is there any potions from there that need stocking?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled, "Yes, the Ne Mučenje, a potion that calms the aftershocks from the Cruciatus curse."

Rosearia gasped "The Cruciatus? Why would we need that? I thought the castle was protected from dark magic"

Poppy looked saddened "Just in case, my dear, just in case"

Rose exited the Hospital Wing with a heavier heart. She hated to think of innocent people being tortured or killed, as it hit a little to close to home. She would never understand how a person would be capable of such atrocities.

She didn't pass by anyone as she made her way down to the dungeons. As she descended the last flight of stairs, she heard crying coming from a dark alcove at the bottom.

"Hello?"Rosearia called as she stepped into the tiny space, lighting the tip of her wand silently.

There, sitting in the corner curled into a ball, was a child, tears trailing down his plump cheeks. She knelled down in front of him and reached out slowly, laying her wand on the ground with her other hand to light the space.

"Are you okay honey? I am Miss Rosearia, what is your name?" she talked softly, her mellifluous voice visibly soothing the shaking student.

"My..my name's Neville L-Longbottom." The boy sat up more and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve.

Her soft heart bled for the boy "Hello, Neville. Now tell me, honey, what is the matter? Are you hurt?" She gently brushed a stray tear from the boy's cheek.

Neville blushed. "N..No..I just...I am scared of Professor Snape. He is extra mean to me because I stink at potions. I am not good at anything really." He looked down, cheeks burning in shame, expecting her to ridicule him or tell him to buck up and try harder like everyone else.

Her anger flared. _How dare that insufferable man bully a child!_ She tamped down the rage she felt growing in her belly as she turned her attention back to the boy.

"Now now its okay. Its not your fault. Your Professor should not ridicule you. He is there to teach you, you aren't supposed to know what you are doing yet, otherwise he wouldn't be needed. Do you honestly think that he was any good when he was first starting out?" The boy shook his head slowly, unsure. " _No_ one is. You learn. And I am sure you are good at something. Can you think of something you are interested in?" She stood up and held her hand out to him.

"Herbology. I like Herbology." the boy stated, taking her outstretched hand and standing. Rose beamed at him.

"See? Now, which class are you supposed to be in now? What year are you?" she asked gently, guiding him out into the dimly lit dungeon corridor.

Neville paled "I..I am a second year. I am supposed to still be in potions, but Professor Snape kicked me out for being an idiot." He cast his eyes down at the last word.

"Neville!" Rose snapped at him, making the boy gasp. She grabbed his chin carefully to make him look at her and spoke vehemently. "Neville you are NOT stupid. I don't ever want to hear that again. Do NOT call yourself that!"

The shy boy stammered "I..I...I-I didn't! That is what Professor Snape said!"

Rosearia gasped and frowned, trading Neville's chin for his hand, and started dragging him down the hall.

"Come on, Neville. I think a certain Professor needs a talking to."

Neville gulped, wondering what he had just started, and stumbled along after her as the mediwitch stormed down the hall towards the Potions Classroom. When they reached the door, she stood Neville next to it.

"Stay out here Neville. I don't want you catching backlash over this."

Neville stared up at her, his face white and worried.

"I..I don't want you to get hurt, Miss. Maybe you should just leave it be." he twisted his fingers anxiously as he attempted to convince her to let it go.

Rosearia smiled at him. "Oh sweetheart, I am not scared of that dour man. Though I appreciate your concern for me" she patted his shoulder gently, giving him one last reassuring smile before facing the door and shoving it open with a loud bang.

 **Severus**

Severus stopped in the middle of his lecture as the door slammed open. He was surprised to see the new Mediwitch stalking in, but he masked it with a murderous scowl, noting the tense, angry demeanor that clashed with her natural graceful stride and perpetual shortness. The students startled at the bang and turned as one with wide eyes to see who dared to disrupt the dour Potions Professor.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" the clearly irate woman nearly shouted, the sweet voice completely gone.

He was shocked that he felt an inkling of fear when he saw the actual storm in her eyes as her magic filled the room with tension, making the already stuffy dungeon air dense and his hair stand on end. Lightening flashed across her irises as the normally striking grey-blue darkened to near black.

"Ah, Apprentice DunBroch. To what do I owe this... _pleasure?"_ Professor Snape sneered at the young witch, watching her with rising apprehension as the curls that framed her face crackled audibly, like fire.

"Pleasure? _PLEASURE?!_ Is it _PLEASURE_ you take in telling a student they are stupid?!" she spat venomously.

The students gasped as the irate little woman marched right up to him, poking a slender finger into his chest, though the top of her head only just reached his shoulders.

"Pray tell, _why_ am I finding students in _tears_ on the first day?! Do you think it appropriate to crush the hopes and confidence of a small child?! DO YOU?!" The woman nearly growled at him.

Severus scowled at her "Excuse me, Madame, but if you are referring to Mr. Longbottom, he neglected to read the directions through, and as such made a mess of the simplest of potions! And _you_ have no say in how I teach, especially since you yourself are nothing more than a glorified student! You will do well to remember who your betters are." he snapped disdainfully, brushing her finger from his chest as if it was flobberworm.

Rosearia's hands moved to her hips. "I do not presume to know how to teach a class full of students, professor, but I am positive that derogatory names and rudeness do _NOT_ promote an environment that is conducive to growth in any subject. I am also confident that you yourself, regardless of your current prowess, did not start out a Potions Master. Had your teachers spoke to you as if you were a simpleton, you would not have progressed so! All life needs love and care to grow to its full potential, and while your asinine methods may be _sufficient_ enough to teach the majority, some require a different approach. If you taught others how you yourself would wish to be taught, maybe you would have more students finish the Potions O.W.L with passing marks!" the woman castigated, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits. She cocked her hip out when she finished, daring him to deny what she had said.

The students gasped and whispers shot around the room.

" _Oh no, he's going to kill her!"_

 _"NO do you see her? Magic is practically pouring off her! She's going to slaughter him!"_

 _"You're crazy! That puny witch is going to get eaten alive!"_

Rage filled him as he gritted his teeth, his hands fisting at his sides in an attempt not to strangle this insolent witch that dared to insult him.

"Class...dismissed!" Snape growled and the students froze. He turned a murderous glare to them when they didn't move.

"NOW!"

The frightened students scrambled out the door, arms full of their things as they ran before they could stow them away. When the last one exited the room, Snape silently waved the door shut, casting a locking and silencing charm before facing the witch again.

He stalked towards her, bending down till he was less than an inch from her face. "How _dare_ you presume to know _anything_ about me, you insolent girl!" he gritted out through clenched teeth.

She glared daggers up at him, not backing down an inch. "Who do you think you are?! You cannot talk to people like they are nothing! You are their _teacher_! They live with you most of their childhood, they look to you for approval and validation of their self worth! Take your anger out on something else! They...do...not...deserve...it!"

Her words hit a cord in him, cutting deep as flashes of himself as a student seeking the approval she spoke of shot across his mind. He knew she was right as shame rose within him, but he was damned if he was going to let her see it. He advanced on her until she had backed up against the wall next to the door, and he slammed his hands on the wall on either side of the little woman's head.

"Oh yeah? And just what are you going to do about it?" he challenged, ignoring how her unique scent surrounded him, causing heat to pool low in places he had long since thought cold and dead. Though he couldn't stop himself from inhaling deeply, taking the heady mix deep into his lungs and committing it to memory.

Rose scoffed, "Oh? You want a repeat of last night? As I recall, you weren't able to land a single blow!" she taunted him, forgetting the spell that had struck her in the chest as the inviting scent of herbs mixed with the smells of the forest enveloped her and she tried to convince herself that the blush warming her cheeks was _definitely_ from anger.

Snape growled low in his throat. "I did hit you, twice, but it didn't effect you in the slightest. Care to explain why that is?" He watched as her eyes widened and the dark storm swirling in them lightened to an indigo as apprehension replaced the anger there. He smirked at her, his eyebrow arching high as she tilted her chin up in indignation.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said curtly, glaring defiantly, the apprehension starting to fill her brushing away the stirrings of sexual tension she had been feeling.

"I am going to find out your secret, witch. You can't fool everyone with your..." he let his eyes drift over her body, masking his face with a look of disgust. "shameful displays." He smirked as she inhaled sharply and she reared back against the wall slightly. He straightened, about to dismiss her when he felt a sharp, stinging smack across his left cheek, snapping his head sideways. He froze as the slap echoed around the room.

" _How dare you."_ she said, her voice low.

He turned his head slowly and stared, stunned, at the witch. He was astonished when he felt guilt begin to rise as he saw the hurt in her deep blue eyes. "Miss DunBroch..."

"GET...OFF...OF...ME!" A flash of light blinded Severus as he was thrown away from her with such force that he collided with the opposite wall and slumped to the ground next to his desk in a daze.

Rosearia ran to his side, quickly casting a series of diagnostic tests to make sure he was okay. "Oh, I'm so sorry, professor. I should have better control... I didn't mean to..." She paused as the white light of the charm she was using turned black, indicating that it detected an anomaly on his left forearm. Guilt filled her a she feared she had broken a bone. She flicked her fingers, expertly slicing off his sleeve at the elbow to assess the damage, exposing his dark mark. Rose gasped and lightly brushed a fingertip over the snake and skull that marred his arm, the dark magic imbedded in it moving slightly in reaction.

Snape's eyes snapped open at the unfamiliar feeling of warmth on his arm to see her staring down at his greatest mistake and he scowled with a mixture of shame and anger, "So, now you know. I am a Death Eater. Scared now?"

Her eyes rose to meet his and he was struck silent. Her once storm filled eyes were now a deep royal blue, and held not the disgust or fear he had expected, but only sadness. Shock coursed through him as a single tear slid down her cheek. "No." she whispered, not moving away from him, her fingers still splayed on his arm.

He was dumbfounded at her reaction _. This is wrong. She is supposed to be disgusted, she is supposed to shun me, flee from me. Not pity me. She shouldn't see this. She shouldn't touch it. She shouldn't touch...me._ Severus jerked his arm back and stood up abruptly, knocking the witch back, and he carefully blanked his face, raising his occlumency shields as he watched her staring up at him from the floor with a strange mix of surprise and sadness.

"Get out." he ordered coldly. No emotion whatsoever touched his tone or shown on his face. He stared down at her blankly, offering no assistance.

"Professor...I..." she said as she gracefully stood and stepped closer to him, reaching out to lightly touch his arm again. He jerked back and, sliding his wand from its hidden holster, he threw up a shield to block her from coming any closer.

"I said...get out" he stated, his voice deathly calm, releasing the magic that locked the door and threw it open with a flick of his wand.

She sighed in defeat and let her hand drop to her side. "I will, but I have a list of potions that are needed in the Hospital Wing" She slipped a piece of folded parchment from her sleeve and handed it to him. He snatched it out of her hand without looking at her, tilting his head so that his long hair covered his face. Rosearia sighed, glancing over her shoulder as she paused halfway out the door. "I do not care what decisions you made in the past, Professor Snape. I care about the here and now. Please, remember what I said about your students, and have a diamond of a day" She left without looking back, shooing the nosy students that lingered outside away, and the door slammed behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Severus**

As Severus slammed the door behind her, his mind reeled. No one had ever touched his dark mark aside from the excruciating pain of summoning. No one had ever reacted to his Death Eater status as she had. He thought she must be delusional. At the very least not aware of the horrors that came with bearing the mark, whether performed by his own hand or the atrocities that he bore witness too. _Unless its the opposite, maybe she is_ _ **too**_ _familiar with them..._ He paced back and forth in front of his desk, thoughts chaotic as he ran over and over their encounter and all that he knew of the witch. He couldn't think of anything damning...other than the level of power he believed she possessed. _She can apparate within the castle, her magic had filled the room when she wasn't even trying, and the strange lightning that coruscated in her eyes... Surely they are a sign of some magical_ _anomaly_... The way her eyes scintillated as she reprimanded him and the sweet smell of her as he pressed her against the wall flitting in and out his mind drove him to distraction. He growled his frustrations as he squashed the feelings they invoked in him and drowned them out with anger as he focused on her accusations and the assumptions she had all but shoved down his throat. _In front of a classroom full of second years no less!_ he hissed under his breath as he stormed into his office that adjoined the classroom. He strode up to the large grey desk that dominated the far wall and slammed his palms down on the smooth surface as his rage boiled over, sending lesson plans, inkwells, and schedules flying in the wake of his fury. His face was set in a murderous scowl as he shoved off the desk, turning in one fluid motion to grab a handful of floo powder from the small pot on the mantle of the tall fireplace, tossed it into the flames, and strode through as he barked out his destination.

Green flames still licked at his dragon hide boots as he spun out of the fireplace into the Headmaster's opulent office, snarling.

"That _girl_ is a menace!"

He subconsciously dusted the soot off his black robes as he marched towards the dais upon which sat a sizable, ornate desk and, behind that, sat the Headmaster himself, surprise flashing momentarily across his wizened face at the sudden entrance of his most dour employee.

"Why Severus! So good to see you, my boy! What seems to be the problem? On the first day, no less" the elderly patriarch inquired, hiding a knowing smile while he watched his subordinate pace in front of his desk, already fairly certain as to the cause of the young man's ire, but preferring to play dumb. "But before you go on, I remind you that I am well aware of your dislike of Miss Granger."

"What? No! I mean, yes, but while I find Granger to be an incorrigible know-it-all, I am not here to discuss her. No I mean that insolent, insufferable witch Poppy took on! She lacks any semblance of self control or decorum! She intruded unannounced upon my second year class, barging in like some animal, spouting nonsense about my teaching methods because she happened by the Longbottom boy after I sent him from the room for nearly blowing up a cauldron with his thoughtlessness!" Snape fumed as he swept back and forth, oblivious to the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye as he let him spout his complaints.

"As if that wasn't enough, she goes on to insult my potioneering skills! To say that my prowess was not borne of natural talent, but due to the _dedication_ and _support_ of my teachers! The sheer _audacity_ of that witch! Absolutely _no_ sense of propriety! What Madame Pomfrey sees in the girl is beyond me!" Severus seethed as he stopped to face his Master, his fists clenched at his sides as the man cleared his throat.

"Severus, she is not the first staff member to ever irk you so, and certainly not the only one to question your...unique... technique when it comes to education. Albeit none so publicly. Surely there is another reason as to why Lady DunBroch's presence bothers you so?" Albus queried, not the least bit attempting to hide his teasing smile.

Snape brought up his occulmency shields as he felt the telltale brush at the edge of his conscience, his demeanor cooling immediately. He faced the Headmaster squarely, his face as emotionless as his voice as he stated, "Sir, she saw the mark."

Albus scoffed, irritated that the young professor hid his thoughts so effectively. "Your Death Eater days are common knowledge. You must have known that she would either already be aware of your past or would find out from her colleagues. Why does that trouble you? Do you care about her opinion of you, Severus?" he watched the man before him intently, the faint blush that ghosted harsh cheekbones for a fleeting moment at the implication were not lost on him before it disappeared and morphed into a glower.

"I do not care about that insignificant Mediwitch's opinion. She knows nothing of the matters with which I have dealt, nor anything about this war we fight" Snape snapped indignantly, flicking his shoulder length hair back with a toss of his head.

"I must implore you to tread carefully when it comes to her, Severus. Lady DunBroch is more important than you know." Dumbledore warned with a stern look over his half moon spectacles.

Snape's eyes hardened in suspicion. "Why? Who is she? Do not think that I have missed the way you refer to her with such a high title, calling her 'Lady' both during our conversation and this morning's introductions?" He inquired, stepping closer to the desk, never breaking eye contact with the elderly man.

Albus never once wavered from his gaze, returning the man's fierce glare with a look of stern condescension "At the moment, that is not your concern. You will continue to focus on teaching and listening for news of Voldemort's inevitable return"

Snape ignored the flash of white hot pain that set the nerves of his left arm on fire at the mention of the dark wizard's name, retorting through clenched teeth "Not my concern? How do you expect me to do my duty as your spy if you hide important information from me? She didn't have the usual disgust and horror at the sight of the dark mark. How do you know she isn't a death eater herself? A mole sent by his followers to gather intel on you?" he raised one thin eyebrow in challenge.

"I trust her, Severus, and that should be enough for you. I am sure your time would be better spent preparing the potions on the list she gave you for the Hospital Wing."

Severus took a step back from the desk, taking a moment to calm himself before he tried again to get the old man to listen to his warnings. "Sir, there is something off about her. Her eyes flicker with lightening whenever she is angered, and she can apparate within the castle wards." He stared intently at the Headmaster, not missing the flash of astonishment that flared in his eyes before he could school his features. Albus folded his hands in front of him, pretending to contemplate the matter.

"You have witnessed this, Severus?"

"Yes, sir. I attempted to follow her after breakfast and heard the pop of apparation after she had turned down a dead end corridor. I checked for hidden passageways myself."

"Ahh then she is what I suspected. And even more powerful that I anticipated. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

Dumbledore was looking positively giddy, and it unnerved him.

"So you know? Headmaster, please, enlighten me."

Albus clapped his hands together with a snap "In time my boy in time. For now I believe we both have work to do." he stated and returned his gaze to the papers he had been going over on his desk.

Severus bit back his pride and spun on his heel, knowing he had been dismissed. He walked out the door, electing to roam the castle rather than floo back to his office. He could use the walk to clear his head and he could take his anger out on misbehaving students. His dour mood lifted slightly as he pictured catching some poor first years unawares. He stalked down the third floor corridor, robes billowing out behind him, his long strides making short work of the long passageway. As he strode through the inner courtyard and through an archway into a first floor corridor, he spotted Potter and his friends loitering in the middle of the hall, their heads together as the whispered quietly. He smirked to himself as he donned a supercilious look, raising his eyebrow in question. His voice was heavily tinted with condescension as he spoke, coming up behind them.

"And what are three young Gryffindors doing inside...on a day like this?" He inquired, smirking as the trio jumped in shock and spun to face him. Three pairs of eyes widened to deer-in-headlights size, and they floundered for an adequate response.

"W-we were discussing our classes, sir" The Granger girl stammered out, holding her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, _Potions_ class." snickered the ragged redheaded boy behind his hand, tilting his head slightly towards Harry, who smiled and obviously bit back laughter. Granger's eyes widened impossibly and her face went white as she saw the professor's face turn lethal.

" _What_ was _that_ Mr. Weasley? Thirty points from Gryffindor!" He snarled at the boys. Potter's face paled and he-smartly-shut his mouth, while the hot tempered Weasley's face turned red.

"WHAT?! Why?!" the boy cried, "Because you were scolded by Miss DunBroch?!"

Granger and Potter both gasped, their faces aghast as they gaped open-mouthed at their witless friend. Weasley's face paled so much when he registered what he had said that Snape had the fleeting thought that he would pass out on the floor, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as he searched for a way to fix his epic blunder.

"FIFTY points from Gryffindor for talking back and three weeks detention, with Mr. Filch." Snape growled, his tone dared the boy to say anything else. He shot a nasty look at the other two before spinning around and storming down the hall, hearing the slaps Weasley received from his friends behind him. He stomped down the hall, his horrid mood returning in full force with the snark from the boy.

 _That witch! That impudent, presumptuous witch! As if teaching these insufferable children wasn't bad enough, they already call me the 'greasy bat' behind my back now they think they can disrespect me to my face?! I'll talk some sense into that woman._ He thought as he strode purposefully up the stairs towards the Hospital Wing. He came upon the large double doors that were bewitched to open by themselves and marched into the expansive room, his face a severe mask of aloofness as he scanned the area, spotting Madame Pomfrey standing next to a bed occupied by a nervous looking first year. He stepped up behind her and cleared his throat loudly, smirking as she jumped and spun around with her hand pressed tight against her heaving chest.

"OH! Professor Snape! How many times must I tell you not to sneak up on me like that!" he stood stoically as she swatted his arm. "I am not as young as I was when you were a student here! You might kill me one day!" he smirked as she calmed after her little rant, fanning herself with the hand that wasn't holding her racing heart inside her chest, waiting patiently as she turned back to the first year after gesturing for him to wait a moment. "Now, dear, that calming draught I gave you should soothe your nerves enough to attend your classes. Off you go!" she shooed the little girl away and turned to face the surly professor that, if she was honest, she was very fond of.

"Now my dear, what can I do for you? You rarely stop by for tea these days, so I doubt that this is a cordial visit."

She flashed a motherly smile at him as she gestured for him to move into her office. He stepped into the small room behind the matron and took a seat on the overstuffed armchair that sat adjacent to the small desk that was nestled in front of wall to wall shelves with small slots filled with the medical files of all students and personnel. His eyes automatically sought his chart, which filled its hole completely. It was the largest file on hand, and he scowled as he recalled all the fights, bullying, and ambushes from his school days with the Marauders that made the packet so thick.

Poppy coughed lightly as the look on the young professor's face turned dark and she conjured two small glasses and a pitcher full of clear, ice cold water.

"Would you like a glass, deary?" She asked the man, ignoring his expression and pouring the liquid into the glasses, floating one to him despite the stern shake of his head. "Now, Severus, water is good for you. Keeps you healthy. Especially ice water. Now drink, and tell me what is on your mind." she ordered in her strict, no nonsense voice, sipping from her own tumbler, watching as he sighed and took a small drink before setting the cup down on the desk. Poppy frowned slightly and flicked her wand towards it, sending a coaster to settle under it before returning her gaze to the young professor.

"Well out with it." she said sternly, fixing him with her level gaze, waiting for him to speak.

Severus folded his hands in his lap and stared at them for a moment, wishing that he had just run into the apprentice herself, as he did not want to upset Poppy. He would never admit it, but in his heart of hearts, if he even had one anymore, he viewed the matron Mediwitch almost as a mother figure. She had been the only one growing up that cared about his injuries, that took his side and stood up for him when his abusers, the "Marauder" gang, got off scot free every time they beat him senseless. She would patch him up and show him the care that he never got from anywhere else, not even his own mother at home. He hated to complain to her, and he felt bad that, with all of the stuff his spying had him busy with, he had stopped coming to their weekly tea.

"Madame Pomfrey-" he started.

"Poppy, Severus." she stated automatically, thinking how much alike her apprentice and he were.

He sighed and continued on as if she hadn't spoken. "Apprentice DunBroch is out of control. I do not know what you see in that girl, but she barged into the room in the middle of my second year class, screaming that my teaching methods are asinine over a crying student. She is loud, rude, and lacks any sense of decorum..." he trailed off as he saw Poppy's face grow red. He had to work hard to school his face into its usual stoic mask to keep the shock from showing, for he had never seen the witch loose her temper, and nearly flinched when her voice lashed out like a whip.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I will NOT tolerate a cross word about my Apprentice. It is MY place to decide whether she is a fit candidate to become a full fledged Mediwitch, and frankly, her big heart for the broken and bullied is one of the biggest reasons why I wanted her to accept this position, and it took me quite a long time to convince her to take it. _I_ sent her down to you to deliver the list of potions that need replenishing in the hospital storeroom." she rose from her chair behind the desk and, touching the tiny pendant that hung around her neck, nearly shouted "APPRENTICE! Come to my office at once!" when she had completed her order the matron placed both hands on the desk in front of her, glaring at the young professor, who had opened his mouth to protest at her calling the woman, and he promptly snapped it shut.

Almost immediately, running footsteps could be heard outside the closed door and, a second later, in burst the young Mediwitch, her ample bosom heaving as she braced her hands on either side of the door frame, her grey-blue eyes alert and scanning the room for the emergency. Finding none, she looked at Poppy with confusion.

"Madame Pomfrey? Is everything alright? You have never called me like that. I thought something was amiss."

The girl's brow furrowed slightly in an almost disapproving way, and Snape was surprised to find that her tone took on a nearly scolding air. He watched Pomfrey's face, sure that the witch was going to blow a casket at that.

"Apprentice DunBroch, something _is_ amiss. Professor Snape here has informed me that you behaved rather unseemly in front of a group of students who were in the midst of a lecture. Care to explain?" the matron waited for the witch to answer, arms crossed in front of her, face stern. He snapped his gaze to Miss DunBroch, watching her face in anticipation of her reaction at being scolded in front of another member of the staff.

 **Rosearia**

Rosearia couldn't believe her ears. _She_ was getting scolded for standing up for a student? Poppy had nearly scared her half to death when she had activated her necklace that connected to the thin bracelet on her left wrist via protean charm. They almost never used it. Only in dire emergencies! _She must be really disappointed in me..._ the thought that her Master and her only true friend could be that upset with her saddened her beyond measure, and she couldn't stop the lone tear that rolled down her cheek before she schooled her features into a diplomatic mask.

 **Severus**

He was stunned to see that the anger that he had been expecting was only a fleeting flash on her face before it gave way to one of sadness. The oddest feeling washed over him as he caught sight of a crystal tear as it slid down her pale cheek, it was almost...regret? Did he feel _bad_ that he caused that tear? He caused children to cry all the time! He quickly dismissed the absurd idea and brought his attention back out of his musings as the witch spoke.

"Madame, what he says is true. I did intrude upon his class rather boorishly, and then proceeded to berate him in front of his pupils in an uncivilized manner. Though I believe that my reason for voicing my conceptions regarding his approach to teaching his students was just, that is not an extenuation for the impertinent way I went about it. It was at the very least uncouth and disrespectful of what I am sure is a very experienced and capable Potions Master."

At this point she turned to face him fully, meeting his stunned gaze with one that exuded sincerity. He noted absently that her eyes had deepened into a beautiful navy as he stared at her in a daze. _Is she apologizing to me? Good. She SHOULD apologize! She definitely is admitting to her being the one at fault, and she hasn't even mentioned my dark mark. Surely she will try to turn this back on me in an attempt to make Poppy turn her ire towards me._ His gaze hardened once more at his train of thought, but the girl continued, her words holding the ring of honesty.

"I apologize profusely, Professor, for my behavior. I owe you an indemnity, and you have my word that it will not happen again." She curtsied low and bowed her head, then raised it to study his face, remaining in the curtsy until he blinked and nodded his acceptance slowly.

Though while his face maintained its impassiveness, his thoughts were in disarray. _The witch apologized. And appears to actually mean it! This has to be a trick. I know she believes she is right about my mannerisms when it comes to dealing with my pupils, she said as much. No one but Pomfrey would even think about chiding her for her actions today, and none but this...this...perplexing creature would ever even think to apologize unless forced! They would say I deserved it, or that I had it coming while the rest nodded along in agreement!_ He felt his earlier pique start to melt. _Who is this strange girl?_

"And Madame Pomfrey," the girl turned to her Master, who was still stern, but he could see a glint of pride in her eye "I sincerely regret tarnishing your reputation with my misconduct. If you wish to terminate our contract I would understand." she bowed her head and didn't see the look of shock and surprise that adorned the matron's face. Poppy was the first to speak, forcing her voice to remain stern as she obviously had to work hard to hold herself back from consoling the despondent witch.

"Now that is enough talk of breaking contracts. There is no need for that. But I do have a fitting punishment in mind. You will assist Professor Snape in the making of all the potions on the list you gave him." Madame Pomfrey's said with a smug smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Severus**

"You can't be serio-" Severus began incredulously. Poppy waved the hand that still held her wand from when she conjured the coaster and he felt an invisible gag cut off his furious retort.

A soft voice drifted through the tense air.

"I acquiesce to your request, Madame."

Severus sent Rosearia a harsh glare and an even more venomous one at Poppy, who released him with a flick of her wrist and a stern warning look. He stood and faced the petite apprentice, voice eerily calm and aloof.

"That will not be necessary, Apprentice DunBroch. Where I must accept your apology, I do not relish the notion of a novice Mediwitch mucking up my brewing."

He watched as she turned to him, her small, round face a mask of quiet serenity, but he saw her eyes flash with that enigmatic lightning that belied the calm facade. _She may be adept at schooling her expressions, but those eyes are an open book..._ he thought as they stared at each other for a moment, both to stubborn to break eye contact as they silently battled wills.

"She will, or I will make you actually do your _mandatory_ annual physical, Professor Snape"

Poppy interrupted the little war, smirking as he spun to glare at her, knowing she had won as he huffed in indignation and stomped out, the door slamming open as his magic pulsed with the force of his wrath. Poppy rolled her eyes at his antics and gave Rosearia an encouraging smile, gesturing for her to follow him.

"You best run along and follow him, dear, before he changes his mind."

Rosearia sent her a look of apprehension before trotting after him, falling into step behind him.

 **Rosearia**

She couldn't believe that Poppy was making her work with Professor Snape. Poppy knew that she didn't know a thing about Potions-making, and she feared that the austere professor would eat her alive when he found out how lacking her skills were in the area. _Perhaps she meant it to be more of a learning experience rather than a punishment. It's not like I can actually attend classes, so this would be the next best thing. Besides, learning to actually brew the potions would be very beneficial if I didn't have the premade resource in an emergency._ She sighed, quickening her steps when she noticed that she had fallen well behind during her internal musings. She breathed deeply a few times, calming her nerves and building up her occlumency shields to sequester the distracting feelings away. Feeling much better, she mentally ran through the few books she had read over the subject. She barely stopped in time to keep herself from running into his back as he paused outside a dark door deep in the dungeons. She looked around them, noting a large green door at the end of the hall they were currently standing in, and her curiosity got the better of her.

"Is that the Slytherin common room?" she asked him, touching his back lightly without thinking. She gasped softly and pulled her hand back as he jerked at her touch.

"Do _not_ touch me, Madame. And yes, that is. Have you not been down here before? Shouldn't you know where all the common rooms are in case of an emergency?" he turned to gaze at her condescendingly.

She ignored the obvious implicated insult and shook her head, "No I have never been this deep in the castle dungeons before. I haven't had a lot of time to explore on my own and Poppy rarely leaves the Hospital Wing save for meals." she paused and touched her bottom lip thoughtfully, glancing around him to the dark door they were stopped at. "Am I to assume that this leads to your office and private quarters?"

He nodded once and turned around to face the door, opening it the mundane way and sweeping inside. She followed suit slowly, gazing around the room.

"You are the Head of Slytherin House, correct?" she didn't wait for a reply for plowing on. "You have, I believe, of all the Heads of Houses, the office that is in closest proximity to your students. Is that on purpose or were you assigned to these rooms?"

He huffed and rolled his eyes, turning to face her as he leaned back against his desk, folding his arms across his chest "If you _must_ know, I chose these rooms specifically because they were close to my house. As Slytherins are generally treated as dark wizards in the making, they are normally ignored by staff or other houses are favored over theirs. For example, they were in first place to win the house cup last year, when the Headmaster made some last minute point awards to Gryffindor house, which knocked them out of the running. Favoritism like that happens more often than not and makes the first years very upset, and the upper students, though more used to it, will only speak with me about their various troubles. Most are bullied in the halls when not in groups, so to make myself more accessible, I elected to have these quarters though they are much smaller than the other professors' chambers." He paused and moved to begin gathering ingredients from the shelves behind his desk. "Though the abundance of unused rooms down here did allow me to make one into my own personal lab, which is where we will be brewing the potions from the list."

She blinked up at him in surprise as he explained, a warm feeling spreading through her chest, making her smile.

"That is so sweet of you...you know underneath all that meanness you wrap around yourself, you just might be a big softie." she beamed at him.

 **Severus**

Severus's head jerked up in surprise and he nearly dropped his armload as she grinned at him. _What? She thinks that_ _ **I**_ _am...sweet? Oh if Minvera could hear this..._ He bit back a chuckle at the image that thought elicited, and turned back to her, his usual mask firmly in place.

"You don't know just how wrong you are, Madame." he retorted coolly and moved towards a door that sat partially hidden by shelving behind his desk, opening it wandlessly.

"It's Miss, professor."

He glanced back at her as he stepped through the open doorway, his brow arched as if to say "and I should care why?", before he turned and strode briskly down the dark passageway, leaving her alone.

 **Rosearia**

She frowned momentarily at his continued aloofness, _And back to the brooding, sinister professor we all know and love..._ she thought sarcastically before she stepped warily into the inky blackness of the corridor he had gone down, listening intently for any sound of his presence. Hearing none, she cautiously entered the pitch-black passageway, her fingertips brushing against the wall to her left to guide her way. She walked for about 5 minutes down the gradually sloping pathway before she saw a rectangle of dim light ahead of her. She quickened her steps and finally popped her head into an immaculate room. The multiple tables were clean and glistening softly as if they were thoroughly polished, the countertops that lined the workspace were clean and orderly, with various cauldrons of many different sizes and materials sitting in rows of increasing size, from one no bigger than a teacup to one the size of a wine barrel. There were rows of shiny metal cups on one counter, all of equal size that held what appeared to be every kind of stirring rod ever made.

She scanned the room in awe, spotting the professor bent over a sink on the far side of the room, his outer robes discarded on a hook attached to the wall beside the wash basin. The sleeves of his white dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows, his dark mark standing out harshly against his skin. She didn't really notice that though, for she found that she couldn't drag her gaze from the way his surprisingly muscular shoulders strained against the fabric of the button down he sported. She noted that he had tied his shoulder length black hair back with a leather thong, and found herself thinking about how good his rear looked in his fitted trousers.

She blushed deeply when he turned and caught her staring at him from her spot in the doorway. Her eyes jumped to his angular face as he cleared his throat, and she was once again struck at how...handsome...he looked with his hair pulled away from his face. She blushed deeper as he arched that brow of his again.

"If you are quite finished staring like a dimwitted troll, would you _please_ prepare for brewing? You will find a bar of soap next to the sink with hand towels in the cabinet below. I will gather the rest of the ingredients necessary to complete the first item while you wash up." He turned abruptly and entered what she assumed to be a storeroom next to the sink.

She took a deep breath before following his instructions. She attempted to roll her sleeves up, grunting in frustration when they were too tight to make it much farther than a centimeter or two back from her wrist. She extended her arms out in front of her with a jerk, and her sleeves snapped back before her elbows and she grinned in satisfaction. She washed her hands thoroughly and dried them with a small towel that she draped over the edge of the sink when she was finished. She turned away from the sink just as he reemerged from the storeroom, his arms piled high with various jars and linen herb bags. He walked to the nearest table balancing the haphazard heap expertly, depositing them in orderly rows faster than she would have thought possible. Impressed, she stepped nearer to observe him as he flicked the wand he slid from an invisible holster on his forearm, silently accio-ing a large pewter cauldron and long glass stirring rod. A burner rose from a compartment on the table and lit automatically, the cauldron floating gently down on top of it and filling halfway with water as he measured out ingredients into little bowls that-once filled-sat themselves in a row on the right side of the bubbling cauldron in what she assumed was the order in which they would be administered.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to work?" She jumped as he barked out suddenly. She clasped her hands in front of her skirt anxiously.

"Um, well, about that..." she blushed as he paused to gaze at her suspiciously. An eyebrow arched high as he straightened from his work to fully face her, his expression one of distrust.

"What is the matter? I thought you had only recently graduated from Beauxbatons. Last year wasn't it? Do they not teach Potions there, Apprentice DunBroch?" he asked condescendingly, folding his arms across his chest, sneering at her.

 _Beauxbatons? What is Beauxbatons? Another magical school? I thought Poppy said Hogwarts was the only wizarding school in Britain._ She felt as if he was looking right through to her soul, and she averted her eyes as she tried to think of an appropriate excuse for her lack of skill.

 **Severus**

Severus frowned as confusion swam briefly in her eyes when he mentioned the school Albus had said she attended and graduated from just last year, putting this strange girl's age at a mere 19. Still a child. His frown deepened when she looked away.

"You _did_ attend Beauxbatons, didn't you?" he asked, studying her intently. Her bright eyes snapped up and she had an air of confidence as she replied.

"Yes, of course. I certainly didn't attend Hogwarts, so where else could I have gone?" she waved her hand as if to dismiss the subject.

He smirked at her, an idea popping into his head. "Well then, I am sure you know the steps and supplies necessary to brew the next item on our list. Pepper-up, if my memory serves." his tone turned diabolical as he saw the knuckles in her tightly clasped hands turn white, her face a mask of calm. "You can prepare it while I brew the Skele-grow." He simpered, pleased with himself as he turned back to prepping his ingredients. As he finished chopping the last herb and placed the correct portion into the remaining bowl about five minutes later, he glanced in her direction to see that she was still standing in the same place, appearing to be deep in thought, biting her bottom lip.

He spun towards her, causing her to startle. She released her bottom lip with a soft gasp, and he had to work hard not to stare at the slightly swollen pout. "What is the matter, Apprentice?" he widened his eyes in mock surprise. "Don't tell me you do not know how to brew one of the simplest potions!"

He grinned evilly as her face went red. "I do! It has just been so long since I read that book, I had to think for a moment before I could recall it."

"Uh-huh. Well then do you remember it now? Or do I have to brew every potion?" he replied nastily. The girl huffed softly, raising her chin indignantly.

"I assure you that I am capable of producing an adequate potion."

"Adequate? The children and staff deserve _adequate?_ " he inquired coldly, "Apprentice DunBroch you will have to do better than merely mediocre to brew in my personal lab. I would expect that from my 1st and 2nd years, but not from an apprentice who is so highly spoke of."

Her eyes flared with that strange lightning of hers and she glared at him "There is no need for your continued hostility. Focus on your potion, sir, and I will focus on mine."

She spun on her heel and gracefully stomped-if one could gracefully stomp-into his storeroom. He couldn't help himself, he waited a moment before he followed behind her silently, half expecting her to be floundering in the midst of the hundreds of jars. Instead he found her standing in the middle of the shelves, jars and bags snapping to her as she raised her hand. Her head was bent reading the label on a vial of glittering mermaid tears and when she decided to discard that, she dropped it without a second thought. He nearly jumped to catch the expensive liquid when it zoomed to its spot on the shelf. His brows furrowed as he watched this happen with a multitude of things. _She doesn't even think about it. It just happens. Things obey her without her slightest direction._ He found himself wondering for the thousandth time who this girl was. He slipped back to his potion, automatically adding the ingredients as he watched her from the corner of his eye.

She emerged from the storage room with her arms full. She deposited the items on the table across from him, facing him. She stared at the table, running her hands over the surface as she tried to find out how to make the burner emerge. He grunted and flicked his wrist, the appliance rising instantly, followed by her grinning hugely at him. He rolled his eyes at her and scoffed before pretending to focus on his brewing. He continued studying her as she closed her eyes momentarily. She snapped them open a moment later and her brows pulled together in a look of concentration. He smirked to himself, confident that he had her stumped, when her hands started flying over the ingredients, fluidly measuring, chopping, and pouring. A cauldron similar to his appeared with a soft pop onto her burner as he stirred the nearly finished skele-grow.

"NO!" he snapped loudly. She gasped and jumped, dropping a glass jar of powdered bicorn horn,shattering it on the hard table.

"What?" she asked, frowning, scanning her table for anything amiss.

He swept over to her table and snarled "That cauldron will render the potion useless. This brew requires one made of iron not pewter. A first year would know that."

He glared at her as she flicked her hand and the cauldron was replaced with the appropriate one. He flicked his wand, casting a stasis charm on the skele-grow and moved to stand beside her. She glanced up at him warily as he cleared the bicorn mess with another flick before he turned to face her again.

"Well then, it seems you require assistance after all. So, Miss DunBroch, what is the first ingredient?" he asked with a cumbersome sigh. He felt a strange warmth spread through him as she smiled up at him and rattled it off. _What is happening to me?_

 **Rosearia**

They worked side by side for the remainder of the potion, Snape would ask her various questions and point out things she was doing wrong. He wasn't exactly nice, but he wasn't being a total wanker either. Honestly it was nice. Over the next few days they fell into an easy routine as they made the others, like they had been brewing potions together for ages. She would walk in at 6pm, right after dinner, and they would wash up together. He would ready the burner, cauldron, and rod while she would gather the ingredients. If there was one she missed he would silently accio it from the storeroom and show it to her, explaining why it was needed and its function. She listened intently, absorbing and learning quickly. She blushed when on the last day he moved behind her, guiding her hands to show her a better way to dice rat hearts for the blood replenisher. His warmth seeped into her and she leaned into him absently, his body engulfing hers. She felt happier with this dour man than she had in a long time.

 **Severus**

He enjoyed the girl's company more than he allowed himself to admit. Being around her felt right. She made an affable companion and she gave off this warm glow that he found impossible to ignore. He found that her sweet demeanor and genial manner made it hard for his natural hostile attitude to rattle her, and eventually he didn't even want to. They were cordial with each other in and out of the lab. He didn't know what possessed him to wrap his arms around her when they were working on the last potion instead of just demonstrating the correct way to prepare the hearts, but he had to admit that she felt glorious. He stilled when she leaned back, pressing into him. _She isn't pulling away..._ he thought incredulously as he lightly guided her small hands. When there was nothing else to chop he reluctantly released her, stepping back into his spot beside her. He shot a sideways glance at her as she sighed, and he was stunned to see that she appeared almost sad, as if she felt as bereft at the loss of him as he was of her. They worked in continued silence as they completed the last of the potions on the list. He had just sent the remaining ingredients back into the storeroom when she spoke.

"We have one more, it wasn't on the list, as Poppy told me afterwards, but it's the Ne Mučenje."

He tensed as she named the potion he knew Pomfrey only kept on hand for him. _Did she tell her who it was for?_ He thought as she continued on.

"I couldn't believe that a school would require such a rare potion, especially since its only use is for the aftershocks that come with the Cruciatus curse. But she told me that she keeps it on hand for a specific person. Do you know who?" she asked curiously.

"No, and I do not approve of such childish things as gossip." he snapped "I will brew that one myself, you may go." He stared down at her coldly, shame filling him at the shock on her face.

"Severus..." she stepped towards him and touched his arm gently "What is wrong?"

He jerked his arm away and turned from the hurt that filled her eyes, putting his fists on the table. "Just leave. I am sure Madame Pomfrey requires your assistance by now"

"But I..." she trailed off and sighed, "As you wish. Goodnight, Professor Snape." He didn't turn around as he flicked his wrist, sending the filled vials after her as she left; another flick shut the door behind her.

He sighed, despair filling him. He couldn't let her know. She might have seen his mark, but she would shun him like everyone else if she saw the mazes of scars that marred his body. He was disgusting, inside and out. He shoved his feelings into that little black box deep in his mind, locked it, and slammed down his occlumency shields so he wouldn't have to feel them anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rosearia**

She sighed as the door shut behind her, leaving her in the total darkness of the passageway. She shrunk all the vials for the hospital down and put them into one of the bags that hung from her belt. She leaned back against the door, thinking about the man on the other side. _What did I do to upset him? Things were going well between us for once..._ she hugged herself tightly, pretending that her arms were his. Her heart felt oddly heavy as she shoved off the door, absently making her way out of his office and up towards the Hospital Wing.

Her mind was still down in the dungeons when she was walking through the inner courtyard, so she didn't notice the tall figure step out in front of her until she collided headlong with it.

"Ow!" she yelped as she landed back on her bottom hard, blinking up at what she had run into. Gilderoy Lockhart smiled arrogantly down at her. She bit back her groan and inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Miss DunBroch! Fancy meeting you here!" He grabbed her arm and hauled her rather roughly to her feet, causing her to stumble into him. "Why Madame! There is no need to throw yourself at me! If you wanted some private time, you need only ask..." he proclaimed, leering obscenely at her. She frowned and shoved him off, brushing the dirt off her skirts.

"Oh I wouldn't want to take up your valuable time, sir. I am sure there is an abundance of students who require your presence." she gestured to the entourage of teenage girls that followed him everywhere, plastering a smile on her face as he nodded and turned to wave at his fans, causing many to swoon. Seizing the opportunity, she darted out through the nearest archway, running down a rough path laid with mismatched stones as it descended towards the Forbidden Forest. She heard Lockhart shout somewhere behind her when she spied a small stone hut. She tore up the wide steps and threw open the door, running inside and spinning around to shut it. She breathed heavily as she leaned her forehead against the cool wood, listening for any sign of Lockhart outside.

"Well, 'ello!" boomed a loud voice behind her. She screamed and whirled around, spying a huge bear of a man with long scraggly hair and beard sitting at a table that looked much to small for him.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to break into your home, I was just..." she blushed and swept her hand towards the door. "I was just trying to get away from someone."

"'s alright, miss." rumbled the huge man as he stood and extended a large hand to her. "The names' Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper here at Hogwarts."

The giant grinned widely when she took his hand, hers looking positively miniscule in his. Nonetheless he shook it vigorously, so that her entire body quaked. She smiled up at him, instantly liking the enormous bloke.

" A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hagrid. I am Rosearia DunBroch, Madame Pomfrey's Apprentice."

Hagrid let out a laugh and sat back in his chair, gesturing for her to sit in the chair across from him. "I know 'o you are. I've seen yeh walkin' the Forest at night. Sent ol' Fang there to look after yeh" he gestured towards a rather large black dog lounging on a beaten looking patchwork sofa.

She giggled and waved to the animal, "So you are the nosey thing that's been following me!"

The slobbering creature barked and hopped off the couch, loping towards her, placing both paws on her lap. She laughed and scratched behind his ears, ruffling his wrinkly skin and rubbing her forehead lovingly on its furry head. Not caring in the slightest that drool soaked her dress and apron.

Hagrid watched them with a large grin "Well now not many people would let Fang slobber on 'em like that."

She sent him a look of genuine surprise. "Really? He's so sweet! And I just adore animals"

Hagrid poured tea into two enormous cups and pushed one steaming mug towards her, sipping noisily from the other. Fang settled down at her feet as she hefted the large cuppa and took a cautious sip. She was pleasantly surprised at the delicious taste. Hagrid stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"You do? I happen to have a large assortment of creatures that I look after. Would you be interested in helpin' me feed 'em?"

Rose gasped "Oh could I really?! I would love too!"

He shoved his chair back (or rather pushed the table away from him) and stood. "Let's head off then, Miss DunBroch. You're gonna love this."

Rose followed suit, glad that it was Saturday so Snape and she had started/finished early, meaning the sun was shining brightly overhead as Hagrid lead the way out the door she had entered, with Fang following close behind

"Oh Rose is fine" she stated, letting the sun soak into her upturned face, closing her eyes for a moment before she hurried along after him.

"Alrighty then. Well Miss Rose, allow me to introduce..." He paused for dramatic effect as he stopped outside of a large round paddock and gestured widely, stepping aside to allow her a better view "Buckbeak!"

There, in the middle of the makeshift corral, stood a large, majestic animal. It was half horse and half eagle, with sleek silver feathers adorning his front and striking light grey fur on his rump. She immediately noted that the fencing was more to mark the area for Hagrid than it was for actually keeping the animal in, as it would in no way hinder the large beast. Especially since he sported massive wings that were folded neatly against him. The creature had large sharp talons and an equally dangerous looking beak. Its piercing golden eyes met hers as she climbed over the low wall.

Hagrid issued a word of warning "Be careful, Hippogriffs are very proud creatures, you don't want to insult one. It might be the last thing you ever do."

She nodded in acknowledgement, not breaking eye contact with the magnificent creature. He studied her intently, and she could feel that he was judging her. She held her head high, and slowly advanced. Buckbeak squawked loudly as if in indignation, raising up on his hind legs while he beat his wings threateningly. Hagrid jumped over the wall about to rescue her from the offended beast, when she calmly raised her hand in greeting.

The creature immediately relaxed, and snorted once while he looked her over one last time before he stepped towards her, bowing his head low, his beak brushing the ground at her feet. She heard Hagrid let out a breath of relief and astonishment.

"Well I never seen a hippogriff bow to someone first. You must be something special little lady." He stepped up beside her, eyeing her incredulously as she stroked Buckbeak's feathered neck and he nudged his beak against her cheek.

She giggled and smiled at Hagrid. "No, sir. I am just a mediwitch in training." she thought a moment, contentedly caressing the animal's strong shoulders. "Hagrid...do you think I could maybe ride him?" she asked him hopefully. _Oh how I would love to ride this beautiful creature! Please say yes please say yes!_

He stroked his beard in contemplation before he grinned widely at her "I don't see why not! If he'll let cha"

She beamed and stroked Buckbeak from his forehead down his beak, and the creature looked at her "What do you say, handsome? Would you allow me the honor of riding you?" In answer he bent his legs underneath him, settling on the ground to allow her onto his back. Hagrid clapped his hands in glee.

"Oi have never seen him do this, he must really like yeh!"

She climbed onto his back gracefully, sitting sidesaddle, burying her hands into his soft feathers. Buckbeak reared back, kicking his front legs in the air, his wings beating fiercely before taking off like a rocket, galloping down the edge of the paddock. Right before they hit the wall he leapt into the air, soaring high above the trees. They climbed ever higher and were soon surrounded by big, fluffy clouds. Rosearia spread her arms wide, fingertips trailing in the soft white cumulous. Buckbeak glanced back at her with a mischievous glint in his eye before abruptly plunging into a nosedive. She squealed in a mixture of fear and exhilaration as they plummeted toward the earth, the miniature castle quickly rising to meet them. They leveled out in the inner courtyard, landing gracefully as students and teachers came pouring from the surrounding halls to investigate the scream. The students stared awestruck, yammering excitedly as the teachers pushed their way through the growing crowd.

Rosearia smiled as a first year, a short little girl with carrot hair and big brown eyes stepped forward, her small face filled with wonder. "What is it?" the girl asked eagerly.

Rose patted the creature's neck "This magnificent creature here is Buckbeak, the hippogriff."

The girl's eyes widened as she stared at the beast, and more of the braver students came forward. Buckbeak stepped back apprehensively, tossing his head and scaring the nearest children as he screeched. He calmed as Rose stroked his head and neck gently, leaning forward slightly to whisper soothingly.

 **Severus**

He had been brooding about the mediwitch, drinking tea and ignoring everyone else as per norm when a shrill scream had permeated the early afternoon calm, and Severus had bolted outside with the rest of the teachers who had been taking a repose in the teachers' lounge, thinking some naïve first year had been goaded into bothering the grindylow that resided in the fountain. He had followed the wave of staff and students heading towards the inner courtyard, and stopped abruptly at what he saw.

There, in the middle of the garden, was the mediwitch, sitting elegantly on the back of an enormous hippogriff. The sun shone on her windblown curls, redder than any rose. Her face was bright with happiness, smiling cheerily as she spoke to the students edging eagerly around her. She expertly controlled the beast when he started to get agitated, calming him effortlessly. He was still staring when a voice sounded next to him.

"I cannot believe she is able to manage that creature" he turned to see the aging Care of Magical Creatures professor, Silvanus Kettleburn, who was also studying the pair intently. "How on earth is she keeping that beast under control? That's one of Hagrid's, and he's the most proud, most easily offended animal I have ever encountered. He's very dangerous, that one. I myself have been attacked by him."

Severus frowned "She shouldn't have landed a dangerous creature in the middle of the school."

Silvanus turned to gaze at him with surprise etched on his face. "Are you kidding? She could be the Care of Magical Creatures professor, not a mere mediwitch. She's an expert! I have to have a talk with her over tea sometime. Maybe she would consider transferring fields and become my apprentice." The scarred man pushed forward to get a closer look.

Snape watched the young mediwitch as she slid gracefully off the hippogriff's back, talking to the students as she kept one small hand on it's feathered neck. Hagrid had joined the crowd, red faced and sweating from barreling up the steep hill, and was standing at the edge of the courtyard observing them, his attention rapt on the beast, smiling idiotically. He kept telling himself that he was going to go back in, but found he couldn't stop watching the girl talk to the awestruck children about the creature.

"She is beautiful, isn't she, Severus" Dumbledore stated, appearing quite suddenly beside him. Snape glared at the old man.

"I do not know what you're talking about, Headmaster."

"Come now, Severus. I know how you feel about Lily, but even you have to admit that Miss DunBroch is a particularly gorgeous witch."

Snape stared at him reproachfully, digusted "I do not ogle other staff members, unlike _some_ more lecherous ones I know." he hinted, arching his brow.

Albus merely turned to gaze at him, his blue eyes exuding innocence as he nodded his head towards the opposite side of the courtyard. "Oh, like _him?"_

Severus followed his gesture over the heads of the student body to a shadowed archway across the garden, spying Lockhart staring lewdly at the girl. Anger spiked in him and he unconsciously growled low, gritting his teeth. He stalked around the square, intent on Gilderoy, missing the Headmaster's mischievous chuckle.

As he neared the arrogant Defense professor, he noticed that the disgusting man had begun rubbing at a sizeable bulge in his pants. He swerved to come up behind him and dropped a hand heavily on the man's shoulder, startling him. "And _what_ do you think you are doing?"

Lockhart spun around and blushed red, attempting to cover himself with his hand, running the other sheepishly through his blond hair. "OH! Professor Snape! I..well...I was just observing our young aspiring mediwitch other there, to...to ensure nothing went wrong. I have battled many a dark beast and was on standby, ready to jump in should she have need of me." he ended confidently, leaning on his elbow against the stone pillar, smiling.

Snape sneered, "Oh really? It seems to me that you were otherwise..." he glanced down obviously "occupied."

Lockhart gulped guiltily, face red. He opened his mouth to respond when a soft voice drifted up from behind him and he spun, coming face to face with the petite mediwitch, who was smiling brightly.

"Professors! Hello! How are you doing?" she looked at Snape when she spoke, just glancing at the Defense professor as she finished, and her eyes widened. "Are you alright, professor? You look a little peaked, are you ill?"

Snape glanced at Lockhart, who had gone quite pale and covered himself as nonchalantly as he could. "Oh just fine, my dear!" he exclaimed, his face breaking out into a forced grin. "Just watching you tame that beast, quite impressive, if I do say so myself."

Severus's gaze snapped to the apprentice, who beamed, her eyes bright "Oh I didn't tame him, he let me ride him. He really is a magnificent creature! Hagrid introduced me. Such a sweet man, really. Enormous, too. Half giant I suppose. Very interesting. I cant wait to talk to him about it when we have tea. I touched a cloud! Can you believe it?! It was soooo fluffy! Cold t-" she rambled breathlessly, talking a million miles a minute. Severus closed his eyes and held up his hand, about to tell her to calm down when she abruptly shut up. He eyes snapped open to find her staring at his hand, still raised palm outward about level with his chest. Her expression troubled him. Her eyes had lost their normal vibrancy, dulling into a cold gray, her face was for once without mirth, blank and expressionless. He cleared his throat and immediately she snapped out of it, with nothing left of the strange flip in mood save for a trace of what looked like sadness as she morphed her face into a polite smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, and he barely heard her soft inquiry "Yes, Professor Snape? Do you have need of something?"

He shook his head absently, puzzled. _Raising my hand did all that?_ He mused. Then a horrid thought struck him as he tuned out her continued ramblings with Lockhart, who was-for once- politely silent, (no doubt to make up for his earlier weirdness) as if nothing had happened. The change was so quick that he began to think that he had imagined it, but as he studied her face, he noted that her bright eyes were more grey that usual, and her smile was strained. _Was she abused? Who would strike such a kind and beautiful creature?_ He frowned angrily _Surely not her parents. Then again, you yourself are quite familiar with the egregious blunders the people that are supposed to love and care for you make._ He tuned back in to the conversation going on around him when she once again turned her bright eyes towards him, an expectant look on her face. He glanced at Gilderoy, noting his face mirrored her expression. He was glad that all his years of spying had honed his skill at keeping a permanent scowl, which he now deepened, feigning annoyance.

"I'm afraid I must apologize, Apprentice, I fear that I had tuned out your childish ramblings a while ago. What did you say, pray tell." he sneered at her coldly.

He felt a twang of guilt at the hurt shock on her face, quickly replaced by affronted annoyance, her hands moving to her hips. "I am sorry to have bored you with my happiness, oh dark one. Mr. Lockhart here was merely informing me that you are skilled on a broom, having once been on the Slytherin Quidditch team whilst attending Hogwarts. I have never flown before. On neither beast nor broom. Riding Buckbeak was my first time." She finished her explanation by tossing a section of her waist length wild tresses over her shoulder, it having fallen forward to cover half her front.

Lockhart beamed maliciously, "Oh yes, Professor, I told her all about the shield with your name on it in the trophy room. I assured her that you would surely love to give her lessons in flying, as Madame Hooch is busy with the first years."

Snape worked hard to keep his jaw from dropping open. Scoffing, he was about to refuse with a particularly nasty comment when another voice joined the conversation.

"Ah, Severus! What a lovely idea! How nice of you! I can't believe that you don't know how to fly, Lady DunBroch! Severus was one of the best Slytherin seekers we have ever had. I look forward to the teachers' match later on in the year. Maybe you could be on my team, you would certainly make an excellent distraction." the old man winked at her playfully.

Snape's jaw did drop then, before he snapped it shut a second later and glared at the Headmaster fiercely, who simply returned his glare with a look that said it wasn't up for debate before he bid them goodbye, kissing Miss DunBroch's hand, nodding once to Lockhart before drifting away towards Minerva, who lingered on the far side of the courtyard conversing with Professor Sprout. Snape glared daggers at the Headmaster's back for a moment more, and turned to Rosearia, who's round cheeks still held a bit of an embarrassed blush as she sent him a cajoling smile.

"I look forward to working with you again, professor." she stated jovially before spinning around, her skirts twirling, allowing a glimpse of her small bare feet for a split second before she made her way down the hall. He spun around to stalk the opposite way with a scowl on his face as Lockhart spoke

"Who knew she didn't wear shoes?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosearia**

Rosearia spun away from the obviously irritated man with a sorry smile. She felt embarrassed that she had let slip her lack of experience when it came to broomsticks, and now Severus was angry with having the burden of teaching her once again. She frowned. _Why would that bother him so? I thought we had a wonderful time brewing. We were finally getting along and...well...it was very nice being around him._ She missed the way he had been when they were alone, and, though she would never admit it, she missed the way he smelled, of herbs and a slight hint of musk from the forest. It was heady and addicting. She couldn't understand why the other members of the staff disliked him so. She chuckled to herself as she drifted around the grounds, thinking of his dour demeanor and harsh tongue. _Okay maybe I can understand why he isn't so well liked, but really if any of them took the time to get to know him, they would enjoy his company like I do._ The only one who wasn't shocked that she seemed not to mind her "punishment" was Poppy. She hadn't been the least bit surprised that Rosearia had begun to look forward to the evenings brewing with the young professor.

 _"He really is misunderstood. He acts the way he does to keep people away, but under that rough exterior is a man who is capable of extreme love and loyalty. He's had a hard life, not unlike yours, my dear."_

Knowing that he had been through a lot of hardship made her heart melt even more for the austere Potions Master. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that she had made it all the way to the Black Lake until her feet squished in the rich mud on the bank. She paused in her musings to cast her gaze over the dark water. Tilting her face up she closed her eyes and let the wind wash over her. She relished in it, breathing deeply. _I will never tire of this feeling, the feeling of being free._ She glanced down at her left wrist, where her bracelet had begun to buzz gently. Poppy was calling her back to the Hospital Wing. Taking one last deep breath, she bounced on her toes for a second before she gathered her skirts and took off for the castle.

A month flew by, and Rosearia was to busy with her duties in the hospital to start her flying lessons. Not that Snape bothered to seek her out for them either. With Halloween a few days away the Hospital Wing was filled with victims of pranks ranging from silly to downright malicious. They had girls with faces full of bursting boils, pets with swollen tongues, ears that drug along the ground, teeth that hit the floor...the list went on and on. So the night before Halloween Rosearia found herself making rounds with Poppy, checking on the children that had to stay overnight. She carried a basket full of Pepper-ups, Boils-be-Gone, Anti-Shrink, Calming Draught, and a potion specially tailored to counter act the Weasley twins' creations. They were almost done when Minerva entered. Poppy waved for her to wait in her office while they finished up.

"I wonder what she wants" Pomfrey stated as they made their way back up to the front. Rosearia placed the significantly lighter basket on the little table outside the office door as they entered. Minerva stood up from the couch she had waited on, her hands folded primly in front of her.

"Ah, Poppy! Yes. Well I came to see if you wouldn't mind taking my rounds tonight, I have a last minute engagement that requires my attention." the stern Gryffindor Head stated matter-of-factly.

Poppy wasn't the last bit fooled. Crossing her arms, she narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Uh huh. You have a date with Albus don't you?"

Minvera turned a shade of pink that clashed with her strict nature. Rosearia gasped like a school-girl. "You and the Headmaster?!"

Poppy smirked, moving to elbow the Transfiguration professor playfully. "Oh _Minny_ here has had his heart for a decade now. They make quite the adorable pair." The matron's face turned serious. "I am sorry, Minerva, but there is to many students here that need my attention. The pranks are getting a bit out of control." Her eyes narrowed, hinting not to subtly that the unruly children who needed to be dealt with were mostly from Gryffindor. McGonagall's face fell as she nodded in understanding. Rosearia stepped forward.

"I can do your rounds tonight, Deputy Headmistress."

Minerva's head snapped up, her eyes hopeful. "Really?! You would?! I mean" she sent a Poppy a pleading look. "if Madame Pomfrey allows it." The elder mediwitch rolled her eyes, glancing at Rosearia out of the corner of her eye. She nodded once, smiling.

"Fine. She can take over for tonight. Go have fun, Minny." the matron smiled as Minerva hugged her most uncharacteristically, patting her back.

"Thank you!" the professor stated as she nearly bounced out the door with Rosearia following close behind, unable to keep from giggling at the normally severe woman's antics.

"So where are you two going?" she asked as Minerva led the way out of the Hospital Wing.

"We are apparating to Paris to eat at the top of the Eiffel tower under the stars! He said he has a special surprise for me." Minerva gushed, a dreamy look in her eye. Rosearia smiled, happy at the obvious love on the elder woman's face.

They separated at the Great Hall after Minerva told her the areas she would be patrolling till 2am, saying that she had to go get ready for her big date. Rosearia waved her off and turned towards the entryway.

"Okay" she stated to herself. "I have floors 1-3, the grounds from Hagrid's hut to the Quidditch Pitch, and the dungeons. Best start from the top." She marched up to the third floor, and made her way slowly back down, making sure to check all of the little nooks and crannies along the way. As she reached her starting point again she decided to walk the grounds before heading to the dungeon for a bit of fresh air. All was clear till she reached the pitch, where she found two seventh years snogging in the equipment storage room, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. She escorted them to their dorms without informing their Heads of House, which surprised them. She told them it was because of the coming holiday, but really it was because she couldn't find it in herself to see them get punished for something that didn't hurt anyone. She finally made her way down to the dungeons, well after midnight.

It didn't take long before she didn't recognize where she was. "The dungeons are much bigger than I thought" she said out loud. She had only ever been as far as the Slytherin common room, and the complete silence unnerved her. It was pitch black down here, and she longed for a light, but Minerva had warned her not to use one, as students that were out of bed would see it before she found them, and they would run and hide until she passed. So she relied on her ears and trailed the tips of her fingers along the cold stone wall. She could feel her nerves growing tighter and tighter, she jumped a foot in the air when a rat ran over her foot. Her heart pounded in her chest as she continued on through the twisting catacombs deep under the castle. Her hand brushed something wooden, and she stopped to feel around it. A door! She felt for a handle and turned it.

 **Severus**

He was patrolling the dungeons when a ear piercing scream shattered the silence. He broke into a run, a thousand scenarios streaking through his mind. There were nasty creatures down here, boggarts, ghouls, and the worst of the ghosts. That's why he patrolled every night, regardless if it was his shift. He knew these dungeons like the back of his hand. He rounded a corner and spied a light coming from an open door. His stomach twisted when he realized what room someone had stumbled into. Some unlucky soul had unknowingly wandered into the room that housed the nastiest boggart ever to be caught at Hogwarts. Albus had named it the _Pavor Nocturnus_ or Night Terror. Severus had met it when it had escaped a few years back, and it made even he shiver in fear. It had caused five students to pass out from fright, and had cornered two more. It was the only boggart known to physically harm people. Instead of simply scaring them with their worst fear, it takes on the physical powers of your fear as well. The giant snake it had turned into when cornering the students had bitten one, poisoning her like the real thing.

He rushed into the room, wand at the ready, when the scene made him freeze. There, on her knees with her face in her hands and sobbing, was Rosearia. Standing in front of her was a hulking bear of a man with short blond hair dressed in a gold tunic and white leggings with a glittering jeweled belt and sword on his hip. He wore a large shiny golden crown with enormous rubies in it. He couldn't see the man/boggart's face as it faced the mediwitch, but he heard its booming voice.

"You thought you could hide from me?! Did you think I would not find you, you stupid girl?! Did you think I would simply let you go? That I would leave you be and give up infinite power?! The only reason I _allowed_ your continued presence at that school is because you haven't yet turned 21. I still have your mother at my side. She never caused this much trouble. But I am here to collect you, and this time, you wont get away."

A long, thick golden chain appeared in the man's beefy hands. He rattled it and laughed as Rosearia jumped in fright. Her big blue eyes were enormous as she looked up from her hands, tears streamed down her cheeks as she started to beg, falling back and inching away until her back pressed against the wall.

"No...please. Please don't. NO! NO!" the boggart clamped twin gold cuffs on her wrists, thin chains ran from them, joining into one and growing larger till it formed the chain that dangled from his hand. The man laughed.

"Come little genie. Time to go back in your room." At that her eyes went wild with terror. He gave the chain a hard jerk and Rosearia fell forward, catching herself with her elbows. The beast stepped up and pulled the chain straight up, raising her arms over her head till her toes were just barely touching the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face as the man leaned in close, his face in her hair "Never forget, genie. You. Belong. To. _ME._ "

Snape had been staring transfixed at the scene unfolding before him. But when she went limp he snapped out of it. He raised his wand and pointed it at the cuffs on Rosearia's wrists. "Relashio" he stated in his even voice, belying the anger and the sudden need to protect her that filled him.

The chains fell, dropping her to the floor. He winced as he heard a crack when her head hit the stone. The boggart merely glanced at him before returning its attention back to the girl laying unconscious at its feet. Its face was large, flushed with anger and sweaty, with small, ice blue eyes filled with insanity. Snape flicked his wand at the creature's back.

"Levicorpus"

The creature roared as it was flung into the air. Severus rushed forward and picked up the petite, limp body bridal style and ran for the door, slamming it shut wordlessly and wandlessly as soon as he cleared it. He kept going till he burst into his private chambers, freezing as he realized where he was. He stood staring at the beat up couch, wondering why in the hell he had run the entire way and why on earth he brought her _here_ , instead of the hospital wing.

That thought prompted him to look down at the woman currently in his arms. Her face was impossibly pale, completely colorless. Her cheek pressed into his chest as he held her. He took the opportunity to slip into her mind, but was met with an impenetrable wall. Try as he might he couldn't find a way around it. Slipping out he turned towards the couch and gently laid her on the cushions, summoning a thick black blanket to cover her. He checked her pulse at her wrist, and frowned when he felt raised lines on what appeared to be smooth skin. He brought her wrist closer to his face, and for the first time, noticed the telltale shimmer of a glammer. Without letting go he whispered.

"Finito"

A second later the shimmer melted away, and there, stark against the paleness of her otherwise smooth skin, were multiple bumpy, raised lines. The kind you get from being bound long enough for the restrains to cut into the flesh. From the look of them, it appeared that the same wounds were opened multiple times. Frowning, Snape grabbed her other wrist, and found similar markings.

Ignoring the dangerous feelings rising within him, he released her hands and flicked his wand in the direction of the hearth, lighting a fire.

"Winky." he said quietly and waited for the soft pop that signified the house elf's arrival.

"Master Snape. What can Winky do for you?"

Snape wrinkled his nose at the strong smell of alcohol that surrounded the little elf. "Fetch some tea and chocolate, if you would. Two cups. Some sugar cubes and honey on the side please."

Winky frowned "Sugar cubes and honey? Master Snape _never_ has sugar cubes or honey in his tea..."

"Just. Do. It." Snape stated in a voice that brokered no argument.

The elf nodded and disappeared. A second later a tray laden with a large steaming teapot, a bowl of sugar cubes, a small pitcher of honey, two cups, a large unwrapped bar of chocolate, and some warm biscuits appeared on the coffee table beside him. His stomach growled loudly as the delicious aromas wafted up and he realized that he hadn't eaten for some time. But a stirring on the couch had him turning away from the food.


	10. Chapter 10

**Severus**

Though he really wanted to eat, he turned towards the couch when he heard a soft sigh and the tell-tale ruffle of the blankets. She had stretched her arms above her head, and her hair lay in wild curls around her small, round face. Blood was returning to it, and her cheeks filled with their usual rosy glow. Her lips were slightly parted, allowing another small sigh to slip through. A warm feeling flickered in the pit of Severus's stomach. A feeling he hadn't felt since Lily was alive. It puzzled him. _I still love Lily. I will_ _ **always**_ _love Lily. This witch's beauty and similarity to her is the only reason I feel this way. But she will never be her._ He frowned, spinning around to face the hot food. He ate slowly, sipping a second cup of tea as he waited for the witch to wake. It was near 3 in the morning and his eyes were heavy with exhaustion. His head jerked up as he felt himself dozing off, and he grew irritated. He stormed over to the couch from the transfigured armchair that he had been occupying, which popped back to the end table it had originally been when he stood up. He stood over the sleeping girl and cleared his throat loudly.

Her eyes snapped open, a brilliant flash of blue in the dark and dreary room. She gasped and he felt a twinge of guilt as she jerked. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear as they frantically scanned the area. When they landed on him, they calmed, though confusion still swam within them.

"Professor Snape? Wh-What happened? Where are we?" she sat upright, the covers pooling in her lap as her hair surrounded her. He glowered down at her, his arms crossed.

"We are in my personal chambers, as it was the closest safe place in the dungeons. I heard you scream on patrol, and found you with the _Pavor Nocturnus,_ the nastiest boggart known in the world. I subdued it and carried you here after it rendered you unconscious." he stated this matter of factly in his cool detached voice. His frown deepened as he began to question her. "What were you doing in the dungeons? It is Minerva's night to patrol, not to mention the fact that mediwitches do not have rounds."

She blushed but readily explained. "The Deputy Headmistress came to the Hospital Wing to ask Madame Pomfrey to take over her shift, but with Halloween just days away the pranks have been getting out of hand."

He waited for her to insinuate that his own house was mostly to blame for the more vicious pranks, but he was surprised when she merely continued.

"Madame Pomfrey had to decline, so I offered to take her place. It took me a little longer than expected to do the grounds, as I found a few wayward students that I escorted back to their dorms, so by the time I came to the dungeons it was well past midnight. Minerva had informed me that using a light would be ineffective, so I felt along the walls and listened for any rule breakers. I came across that door and opened it to check for children. No one told me about any creatures being housed down here."

He scoffed at her ignorance "Hogwarts is home to many deadly creatures. That is no secret. Now, why did the boggart affect you so? Why didn't you raise your wand? You are an adequate duelist from my experience, I shouldn't have had to rescue you. You are a member of staff, not a student."

Her eyes filled with sadness and shame before she looked away, sighing. "I...I...I can't tell you, professor."

Severus was about to threaten her when something stopped him. She sat curled up in a small ball on his couch, her knees to her chest with such a look of hopelessness on her normally jovial face. She so resembled Lily, it hurt him to see such an expression on her face. He sat next to her, his body stiff as he stared at the fireplace.

"I will not discuss what you tell me with anyone except the Headmaster. I do not know if you have noticed, but I am not much of a talker, nor do I have any friends with which to gossip."

He glanced over at her, and caught her studying him with a strange expression on her face. She had apparently decided to trust him, as just when he thought she wasn't going to say anything, she spoke.

"I am your friend, professor."

Shock coursed through him, he didn't know what possessed him when he replied, "You may call me Severus, Miss DunBroch."

The way her cheeks darkened was not lost on him.

"Only if you will call me Rose."

He nodded curtly and she took a deep breath.

"I guess I had better tell you more about myself, or tonight won't make sense. I grew up a little differently than most, secluded from both the wizarding world and the muggle one. I was kept in a small, dark, windowless room with my two sisters beneath the castle that I called home for the majority of my childhood. We were only allowed to go out to the garden with our mother, or grandmother, and always with guards. Later in life, before she died, my grandmother would sneak me out. Though we were almost always caught..."

She shuddered as the memories washed over her, and she fingered the tiny, silver circlet that was ever present on her forehead as she spoke of her grandmother. She trailed off and he watched as her face went blank and emotionless. She spoke as she would about the weather.

"The man you saw, the one the boggart turned in to, was my father. He was a monster. He ruled over my family with an iron fist, and treated my mother as his slave. He would beat and torture us every day when we were little, as far back as I can remember. My mother would comfort us after the 'sessions', as she called them, and told us that one day it would stop. That he was waiting for something, and when it happened, he wouldn't harm us anymore. He sent for us one day after I turned ten. The guards dragged us into his torture room. My little sisters were crying, I saw him standing in the middle of that horrid place with a whip, and I was so _angry_. I held Ivy as they tied Iris to a pole next to him. I saw red as he raised the whip and screamed in rage. The windows burst, the ropes holding my little sister disintegrated, and the whip burst into flames. My father stepped towards us and I flung my hands out, sending him flying backwards into the wall and the guards knocked me out. I woke up back in our little room, alone. I beat on the door for hours, calling for my mother, my sisters and grandmother. When someone finally came, it was the guards. They brought me out to the garden, and I saw... " She paused, and he sat silent, waiting for her to continue. Her voice held the weight of such guilt. "He had killed them. Twin girls. Barely six years old. My mother just stood there, staring at them. She became a shell after that, lifeless. My grandmother told me that my magical outburst was what my father had been waiting for. What he had been trying to cause with the beatings. I ran away a few years later with the help of a new and sympathetic guard, after my grandmother died. I met Poppy right after that, and she taught me most of what I know. Everything else I have read in books and taught myself. I stayed in hiding until she offered me this apprenticeship. My worst fear is that he will find me and take me back."

Severus stayed silent after she finished, keeping his face blank as he digested what she was telling him. He didn't speak for a while when she had finished, and the pair sat there in silence, neither knowing the right thing to say. _No wonder why she is so protective of the students._ He understood now why she had exploded at him that first day. Unsure of how to handle this awkward situation, he filed away the more sensitive information for review at a later time, when he was alone. He picked the topic he deemed the safest and resorted to his usual severe demeanor. He turned around to face her, crossing his arms and frowning as he would when a student couldn't answer a question during class.

"You never attended Beauxbatons." Severus stated. He didn't phrase it as a question, but she nodded anyway, and he scoffed "So you aren't even qualified to be an apprentice, let alone a mediwitch! I mistook you for a first year when we met. Are you even old enough to take the O.W.L.s?"

Her head snapped up at his condescending tone. Her eyes darkened and flashed with that familiar lightening. _Ah, there we go._ He could deal with this, he could handle her being angry.

"I am 20, _professor_. Well above the legal age in the wizarding world."

He scoffed, "Barely"

She continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "And if you were worried about me harming students, Madame Pomfrey is an excellent teacher. The Headmaster is aware of my situation, and assured me that it was alright. Apparently there is such a thing called _homeschooling_." she said the last bit with more than a little sarcasm.

She was about to go on when a loud rumbling came from her stomach. Snape grunted disapprovingly and gestured towards the table where the food and tea still lay. He flicked a silent warming charm at it and steam once again rose from the teapot, and the smell of hot biscuits filled the air. She didn't move for a minute and he went to a bookself behind the couch. He was pretending to search for a book when a soft "Thank you" permeated the quiet. He grunted and grabbed an old tome without bothering to look at the title, and transfigured the end table back into an armchair. He sat and cracked open the book, pretending to read as he studied her while she daintily ate a biscuit. She had elected to slide off the couch and knelt on the floor next to the coffee table. He noted her elegance, remembering her impeccable manners whenever she ate in the Great Hall or conversed with...well anyone really. As long as she held that temper she was very gracious _._ She obviously came from an aristocratic family. _She did mention her childhood home was a castle. And the accent that slips through whenever she is angry is Gaelic. There aren't that many castles still occupied by wizarding families in Ireland..._ he was going to have to do some research later. He knew that Albus wouldn't tell him anything unless he knew most of it already. What was he hiding? What is so different about this witch, that he would allow her to apprentice under Madame Pomfrey when she didn't even attend a school? To his knowledge he never made such allowances in the past, going so far as to not permit the staff to take on any family members. And according to her account, she didn't even show signs of magic until she was ten. That is very late, almost unheard of. Would the book have written her down? He would have to check later. He snapped out of his internal musings and glanced up from the page he had been staring at when Rosearia spoke.

"Severus.."

His heart nearly stopped beating and his breath hitched. He worked hard to keep the blood rising up and coloring his cheeks. Hearing her soft, lilting voice say his name felt a caress. He knew then that he would do almost anything to hear her say it again.

"I know that with Halloween and everything, that both of us have been busy, but I was wondering if you would teach me to ride a broomstick in the morning. Madame Pomfrey has granted me leave for the holiday weekend, and it being Saturday, there are no classes." his eyebrow arched high and she blushed "I mean, if you are too busy with your other duties then I understand. You have already helped me so much, rescuing me from the boggart and allowing me to brew potions with you. Thank you for that, by the way. Rescuing me."

He shifted in his seat, putting the book on top of one of the many piles. He stood and held his hand out to assist her off the floor. She slipped her small hand in his and he hauled her up, holding on long enough to steady her. His face was stern as he spoke. "No thanks is needed, Miss Rosearia. And I suppose that, after I finish up some things tomorrow, that I might be able to assist you. I will meet you at the Training Grounds at 3pm sharp."

She smiled up at him broadly, and turned to leave. She paused at the door. He was about to ask her if there was anything _else_ she wanted him to do when she suddenly spun around. Before he knew what was happening she ran back and threw her arms around him. He stood there stiffly, stunned. Her body was pressed tight against his as she squeezed him, her face laid on his chest.

"Thank you, Severus."

She ran out the door a moment later, closing it with a bang. She didn't notice the dark blush that had crept up to the dour professor's cheeks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rosearia**

Rosearia's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest as she slammed the door to Severus's chambers. She ran down the hall, apparating back to her room midstride, and collapsed breathless onto her bed. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. _She hugged him. She hugged him. She hugged HIM!_ _Ohhh and it felt so good too..._ she thought, remembering the feel of his body pressed up against hers. The feeling of her breasts pressed against him had her tingling all over. She couldn't believe that she had hugged the dour professor. Poppy would just die! No, she wouldn't even believe it.

She thought about their plans to meet tomorrow for flying lessons as she readied for bed. _He really is nice under that severe mask. He didn't even comment on the horrors I went through, didn't look at me with pity. He accepted it and acted as though it didn't change a thing._ She smiled, replaying the scene in her head. Remembering how he had tried to look mad, but couldn't quite pull it off. _He just interrogated me on not having a formal education. That is so like him._ Her good mood damped when she thought about what she had shared with him. She felt bad that she had left out the most important detail. The reason _why_ her sisters had been disposed of the moment she showed any magical ability. She herself didn't know until her grandmother had told her the terrible truth the night before she was found dead of a heart attack in her bed. Only Poppy knew the whole truth about her, and that's the way it was going to stay, no matter how badly she wanted to confide in the enigmatic Professor Snape.

 **Severus**

Severus stood in the middle of the training grounds with a broom in each hand. He had discarded his flowing outer robes, leaving him in his fitted Potions Master jacket, black trousers and his dragon hide boots. He ignored the looks students gave him as they passed by as he waited. He cast a tempus charm wandlessly in front of him.

2:57pm

"I guess she's never heard of being _early_ to an engagement." he said grumpily, not wanting to admit to himself that the reason for his nasty mood was due to his fear of her not showing up. He was about to incinerate the brooms and return to his research in the dungeons when he caught sight of a mass of blood-red curls exiting the front doors of the castle. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding as she made her way over to him. She had also decided against her usual attire, opting instead for a long sleeved grey tunic with a black leather over bust corset and tight black pants. He stared at her, his mouth going dry. She bounded to a stop in front of him, as big smile on her face.

"Hello, Severus! I am so excited for our lesson!" she gushed as she pulled her long hair back into a high ponytail, attempting to get every piece, but failing miserably, as curls bounced loose to frame her face.

He silently conjured some water into his suddenly parched mouth and swallowed before frowning down at her. "You're late."

She blushed sheepishly, "Ahh yes, sorry about that. We got a few more admits this morning, and Madame Pomfrey asked me to take vitals before I came down. It took a little longer than expected"

He huffed "Humph well, I suppose that is forgivable. What are you wearing? Those pants are to tight for proper flight, and where are your shoes?" Noticing for the first time that her feet were bare.

She looked bewildered "What? Oh I never wear shoes. I enjoy the feeling of the ground beneath my feet, or water. I love the water. And the pants are stretchy. See?" She pulled at the cloth covering her thigh. It stretched outward easily, and she beamed. "It's muggle! They're called 'yoga pants'. Super comfortable."

He grunted and thrust one of the brooms forward. "Here, this one is for you."

The broom was light brown and polished to a high shine. It had glistening silver footrests on either side and looked brand new. It _was_ brand new, as he had bought it early this morning in Diagon Alley, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "I had the footrests adjusted to your height, so it will be easier to fly"

She gripped it tightly and looked like she was about to hug him again. She seemed to know that he had gotten it for her "Oh, Severus...it's perfect! Thank you so much!"

"Yes, well, you need a broom if you are going to learn to fly, and the ones here are subpar. Now!" He snapped and she stood straight, her face determined, and the lesson began. "Lay your broom on the ground at your feet on the right side. Good. Now hold your hand over it, and say 'UP'." "As a command, not a question." "Now mount it." "No, not sidesaddle." "Because sidesaddle is for animals, not a broom. You will fall off." "Try it then, if you know so much." "Ha! See? I said you would fall. Didn't make it five feet off the ground. Now, throw a leg over it and straddle it. Yes. Slide back a bit. Good. Now kick off and hover a few feet in the air."

She hovered for a second or two and flew in a circle. "I think I've got it!" she exclaimed and glanced back at him. She smiled mischievously and flew in a tight circle around him. When she got behind him again she whispered into his ear "Catch me if you can"

He whipped his head around as she took off across the grounds. He growled and broke into a run, throwing the broom out in front of him and jumped onto it. He shot off like a bullet after her. He chased her around the towers and over the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

Unbeknownst to them, quite a crowd had gathered at the windows inside to watch their lesson, with many unbelieving that the dark dungeon bat and the beautiful new mediwitch were getting along so well. The most surprised was Professor McGonagall, who stood watching out a window in the Great Hall. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back. "Albus, must you startle me so?"

"My dear, you are to fun to startle. Though it is normally not so easy. What are you looking at?"

"Severus and that new apprentice. He is teaching her to ride a broom. Who doesn't know how to ride a broom? Anyway, he looks almost...happy. They seem to be getting along rather well after their spat on the first day. It is rather hard to believe."

"Ahh yes. I thought those to might go well together."

Minerva glanced at him confusedly and shrugged, returning her gaze outside just as the two flew off. As Dumbledore watched Snape chase the witch over the grounds, he thought _They are coming together faster than I thought. Good. My plan is falling into place._

Severus hadn't felt so carefree in longer than he cared to remember. Chasing after this crazy witch, hearing her laughter drift back to him on the wind filled him with emotions he thought long dead. He narrowed his eyes and sped up, the distance between them shrinking steadily. He was right behind her when she glanced back again. Surprise flashed over her face and he smirked at her. She grinned back at him, a competitive glint in her eye. She shot up through the cloud line a second later. He followed close behind and held an arm in front of his face as he flew through the fluffy barrier. He popped out and hovered above a sea of white. He looked around, turning in a full circle, searching for her. It was silent, without so much as a whisper. There was no wind to move the clouds, and everything looked frozen in time. He heard the tiniest swish of air behind him and whipped around, expecting to see her. Nothing. Now he was getting worried. _Did she fall? This is her first time flying_. He called for her.

"Miss DunBroch!" no answer. He pulled out his best teacher voice, the one that made the first years cry "DunBroch!" Still nothing. He tried to quell the rising panic, and he for the first time he said her first name " _Rosearia!"_

He heard giggling coming from above him and he glanced up. There, hovering upside down right above him, was Rose. He frowned as relief flooded through him. She giggled again at the look on his face.

"Oh Severus! Were you _worried_ about me?" she blinked at him, her face a mask of innocence.

"No." he said coldly.

Her smile faltered. "Severus...I didn't mean to upset you." She floated down in front of him, turning right way up. "I am sorry."

His eyebrow arched and she let go of her broom, reaching out to touch him. Her broom rocked and jumped, her hand snapped back to grip the handle and she let out a terrified squeak. He couldn't help himself, he chuckled. She stuck her tongue out a him and nudged him. "You still haven't caught me yet, Severus."

He smirked and reached out to touch her. Just as his fingers were about to brush her she dived down back through the cloud barrier. He sped up to her this time, easily catching the up. He let go of his broom and snagged her around the waist. She screamed as they fell through the sky, and he pulled her into him as she covered her face. Just before they hit the ground he whispered. "Arresto Momentum"

They froze an inch above the ground. After a moment she peeked out above her fingers. They settled to the ground gently, Rosearia on top of him, and, seeing that they were not dead, she raised up, her face pink.

"You're crazy! You almost killed us!" she continued to scold him, slapping his shoulder and chest playfully every few words.

He growled low in his throat, grabbed her tiny waist firmly and rolled till he was on top of her. He snagged both of her small wrists and pinned them to the ground on either side of her head before he knew what he was doing. Her gasp made him freeze. He looked down at her, her full red lips were parted slightly, her cheeks were a rosy pink and her hair had broken free of the band, the curls splayed around her. Her gasp made her breasts press into his chest, and her big blue eyes were bright.

"Severus?" she said breathlessly.

 **Rosearia**

 _He's going to kiss me_. The tension around them was palpable. Heat pooled low in her abdomen. She waited for it. Wanted it. She stared into his deep black eyes and waited for him to kiss her. She nearly groaned when his face melted into his cold stone mask and he rolled off of her. He stood and walked a few paces away as she stood and dusted off her clothes. She took a few calming breaths before she walked up to him.

"Severus? Is everything okay?"

She touched his shoulder gently. He didn't look at her. He held out his hand and the brooms zoomed into it.

"We should be getting back."

She frowned, but fell into step beside him as he started through the trees. Eventually, she had to ask.

"Severus did I do something wrong?"

He froze and she nearly walked into his hard back. His shoulders were tense as he thrust an arm out in front of her, and he didn't turn around when he spoke.

"Apparate us back. I know you can."

Hurt filled her at his cold tone. She brushed her fingers lightly against his arm and they appeared outside the doors to the Great Hall with a soft pop. He jerked away from her and started down the corridor that led to the dungeons. She frowned at his back until she could see him no longer before she entered the hall. She walked up to the staff table and sat beside Poppy, poking at the food that appeared in front of her absently, her mind on the potions professor.

"Are you alright, Rosearia?" came Madame Pomfrey's motherly voice next to her. She glanced up at her mentor and saw the concern there. She sent her a smile that she didn't feel.

"Oh I am fine, Madame Pomfrey. Merely thinking over my flying lesson."

A certain knowing twinkle glinted in Poppy's eye "Uh huh. I know all about that. How did your _lesson_ with Professor Snape go?"

Rosearia's eyes widened in surprise "Oh! I didn't know you knew. Severus was an excellent teacher."

"Oh honey _everyone_ saw you two on the grounds. Was _Severus_ cordial?" Poppy was positively popping with glee, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

She blushed slightly "He was, yes."

Someone cleared their throat behind her. She spun around with a large smile, hoping to see the dour Potions professor, but came face to face with the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her smile slipped "Oh, Professor Lockhart. How are you?"

"Wonderful, really. Now are you and our dear Professor Snape an...item?" he asked, no small amount of disgust evident on his face. She frowned, her dislike of the arrogant man growing.

"Not that it is really any of your business, but if you must know, the answer is no."

He smiled in what she was sure he thought to be a charming way, but to her it felt fake. "Oh good. Well there was something else I wanted to ask you, dear."

She sighed inwardly, but plastered a polite smile on her face. "Oh? And my name is Miss DunBroch."

His oily smile slipped a bit "Right. Miss DunBroch, Professor Snape and I are collaborating on a class on dueling later on in November, and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to attend. In case there are any unfortunate accidents."

Relief filled her and she grinned at him "I'd be delighted too!"

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Ill send along a memo with the date when it is finalized."

She nodded and returned to pushing food about her plate until Poppy stood to leave. She followed her back to the Hospital Wing and occupied herself with the care of her patients.


	12. Chapter 12

**Severus**

Severus slammed the door to his office so hard it nearly broke. His head was in turmoil, his emotions even more so. He hadn't been able to occlude them since he had nearly kissed Rosearia. _Rosearia..._ He dragged a hand through his long black hair. When had she become Rosearia even in his mind? He barely knew her. _But still_...she drew him. He couldn't force down the feelings she invoked in him. He slammed his hands on either side of his head, _Lily. Lily. I love LILY._ Suddenly a thought popped into his mind, like a clear ray of light. _I'm only attracted to the mediwitch, I LOVE Lily._ He grasped onto that and held it like his life depended on it. He used it to calm the unwanted waves of emotions enough to shove them into that small box in the back of his mind. Focusing on his lust, he quickly added to the thought, causing the one emotion he w _as_ familiar with rise. _I am attracted to her. But who isn't really? All the males in the school want to fuck her. I am no different. She flirted with me. Wore that corset and those tight muggle pants. She purposefully seduced me._ He frowned in anger as he successfully blamed her in his mind, and he straightened with resolve. _Though my body lusts like any other, my heart belongs with Lily still. I will not fall prey to the baser instincts._ Yes. Now he was under control. He vowed in mind to avoid the temptress at all costs. As he laid in bed that night, after deciding to skip supper, one last thought drifted.

 _Tomorrow I will begin my research. I will find out who Rosearia Minuette DunBroch truly is._

6 weeks later

December 17th 1992

 **Rosearia**

Many weeks had gone by, and Rosearia had come to the firm conclusion that Professor Snape not only did not like her, but was also actively avoiding her. This lack of contact had the staff, as well as the students, assuming that whatever was starting between them, was now over. And she couldn't help but agree. Unfortunately, this made others much more bold when it came to flirting with her, and some were outright vulgar.

Professor Flitwick continually sent charmed flowers to sing in the Hospital Wing (she quite liked these, though, and left them about the sick beds to sings lullabies at night)

Multiple upper class students would surprise her in the hall whenever she left the Hospital. Some were shy and polite, while others merely shouted crude comments at her. One, Percy Weasley, from her first night, constantly approached her. Still more of the students, the younger ones, feigned all manner of ailments to see her. (Though after Madame Pomfrey realized what was going on, she exploded at one unfortunate pupil, so, the little one having spread that around, they came up to her in the halls or on the grounds instead of going to the Hospital Wing.)

The worst was the vain and, in her mind incredibly inept, Gilderoy Lockhart. He would follow her from the Great Hall after meals, prattling on about himself. He joined her uninvited on walks about the lake, to talk about himself. He even visited the Hospital Wing on multiple occasions, this time to tell them how best to heal the Potter boy's arm after the poor boy took a bludger to it. Poppy found this both insulting and amusing, and allowed the professor to "heal" the boy. In reality he made his bones vanish, which Poppy chewed him out for.

Since the caretaker's cat, Mrs. Norris, was found petrified, Rosearia hadn't bothered to leave the Hospital Wing. Though when she told Poppy about the hissing voice she heard in the walls some nights, she made her leave, telling her that she needed to get out before she went "stir crazy". That led her to where she was now, standing in the Great Hall at 8 oclock at night, for the first meeting of the Dueling Club.

What was supposed to be a one-time demonstration by Professors Lockhart and Snape, was now turned into a club due to the supposed opening of the "Chamber of Secrets", something Madame Pomfrey refused to explain to her, though she could feel the tension that surrounded the staff. Gilderoy had still requested her presence though, and when she tried to politely decline, Madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster both approved it.

So here she was, standing in the shadows off the side, watching as Professor Lockhart directed the students to place sparring matts from a center dueling stage. When he was satisfied and everyone was gathered, he clapped his hands together, smiling broadly.

"Gather round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club. To train you all up! In case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details see my published work."

Rosearia rolled her eyes as he paused and removed his cloak, throwing into the crowd. She glanced up when she heard a not so quiet scoff. She locked eyes with the culprit and blushed. Professor Snape stood at the end of the long stage, scowling as usual, though this time with a mocking amusement. When their eyes met he frowned darkly and pointedly fixed his gaze back on the arrogant man center stage. She sighed and turned her attention forward.

"Let me introduce my assistant...Professor Snape" Lockhart gestured over to the dour man.

She couldn't help it, she laughed. Severus shot her a look that could kill, and she quieted. Though she still giggled behind her hand. He set his face in his normal level of sternness and ascended the stairs to the stage, his back held rigidly straight.

Gilderoy continued "He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you will still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him."

This time she snorted, _Professor Snape is going to wipe the floor with that arrogant fool._ She folded her arms and leaned against the wall, glancing up in time to see the severe professor looking at her with something akin to mischief. She blinked and smiled, _ahh that must be why he agreed to do it in the first place, especially knowing he would be called 'assistant'. He just wanted the opportunity to flatten that ego without getting into trouble._ She was much more interested now, adjusting her position to be ready to assist whenever necessary, and knowing Snape she probably would be. She held the wand Poppy had forced her to get in her hand lightly, brushing her fingers along the pale elder wood wand, envisioning the unicorn hair embedded in it. The man named Ollivander was quite shocked when this one "chose" her. He had only ever made one, according to him, and hadn't expected to be able to pair it, as the nature of the hair and the wood contrast so sharply. She didn't understand what he meant, as she had never needed a wand, and still didn't. She only used it for show, as Madame Pomfrey said that it wasn't normal for her magic to be so controlled without one. Her attention snapped back up to the stage as Lockhart started again.

"Never fear."

She watched as the two men slowly marched forward, facing each other, raising their wands in front of them and flicking them back down. She told herself she was watching both, but really she couldn't keep her eyes off Severus. His movements were so confident and fluid, but sharp at the same time. They bowed slightly to each other before turning on their heels to pace away to either ends of the stage. Reaching their desired spot, they spun around, each posing differently as they raised their wands. She noted how Severus's hair moved and blushed as she envisioned running her hands through it. She thought briefly that Snape reminded her of the snake of his House as Lockhart began to count.

"One."

Oh she itched to see Snape wipe that arrogant smile off his face.

"Two."

She didn't think she had ever been so tense in her life.

"Three"

She gasped as Snape stepped right foot forward, planting it strongly as he brought his raised wand arm down with a loud, confident and articulated "EXPELLIARMUS." His spell was so powerful (as was his stance) that Lockhart yelled as he was flung back so far he hit the wall. When he righted himself he spouted some nonsense about letting Snape do it and commanded the assembly to break off into pairs for dueling on the matts. This worried her. Sure enough less than five minutes went by before the room descended into chaos. The frenzied dueling included Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy using far more malicious spells than the Disarming Charm the professors demonstrated, Ron Weasley's broken wand had Seamus Finnigan ashen-faced, and Hermione Granger had reduced to physical combat with Milicent Bulstrode. She gasped and ran into the fray, which were no longer on separate matts, dodging spells as she rushed towards Finnigan. She flicked her fingers at him as she passed, raising him into the air to float above the fight as he passed out. She slid on her knees, skidding to a halt beside an unconscious student bleeding from her mouth. As a spell was cast their way, she leaned over the fallen girl, protecting her with her body as a silver dome covered them. The dome melted as the spell was deflected and she cupped the girls pale face. A warm glow emitted from her palms as she touched her, and the blood was sucked back into her. The student gasped as her eyes popped open and she made to sit up. Rosearia sighed in relief as a stern voice coldly stated above the cacophony.

"Immobulus"

Everyone around her froze. She heard footsteps approaching and she quickly shoved her still glowing hands into the folds of her skirts, turning to look up at Professor Snape. He frowned at her with confusion swimming in his eyes, and she wondered if he was going to ask why his spell didn't affect her this time. Instead he huffed and unfroze students one by one, having them sit on the ground and wait. She stood and began as well. She separated Miss Granger and Miss Bulstrode before unfreezing them, and scolded Hermione right there. She knew of the girl's intelligence, having overheard many teachers discussing her, and the young girl hung her head in shame. Rosearia turned around and, while she was surveying the hall for any others that needed her assistance, she stated "Down." very nonchalantly.

The ashen body of Seamus Finnigan floated gently down to the matts. Satisfied that there were no other serious injuries, she strode over to the boy who lay still on the floor. She kneeled down beside him and brushed the fingers of one hand along the side of his neck. Worry flooded her as she felt no pulse, and, unaware that a certain professor was studying her intently, she drowned out the chatter of the students and leaned forward. With her face no more than a few centimeters from the boy's, her lips parted and she breathed softly into his face. Little flecks of sparkling gold landed on his grey cheeks, nose, lips, and eyes. They melted into him and after a moment his color started to improve, and his eyelids fluttered. She felt the blood drain from her face and fought the dizziness that threatened to overcome her. Shaking slightly, she sat back and smiled as the youngster blushed when he saw her kneeling over him.

"Hello, Seamus. Feeling alright?" her throat hurt as she tried to speak, but she was happy when the boy bobbed his head. She nodded and slowly stood, extending her hand to assist him up as well as Gilderoy cleared his throat from his perch on the stage.

"Well now..." he trailed off, clearly unsure of what to do now.

Professor Snape approached the dais, "Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the children to block unfriendly spells, professor."

Lockhart had the decency to look mildly sheepish before jumping on the idea, "An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape!" He turned and scanned the crowd, who had resumed their previous stance around the stage. "Ah...let's have a volunteer pair. Uh...Potter! Weasley! How 'bout you two?"

Rosearia's heart skipped a beat and she glanced worriedly at Professor Snape. _Wasn't that the boy that nearly killed Seamus?_ Snape didn't even look her way before intervening.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the Hospital Wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house?" Snape opened his arms nonchalantly as Potter ascended the stage behind Lockhart. "Malfoy perhaps?" He didn't wait for a reply before spinning on his heel and jerking his thumb over his shoulder, presumably to send up Malfoy.

She didn't like this. _What is Severus thinking? They were using spells above their level during the one on one dueling! Why does he think that they are just going to disarm and block now?_ Just as she suspected, before Gilderoy could count to three, the Slytherin boy had fired off an offensive spell.

"Everte Statum!"

Harry flew back, almost off the edge of the raised platform, though he immediately stood back up, firing off a curse.

"Rictusempra!"

Now Malfoy was flung back, landing on his bum in front of Professor Snape. Snape sneered down at the boy and, grabbing the back of his robes, hauled him to his feet before shoving him towards Harry once more. Rosearia frowned at the man. _There's no need to be so rough, he did just get hexed._ The boys hesitated this time. Gilderoy looked slightly worried, and shouted at the pair.

"I said to _disarm_ only!"

Malfoy didn't listen and yelled, "Serpensortia!"

A long black snake shot out of the tip of the boy's wand. Rosearia gasped as the black mamba looked around frightened. The students screamed and stepped back as she slowly made her way closer. Snape stepped forward, looking smugly amused.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."

Snape skidded to a halt when Lockhart interrupted.

"Allow me, Professor Snape."

Gilderoy swaggered forward, lazily pointing his wand at the poor creature.

"Valarte Ascendarae!"

Rosearia ran the rest of the way as the snake was flung up into the air, landing heavily. It raised up now, angry, scared, and ready to strike. It turned towards a student and flared its hood, baring its fangs and hissing. She was reaching for it when the Potter boy told it to stop.

The crowd went silent and a few gasped. Rosearia looked around, confused, and saw the confused and mildly worried look on Professor Snape's face. She had never seen that look before, and knew it was serious. _It must be because the snake completely ignored the boy._ She thought as the snake advanced on the student. The boy said it again and the snake finally turned towards him and calmed down, closing it's hood and retracting it's fangs. She sighed in relief until she heard the cool voice of Professor Snape.

"Vipera Evanesca"

"No!" she yelled and dived forward to rescue the snake. She grabbed it around the middle and jerked it to her just as the spell hit the ground, leaving a burn mark. She held the snake to her chest protectively and frowned up at the dour professor. The students around her jumped back so fast half of them collided and fell, scrabbling away.

"You were just going to kill it?! How in the world is that fair?! It didn't do anything wrong! The poor thing was just scared what with all the screaming and the flinging in the air! Only Mr. Potter started to calm it down, telling it to stop and back up before it bit someone! It was just calming down when yo-"

" _You_ could understand what Potter was saying?" Severus interrupted her, glowering down at her with suspicion. She trailed off, taken aback at his rudeness. He was always callous, but he was actually very polite, never interrupting and rarely shouting. She stared at him in confusion.

"Yes...couldn't you?"

Everyone turned their bewildered stares to her, and the snake slithered up her arm and settled around her shoulders, its head on her collar bone, just peaking out from under her hair. It whispered to her. " _I do not think that thesssse humanssss undersssstand my language. Thank you for ssssssaving me."_

She smiled and nuzzled the snakes silky head. " _You are welcome."_ she whispered under her breath.

The snake vibrated with pleasure, akin to the purr of a cat. Lockhart gaped at her, and even the usually cool Professor Snape looked bewildered.

"Dismissed." he stated firmly, and the students ran from the room. Only she, the professors, and Potter stayed behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Severus**

He was so confused. This crazy woman jumped in front of his spell to grab a _highly poisonous_ snake before he could dispose of it, hugging it to her chest like a kitten. She could understand parseltongue, and even spoke it to the snake, nuzzling it like a pet. She defended Potter, saying he had told the snake to calm down. He dismissed the class, never taking his eyes off the mediwitch. The thought that she was sexy with that snake draped over her shoulders, barely peaking out from under her wild hair came unbidden into his mind. He reddened slightly, which the other three people in the room mistook for anger.

The Potter boy stepped away from Snape, and cautiously approached Miss DunBroch. His face was a mixture of fear and confusion.

"So when I speak to snakes, I am speaking a different language?" he asked Snape, unbelieving. When he nodded absently, he continued, this time directed at Rosearia. "And nobody, but you could understand what I was saying." She nodded. "Why did everyone react like that though?"

Rosearia's face scrunched up in confusion. And Snape most certainly did _not_ have the fleeting thought that it was cute. "I really do not know, Mr. Potter. I can speak to almost any creature, and I have yet to meet one that I couldn't understand. I believe that is a question best left to the professors." She gestured up towards the two, who still had not moved from the dueling stage.

Gilderoy stammered in a manner most unlike him "I...I well...now..."

Snape couldn't help himself, and snagged the opportunity with a sly sort of sneer "Yes, I am sure Professor Lockhart could illuminate the subject, this being his area of expertise."

Lockhart's eyes widened and he glanced at Professor Snape accusingly. He turned and addressed Harry, "Well, now, Harry. You see, not many witches or wizards can speak parseltongue, and it is widely considered to be a dark trait."

Snape huffed softly. When he spoke, he locked eyes with big bright blue ones. "It is not that it is a dark art, per se. I believe that the reactions of the students stem mostly from the fact that the most well known parsel mouth was Salazar Slytherin." He sent Potter a dark look. "With the last known one being You-Know-Who"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked aghast "So now they think that I'm the heir of Slytherin? What about her?! She is new! It could be her!" he pointed at the Mediwitch, who looked up from the snake she had been caressing with a rather shocked look.

"Pardon me? I happen to be one of the Mediwitches who are currently tending to the petrified cat! I would never harm a living being, and have only just recently tended to you yourself, Mr. Potter." she stated, offended. The boy appeared abashed, and Snape wondered if he to had noticed the resemblance between Miss DunBroch and his mother, as he certainly never seen him look sorry for anything before.

While Potter apologized to her, Snape mulled over what he had said. _Potter is right, though it hurts me to say it. Miss DunBroch is new, and apparently can also speak parseltongue. Then again, she claimed to be able to communicate with all manner of creatures. But I highly doubt that, no witch or wizard in history has been able to do that. Not since Merlin._ He ran through all the information that he had been able to gather in the past few weeks during his research regarding the young Mediwitch. Nowhere had he been able to find any mention of the name DunBroch in the wizarding world, and the last of the Irish wizarding clans known to occupy castles had died out over the last century. When he searched through the book that held all the names of the magical children born in Britain and the surrounding areas, her name had not been in it. No one with the name DunBroch had. Not even her first name appeared there, or in any genealogy book in the library, and it held the most extensive collection in the world, at least regarding the UK families. And she was definitely Irish. No glamour spell could fake an accent, and he was adept at spotting the telltale shimmer anyway. He frowned at her as she conversed with the Potter boy, an idea forming in his mind.

"Miss DunBroch." he interrupted their conversation, and she paused, blinking up at him with annoyance swimming in her eyes.

"Oh of course I can pause our conversation to speak with you, sir. Thank you so much for asking so politely. Is there something you need, Professor Snape?"

He ignored her jibe and proceeded, "Do you go by any other name?"

She tilted her head, suspicion creeping in under the annoyance in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Do you go by any other name than Rosearia? Is Rosearia your given name?"

She didn't say anything for a moment, and he watched as her eyes darkened to a blue so dark they were almost black. He thought he saw a mixture of suspicion and apprehension swimming in their depths before she blinked and they were back to normal, a smile gracing her full red lips.

"I promise you, Rosearia is the name my mother gave me." she sighed and turned to the Potter boy.

"I think it is high time that I returned to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey will be wondering what became of me. I bid you adieu, Professor Lockhart. Mr. Potter."

She nodded to each of them as she said their names, she glanced in his direction.

"Professor Snape." she stated softly before she spun around and walked purposefully out of the Hall.

Lockhart left shortly after Potter, saying something about celebrities not having to clean, so Snape was left to transfigure the matts and stage back to the long tables they had been. He started with the mats, and after a few moments, he got to the one the Finnigan boy had passed out on. There, stuck partway under the side, was a small clump of long red hair. It was definitely Rosearia's. He picked it up, and tucked it in his pocket.

After he was done righting the Great Hall, he marched up to the Headmaster's office.

"Sherbet Lemon" He stated grudgingly at the griffon that guarded the entrance.

 _I have told him so many times to cut it out with all the muggle sweets..._ he grumbled to himself as he ascended the stairs. He didn't bother to knock, as he knew that Dumbledore was aware of his presence. Sure enough, when he entered the ornate room, he found the professor studying a number of curious silver instruments standing on a spindle-legged table that were whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke that looked highly scientific, but he knew them to be nothing more than intricate trinkets.

"You can stop pretending to be busy, Headmaster."

The elder man chuckled and faced him, eyes twinkling.

"I can never fool you, Severus."

He stayed silent, hands folded in front of him while the Headmaster offered him a lemon drop. He merely arched his brow condescendingly, and Dumbledore shrugged, popping the sweet into his mouth.

"Mmm. Well. What seems to be the problem, old boy? You only come to me when there's a problem."

"Humph. Sir, as you know, the Mediwitch apprentice is powerful. She can apparate within bounds, she can do wandless and wordless magic, and she can block spells without trying. I found out today that she can speak parseltongue, and personally witnessed her bringing the Finnigan boy back to life during dueling club."

Dumbledore's eyes were alight with curiosity, but he feigned boredom.

"Really? Shouldn't mediwitches be able to bring people back to life, Severus?"

Snape wasn't fooled.

"Sir, she didn't use any spells. She simply _breathed_ on his face. Small golden specks came from her mouth and melted into the boy. Only then did he wake."

Albus tapped his fingers together.

"Hmm. How interesting. And how did you find out about the parseltongue?"

"Malfoy summoned a poisonous snake during a supervised duel between him and Potter. The nitwit Lockhart flung the thing into the air. Before I could destroy it, Potter spoke in parseltongue to it, and Apprentice DunBroch snatched it off the stage. She held it close and also spoke parseltongue to it. She even went as far as to defend Mr. Potter when the students in attendance thought he had attempted to command it to strike at a student."

At this Dumbledore stood and rounded the table, a serious expression on his face.

"Harry? Really?"

Snape nodded and stepped back as Albus past him, muttering to himself and frowning.

"Headmaster. What does this mean?"

Albus stood in front of the fire, one hand gripping the mantle.

"It means nothing, Severus. So the boy can speak parseltongue. Many wizards used to speak parseltongue."

Snape sighed.

"Not about Potter, sir. About Miss DunBroch. If that even is her real name. It isn't in any genealogy book in the library, nor is it in the book of magic children, though she should be. She is Irish, there's no doubt about that."

It was Dumbledore's turn to sigh.

"Severus. Rosearia is the name her mother gave her. She is powerful, yes, cut from a different cloth, that one." He moved and patted Snape on the shoulder. "But she is a good one. Have you ever known Poppy to be wrong? If you want to know more about her, I suggest you simply...ask."

He scoffed as his boss moved to sit behind the large desk once again. "Ask? Like someone as secretive as she would tell me simply because I _asked._ " Though he remembered when she had told him about the abuse in her childhood after he had simply...asked. Even called him her friend. He felt guilt rising when he thought about how he had been treating her the last few weeks.

"I do not believe that she is as secretive as you think. And she likes you, Severus. We all saw you two on the training grounds."

Severus felt his cheeks redden, though he scowled. "The wiles of some girl mean nothing to me. I love Lily."

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "After all this time?"

"Always."

"Well, then I am afraid your search was for naught. Even I was unaware that her existence was anything more than folklore until she came here."

"Folklore?" Severus frowned in confusion.

Albus tapped his chin, looking at the far wall, appearing to be deep in thought. "Perhaps we should have a Halloween party next year."

Snape growled in the back of his throat and spun to leave, knowing he wasn't going to get anything else out of the old man. He was about to close the door upon leaving when the Headmaster gasped.

"Oh! Wait!"

Severus felt his heart jump and his hopes rose. _Is he going to give me another clue?_

"Should it be a _costume_ party?"

 **Rosearia**

Rosearia walked back to the Hospital Wing with the snake on her shoulders. She had decided (with his consent) to name him Ashvath, and he had coiled around her chest like a shawl. She felt comforted by the slight weight as millions of thoughts tumbled through her head.

 _I didn't know speaking to animals was so rare in the wizarding world._

 _Why did Severus ask me that?_

 _Who knew having magical powers would be strange to a bunch of witches and wizards?_

 _Why did he ask me that?_

 _I can't believe they thought Harry tried to sick poor Ashvath on a that boy._

 _At least I covered my ass by telling him my mother named me Rosearia._

 _Why is he so suspicious of me? I thought we were friends..._

 _For a while there I thought we were more than friends._

She sighed as she quietly stepped into the Hospital Wing and crept down the rows to her room. She put Ashvath down on a large square of sand she conjured in the corner of the room. She transfigured one of her pillows into a large, hollow rock for the cobra to sleep under, smiling happily when he immediately slithered under it. She flicked her wrist and a large brown rat popped into existence in front of the entrance, and a moment later a black streak shot out and snapped back in, the rat gone.

She sighed as she fell back onto her bed still in her clothes. She kept telling herself that she would get up and change in a minute, but soon was fast asleep, thoughts of Professor Snape swirling around her mind.

The days went by and tensions in the castle grew as two students were petrified, first year Colin Creevey and second year Justin Finch-Fletchley. The ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington was also petrified, and at the same time Justin was. Madames Pomfrey and Sprout were working together to raise the Mandrakes for the cure, though no one had figured out yet how they were going to administer this to the ghost.

Two days before Christmas, Rosearia knocked on Madame Pomfrey's door.

"Come in!" came the chipper invitation.

"Madame Pomfrey..." Rosearia started, stepping into the brightly lit office strewn with paperwork. She softly closed the door behind her. "May I ask a favor of you?"

Poppy looked up from the file she had been writing in. The matron thought that her daily charting on the petrified was sure to get her into an issue of _Magical Medical,_ and she took it very seriously.

"Of course, Rosearia. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could possibly have a day to run into Hogsmeade. I haven't gotten any presents for Christmas. I know how busy it is with the petrified students on top of the regular maladies, so it doesn't have to be a full day...just a few hours."

Poppy squinted up at her, and a sly grin broke out on her face. A rare sight for the normally no nonsense matron. "Is there a special someone that you want to get presents for?"

Rosearia blushed darkly. "No."

"Really? Professor Lockhart seems rather taken with you."

She gasped and looked aghast, her hand over her heart. "What?! No! I would never. That arrogant fool cant stop talking about himself for more than five minutes! Do you remember that disaster of a dueling club? Severus blasted that crook into the wall. He never stood a chance."

"Severus, hmmm?" Poppy said with a knowing smile.

Rosearia immediately realized her mistake, and backtracked. "Well...I guess you don't want a present then." She turned as if to leave, counting in her head. _And 1..2..._

"Wait! You can have the rest of the afternoon off."

Rosearia giggled and nodded her thanks. One thing that Poppy kept from childhood is her love of presents.

She made her way down the corridor to the front doors, the castle uncharacteristically quiet with most of the students gone home for the holidays. She trooped down across the grounds, her feet crunching in the freshly fallen snow. Rubeus had caught a glimpse of her bare feet one day last week while she was helping him tend to the thestrel grove. He bellowed on about her foolishness and made her a pair of small, soft leather boots out of scraps of fur and leather. They were patchy, with dark and light brown leather on the outside, and lined and trimmed with fluffy white fur. They were lovely, and the only shoes she ever had that she didn't mind wearing. Rubeus had blushed when she had tackled him in a hug, and she had grown to view the great bear of a man as a father figure during their many days spent caring for his abundance of creatures. When he had tried to introduce her to Aragog, she held onto her fear until the spiders got as big as tables. She had started to hyperventilate, and when one landed in front of her that was the size of a large truck she had screamed at the top of her lungs and fainted.

When she woke up in the Hospital Wing Madame Pomfrey was scolding the poor man, who looked close to tears as he apologized to her. She had laughed and said it was her fault for not warning him of her phobia. He had told her later, over tea, that he had carried her there, and, when passing the Great Hall, he was spotted by Professor Snape.

 _"You should 'ave seen 'im, miss. He took one look at me holdin yer tiny, limp body in me arms and started ragin'. Demandin' to know what happened. Ain't never seen 'im like that, bout nothin'. Ain't seen nothin' faze that man. But seeun you, all pale...well...paler...an' unconscious...acted like I dun killed 'is mum. You'd think he fancied yeh."_

She smiled at the memory as she neared the small village, wishing she had seen the severe professor's face. She didn't have much money, but she figured she could sell some of her old things. She fingered the glittering jeweled necklace in her pocket. Entirely gold, she hadn't touched the thing since she ran away from home, keeping it wrapped in cloth at the bottom of her magically extended bag. She was actually glad to finally be getting rid of it, to many bad memories. She walked into the first shop that caught her fancy, Dominic Maestro's Music Shop.

It was beautiful inside, with charmed instruments playing a wonderous symphony on tiered shelves. A man was waving his wand as he stood in front of a podium covered in sheet music, obviously the maestro. She assumed he was also the proprietor of the shop, though he seemed to be unaware of her presence in the store. She closed her eyes as she listened to the music, and she began to sway. She slowly opened them as the music faded away, and startled as the man from the podium was now in front of her, leaning down into her face. He greeted her loudly in a heavy French accent.

"Bonjour! Bonjour, good customer, bonjour! I am Dominic! The Maestro! I have any instrument you can imagine! Sheet music galore! Anything you need! Lilting limericks. Amazing arias. Harmonious hymns. Opulent operas. Magnificent melodies. Soulful Symphonies! Everything is possible with one of the Maestro's instruments! I even offer lessons!"

The spirited man bowed low and took her hand, kissing it dramatically.

"How can I assist you, lovely lady?"

She smiled softly, gently removing her hand. "Oh, I am just looking. And listening to your beautiful music. Do all wizards play with their wands? Or can you actually play with your hands?"

Dominic looked aghast, and she worried that she had offended him. She was about to apologize when he spun in a circle (dramatically, of course) "My dear, why would I use my hands on one when, with magic, one can be a maestro of an orchestra!"

"Well...I feel that, using your hands, you put more soul into it. All of the time and effort put into practicing instead of using magic to be perfect the first time, makes one appreciate it more."

The man blinked at her in confusion. She sighed. "Might I demonstrate? I do not know how to play any of those..." She gestured to the ones decorating the tiers. "But do you happen to own a piano?"

He frowned and tapped his chin, fingering the curl of his mustache. "I do have one. But it is never used. To big to fit in the front of the store! It is in the back. I'll take you there!"

He grabbed her hand once more and pulled her to the back of the store, into a dusty storage area. He stopped at what she thought was a table covered in cloth. He flicked his wand and the heavy cloth whisked off into a corner. Gleaming in the low light was a old concert grand piano. She lovingly brushed her fingers along the dark brown wood. She gently lifted the cover off the pale white keys, tinkled the top two, and sat on the accompanying bench, glancing up at Dominic for permission. When he nodded she started playing.

Her fingers danced on the ivory keys and an otherworldly sound arose. The melody was beautiful and evocative. As it neared the crescendo her hair rose around her in an unnatural wind. When the last note was hit and faded away she opened her eyes, not having known that she had closed them.

"Magnifique!"

Rosearia whipped her head around, startled by the sudden sound.

"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Maestro."

"No, you may call me Dominic, belle."

She smiled.

"Thank you, Dominic."

She stood gracefully and closed the cover, sadness etched on her face. She lovingly caressed the keys once more before she closed it completely. She sighed as she turned to the shop owner, pulling up a smile.

"It is indeed more soulful when played by hands. Especially your hands, belle."

"Thank you for allowing me the pleasure of playing, Dominic. It has been so long. I had forgotten just how it felt to play."

"If you enjoy it that much it is yours"

Her eyes widened into saucers, and she gasped.

"What? I couldn't possibly! I do not have enough money for it."

He smiled at her, uncharacteristically serious.

"Consider it a Christmas gift. It was saddening to see such a beautiful instrument collecting dust. It never did sound quite right being charmed. You make it come alive again. It would bring me joy to know that it was getting the love and use it deserves."

He flicked his wrist and the piano shrunk, floating down into the palm of his hand.

"A beautiful instrument for a beautiful lady."

He wrapped it in cloth and gently laid it in a small box before giving it to her. She thanked him profusely before leaving, telling herself that she would have to do something special for him in return when she could.

After she sold the necklace at Dervish and Banges (both of whom were stunned that she wanted to sell the ornate piece, and gave her a hefty sum), she wandered around the shops, getting Madame Pomfrey a quick-quotes quill with a notebook, both enchanted to follow you. Along with an assortment of her favorite things. She purchased an array of sweets for the Headmaster, (and also quite a few for herself, plus some to give to the children that came to the Hospital Wing) some catnip and a toy for Minerva (she couldn't help but giggle at this), mooncalf fertilizer for Professor Sprout, a live mini dragon for Hagrid, (with enormous fluffy beds for Fang and Buckbeak) a podium with steps for Professor Flickwick so he no longer had to stand on books, a camera that followed you and took pictures whenever you told it to for Lockhart, and other odds and ends for every staff member. She even got Argus some chocolate and a toy filled with catnip for when Mrs. Norris was cured. It was getting late in the afternoon when she got to the last person on her list, Severus Snape.

She had been through all the shops save for one and nothing seemed the right thing to get him. The only shop left was Tomes and Scrolls, and she had been avoiding going in there as she knew she would get wrapped up in all of the books. Rosearia felt giddy as she finally stepped through the shop's threshold, inhaling the scent of parchment and old books like luxury perfume. She trailed through the aisles, her fingers brushing along the spines as she went. She adored books. Almost as much as animals and nature (though they actually came in at a tie)

She struggled to find the right thing to get him. She didn't want to get him a book, as she didn't know which ones he had, and he had tons. A light bulb went off in her head. _Tons of books..._ she remembered that his books were everywhere, stacked in piles and towers. She made a purchase and left, heading back to the castle with smile on her face.

She made it back to the hospital wing just as the sun went down, and went right to her room to wrap the presents. She didn't come back out till late that night, starving. She wandered down to the Great Hall, expecting to see at least a person or two still eating, but it was black and empty, the floating candles having been extinguished and the only light coming from the starry sky on the ceiling.

 _It cant be that late...I just got back from Hogsmeade._

"Actually it is almost one in the morning."

She jumped and gasped, spinning around with her heart feeling as though it was going to leap out of her chest.

"You gave me a heart attack!" she stated in the direction of the voice accusingly.

"My apologies, Miss DunBroch."

Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows just as her stomach growled loudly. She blushed heavily and he arched his brow in that condescending way of his, spinning around and pacing off into the darkness of the hall.

"Come along then, I will escort you to the kitchens."

"The kitchens?"

She had assumed that the food was just magically conjured, not actually prepared in a kitchen. She sprinted and settled in alongside him. They were quiet for a minute before she spoke.

"Are you excited for the holidays, professor?"

He scoffed "Should I be?"

She glanced at him in surprise "Well yes, I assume so."

"You assume? Why should I be?"

"It is a time one usually goes to visit family they otherwise do not see" she stated matter of factly.

"Are you sure? You sound like you got that from a book. Besides all of my family that I would care to see are dead"

She frowned "I understand that, I wouldn't care to see mine either." She didn't see him glance at her in mild surprise.

"Not even your mother?"

"No." She stated resolutely, her face solemn before it melted into a smile as she thought of more reasons to love the holidays. "There is the feast! Food is always good, but even better when its special food. Oh! And presents! And singing!"

"Every year it is the same food here at Hogwarts. It gets old after the first five years. I have not received a present other than a magical bandage set from Poppy, and sweets that I never eat from the Headmaster. I get a gag gift from Minerva, it is always something Gryffindor." he said, trying to sound bitter at the last part, but she sensed that that gag gift meant quite a bit to him.

He glanced over at her again when she giggled. "That sounds like wonderful traditions to me. We never celebrated anything growing up. I only found out about holidays after I left. Though now I always look forward to the medical book Poppy gives me every year. And it sounds like you do get presents, Severus. Do you give them anything in return?"

He blinked at her. "No."

"Maybe you should. It sounds like they care about you."

He huffed and didn't respond. They descended a set of stairs in silence, coming to a long corridor lined with paintings about...food?

"All of these are about food! How funny" she said musingly. He stopped in front of a painting of a fruit bowl and she looked around for a door. "Where is the door?"

"Right here." he said, tickling the pear in the painting.

"Did you just _tickle_ a painting?" she asked incredulously. She stared as it giggled and morphed into a green handle that he then grasped and pulled. She followed after him as he stepped through into an enormous room with high ceilings, as large as the Great Hall above it, with mounds of glittering brass pots and pans heaped around the stone walls, and a great brick fireplace at the other end. There were five tables positioned like the ones in the Great Hall, and Snape gestured for her to sit at one. She took her seat at the spot nearest her, and he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He paused and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Are you hungry? You could join me, if you want."

"I would rather not." He turned back towards the door.

"Severus. I heard your stomach growl in the corridor."

He stopped midway through the painting. He returned and sat without a word, staring at the table with a scowl on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Snape**

As he sat down at the table with her, he scowled. It was true that he hadn't eaten in nearly 24 hrs, as he had been holed up with his research. He was still coming up blank, and had even started looking into ancient Irish folklore after all other resources he could think of were exhausted. At first he had dismissed the Headmaster's off hand comment as asinine, but he knew the old coot just lived for riddles, and his use of "folklore" couldn't have been a mistake. Just like his use of "Lady" when referring to DunBroch was in reference to her upbringing, as she herself confirmed when she told him of her childhood.

A little house elf popped into existence beside her, causing her to startle, and she bumped into him. He grumbled under his breath, as she apologized, but honestly he had missed the feel of her warmth.

"I am sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to bump into you, but this little creature startled me." He stared at her as she turned to address the elf. "Hello...can I help you, sweetheart?"

The elf's jaw dropped in shock, and he swung his enormous eyes to Snape, who mirrored his surprise. As the house elf explained to her who and what he was, Snape mused over this new found peculiarity. _She lived in a castle but didn't have any house elves? All wizarding families who can afford even a mansion have at least one house elf, and those that still live in castles would have many more than that..._ A light bulb went off in his head, and he stared at her in shock while she was preoccupied with the elf.

 _I have only been looking at wizarding families. I assumed based on her level of power that she would have come from at least a halfblood family, if not pure._ He recalled all the many things that seemed to surprise her since she had been at the school, and her general lack of knowledge about the wizarding world, or simple things like brooms. _I need to look at castles owned by muggles!_ He shoved his chair back and stood, startling Rosearia and the elf, who both turned to look at him. Rosearia spoke first.

"Sever...I mean, Professor Snape? I thought we were going to eat." her face was calm and serene, but her eyes showed the hurt that lingered there.

"I have work to do, I cannot wait around while you finish gossiping. I will take a light meal in my private chambers, please send Winky." he directed the last bit to the house elf, who bowed and disappeared. He felt the warm brush of fingers on his arm, and made himself pull away, looking down into Rosearia's frowning face.

"Professor, have I done something to warrant you continually avoiding me? I thought we were friends...for a minute there I even thought..." she sighed when his face remained blank and stern. She stood, straightening the skirt of her dark green dress, and brushed a hand through her loose curls, obviously weary. "Nevermind. I think I will retire as well." She kept her eyes downcast as she disapparated.

He stood there a second longer, flitting his gaze down when he heard a throat clearing. The house elf that she had been talking to had come back, a frown on his face.

"I informed Winky of your request, Master Snape. Though the Lady left without ordering..." he trailed off.

Snape grunted and spun on his heel towards the door.

"Prepare her a proper meal and send it up to her room."

Snape slammed the door to his private chambers with a little more force than he meant, causing a particularly large pile of books to topple with a loud crash. He ignored this and went right for the pile of genealogy and history books he had borrowed from the library that sat in a pile on his couch. He grabbed a nearest one and flipped through it.

 _I skipped over the muggle sections the last time..._

He poured over and through the books, growing more and more frustrated when time and again they turned up empty. He threw the last book into the stack of others, and they tumbled off the couch. He slammed his hands on the coffee table in frustration.

"Why cant I find anything!"

 **Rosearia**

She woke up early on Christmas morning, giddy with excitement. She hurriedly dressed in a flowing red medieval gown and ran her hands over her hair, weaving the normally wild mass into intricate braids. She grabbed a red sack that she had shrunken all the presents she had bought into, and ran out the door, calling to Ashvath that she would be back later.

She ran first into the hospital wing office, where sure enough, though it was only just dawn, Madame Pomfrey sat bent over her notes. Rosearia giggled from the doorway.

"Do you ever sleep?" she asked teasingly. Poppy smiled up at her charge.

"I can sleep when I am dead, my dear. Merry Christmas"

Rosearia beamed as she handed her dearest friend her gifts, nearly bouncing on her toes with excitement as her mother figure ripped into the wrappings with gusto.

"Oh Rosearia! Thank you so much!" Poppy gushed when she pulled out the enchanted quick quotes quill and notebook.

Rose's smile grew, "Now you wont have to spend countless hours charting! These are enchanted to follow you around while you do patient care, so you no longer have to take notes on the go to put into charting later, as it will write it for you!"

Pomfrey hugged her close. "Its perfect, deary, thank you"

When they finally let go, Poppy turned and snagged something from under her desk, stretching out her arms back towards Rosearia. "Now for your present!"

Rose gingerly took the little red package, still stunned that she got one in return, even after four years. She opened it slowly, savoring every minute. When she was done, she held a large certificate framed in dark brown wood. She glanced up at Poppy quizzically, who motioned for her to read it.

 **Certificate of Adoption**

 **This document is to Certify that**

Rosearia Minuette DunBroch,

Has been formally adopted by

Ms. Poppy Pomfrey,

On this Day

December 24th, 1992

As her daughter in the eyes of the Ministry for Magic

Signed

Cornelius Fudge

Poppy Pomfrey

Rosearia dropped the box as the hand that wasn't holding the simple frame covered her mouth to stifle a sob, and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Rose! I am sorry dear! I thought you would be happy! I know we hadn't discussed it, but I thought you knew that you were like a daughter to me. I just thought it would be nice, and better for you to hide, if I made it official." Poppy said, distressed. She gently took the frame from Rosearia and laid it on her desk before wrapping the weeping girl in a tight hug.

Rosearia buried her face in her bosom, soaking it with her tears. After a few minutes she started to calm, and, sniffling, said "Poppy I am not crying tears of sadness, but of joy. This is the best gift I could have ever received."

Poppy felt the knot of tension leave her belly as warmth spread through her chest. She really did adore this girl.

"Sweetheart, since I met you I knew you had a heart of gold. And since I have gotten to know you over these last few years, I have grown to love you like the daughter I never had. And now I do have."

Rose giggled softly and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as they broke apart. "I love you, Poppy"

"I love you as well, dear. And you can call me Mum, if you want too."

"But wont that confuse people?" Rose asked.

Poppy smiled and shrugged. "I do not care what others think. But you don't have to call me that in public if you don't want too."

"Okay, Mum." Rosearia smiled at her adoptive mother, who beamed back before shooing her away from her desk.

"Now go on, child. If I know you, you have a great many presents to pass out today. And I saw your armfuls of bags the other day. I will see you at the feast tonight." Poppy said as she sat back down at her desk, popping one of the sweets Rose had gifted her in her mouth as she finished.

Rose practically bounded out of the room, riding on a wave of pure happiness.

She grabbed her white fur hooded cloak with matching white vintage gloves and headed off to Hagrid's first, treading through the snow with light feet, nearly dancing on the surface as it was nearly a foot deep in some places. She twirled in the continuous flurry, enjoying the white wonderland that was Hogwarts in winter. She knocked gently on the door to Hagrid's hut, smiling happily when he welcomed her inside with his boisterous voice.

"Well 'ello Miss Rose! Merry Christmas! Didn't expect many visitors what with the snow an' all. Care for some tea?"

"Yes please Hagrid. And Merry Christmas to you as well!" She replied as she removed her gloves, shoving them into a pocket hidden in her cloak. Hagrid's hut was always toasty warm, so within moments she had stripped that as well, draping it on the back an unoccupied chair. He placed a large mug of tea in front of her and sat down heavily in a chair across from her.

" 'Ere you go."

"Thank you"

"Now what brings you all the way down here in this cold, missy?" He asked, sipping from his own enormous mug. "Not that I'm not happy to have yeh, because you know yer always welcome."

She shot him a smile over her cup before taking a sip and setting it down.

"Well it is Christmas, Hagrid. Do you not get many visitors on Christmas?"

He stroked his thick black beard thoughtfully.

"Not really, no. 'Cept Dumbledore o' course. I usually see the rest at the feast."

"Oh. Well now you can add me to that list."

She turned to the sack she had dangling from her hip, pulling out the shrunken presents sneakily. She dropped the tiny pet beds onto her lap discreetly and gingerly placed an ornately wrapped box with a removable lid on the table. Smoke billowed from holes that had been poked in the sides and top. She pushed it towards the half giant without saying anything, just sporting a face splitting grin.

Hagrid stared at it, wide eyed. "Is that fer me?" he asked incredulously.

Rose giggled "Well of course it is silly! Be careful though." she warned, and urged him to open it. "Go on!"

He pulled the box to the center of the table, eyeing her suspiciously when the movement caused something to move within it. She merely motioned for him to get on with it and he slowly removed the lid, peering down into the box cautiously. He gasped as a dark brown animal jumped out and landed on his beard, clinging to it with it claws. Hagrid gazed down at the creature in amazement.

"You did not! You got me a dragon?!" He said incredulously, picking up the little baby gingerly.

"Not just a dragon, but a miniature one. After you told me about how sad you were when Norbet was sent away, and how much you had always wanted a dragon to add to your menagerie of magical beasts, I just knew I had to get one for you. It will always stay this big, but its appearance will change as it matures. But be careful, Hagrid..." she started before she was interrupted by the dragon coughing and sneezing, sending small flames into his beard, which immediately set it alight.

"Woah! Woooah. Ooo ooo oooo." Hagrid said, tapping out the flames with his oven mitt.

"...it breathes fire." she finished, giggling behind her hand.

Hagrid grinned at her and laughed, scooping the little thing out of his beard and held it gently. "Thank you, Miss Rose. What breed is he?" He asked curiously, as the dark scaled dragon climbed up to sit upon his massive shoulder, fixing it's glittering purple eyes on her as if it would also like to know.

"It is a Hebridean Black, a native to Britain so it should feel at home here."

"Hebridean Black, eh? Well then I have just the name for you, little guy." Hagrid said, tinkling the little dragon under the chin affectionately. "Herbert!"

Hagrid turned worried eyes to Rose. "They wont take him like they took Norbet, will they?"

She patted the giant's arm consolingly. "No Hagrid, I promise they wont. Since he will never get bigger than a common house cat he will not be a problem or danger. I already cleared it with the Headmaster."

Hagrid stood and dragged her into him for a bone-crushing hug. When they pulled apart she noticed that he was wiping his eyes. "I feel so bad I didn't get you a present" he said sorrowfully.

She smiled up at him. "Oh I don't need one, Hagrid. It makes me so happy to give you one. I also have one for Fang and Buckbeak." she said happily, unshrinking one of the two pet beds. The one she had gotten for Fang wasn't as big as the one she had purchased for the hippogriff, but it was larger than most, made of dark green cloth that was enchanted to be unrippable and would instantly evaporate any drool that dripped on it. It was filled with down and Fang, hearing his name looked up, saw it, and immediately loped over, collapsing on it with a doggy sigh.

"Well it seems like he likes his present."

She stated and waved goodbye to Hagrid as she gathered her cloak and donned her gloves. She breathed a contented sigh as she stepped back out into the cold, and trekked into the forest to find Buckbeak.

When she arrived at the paddock and didn't see him there she whistled loudly, the ring echoing off into the distance. A minute later she heard the rustle and swish of his wings, and the thump as he landed behind her. She turned and stroked the soft feathers on his neck in greeting.

"Hi there, handsome. Merry Christmas." the large hippogriff nudged her playfully with his beak. She hugged his neck for a moment before stepping back. "I have something for you!"

Rose squeezed the present in her hand once and tossed it. By the time it hit the ground it had grown into a enormous bed much like Fang's, made out of the same dark green enchanted material, but this one was filled with fluffy cotton and hay, and was easily large enough to accommodate Buckbeak while laying down. She guided the beast over to it and stepped back when he bent to sniff it, stepping on it cautiously. She breathed a sigh of relief when he seemed to approve, settling down on it with his front legs crossed elegantly. He squawked his thanks at her and promptly laid down his head, closing his eyes. She nodded at him and disapparated back to the castle, excited to continue her gift giving.

She popped up by the Great Hall, pausing a moment to think about who she should go see next. She tapped her bottom lip with her finger, thinking.

 _I can do Minerva, but I am pretty sure that she is spending the day with Dumbledore. Maybe I should visit Filius, or Pomona. Pomona sounds lovely I think I will go to her first._

Her destination decided she turned on her heel and made her way to the greenhouses, sure that Professor Sprout would be tending to her plants. Sure enough, when she entered the steamy building, there she was, bent over a pot occupied by a young mandrake. Rose cleared her throat to alert the professor of her presence before she had a chance to repot it. The stout woman turned and clapped her hand at the sight of the young mediwitch, releasing a cloud of powdery soil.

"Ah! Miss DunBroch! Welcome welcome. Happy Holidays!" The jovial lady stated, ushering her closer to the lines of mandrakes. "I suppose you are here to check on their progress, eh? They are coming along quite well! Be ready in a few more months. Wish I could grow them faster for the poor dears."

"Oh no Madame. Though I am very happy with their development, I am actually here to give you something."

Rosearia smiled at the curious look on the elder woman's face as she opened the red bag and a tiny round tub flew into her hand. Rose laid it on the ground gently and motioned for Sprout to step back. Once she did Rosearia removed her wand from her sleeve and flicked it at it. The miniature tub immediately quadrupled in size, coming up to the professors waist and expanding halfway down the greenhouse. It was filled to the brim with mooncalf fertilizer. The tomboyish professor let out a very girl-like squeal and her face lit up.

"Is that mooncalf fertilizer?! Oh my stars! The budget will only allow for the knock off brand, but nothing comes close to the real deal! Thank you, Miss DunBroch!" gushed Pomona, who grabbed twin handfuls of it, before turning back to the pot she had been working on beforehand, wasting no time in packing it full with the manure.

Rosearia worked with her for a bit, spreading the fertilizer over the plants and the mandrakes before leaving with a gorgeous potted plant with purple flowers known as aconite that Pomona had gifted her. Rose tapped the air above the plant and a pink bubble surrounded it. She then shrunk it and placed the plant within its protective bubble inside her bag as she continued her holiday round.

She stopped at Filius's next, gifting him his new podium, for which he tried to give her a kiss, but she politely declined. Unperturbed, he presented her with a lovely braided silver necklace charmed to warm whenever danger was nearby.

In the Headmaster's office she gave Albus his large tub of various candy and Minerva her cat toy and nip, which they all had a jolly good laugh at. Minvera gifted her a quick quotes quill for her charting and from Dumbledore a leather bound journal with a Celtic tree on the front.

She knocked on Mr. Flinch's door, but received no answer, so she shrunk his and Mrs. Norris's farther and slid it under the door before heading off. By the time the feast rolled around, she had finished all her gift giving but one. She walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Madame Pomfrey, trying to ignore the continuous clicks of the floating camera she was beginning to regret giving Lockhart.

"Thanks again for the camera, dear. It has come in real handy." he stated as she pulled some pie onto her plate.

"It is Miss Rosearia, please, Professor." she asked softly, trying hard to keep the sigh out of her voice.

"Yes, Yes of course, my dear. Now how about a picture with me?" He didn't wait for an answer as he pressed up next to her as the camera flashed.

"Please! Professor! I like my personal space." she said trying to deter him politely. "And it is _Miss Rosearia_ , if you don't mind."

"Nonsense, nonsense love. Now just one more..."

"I am not your lov-" she started as he darted in closer, kissing her full on the mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Severus_**

Severus tried valiantly to get out of attending the Christmas feast, though Albus wasted no time in reminding him that it was mandatory for all staff to attend if they stayed at the castle over the holidays. So he found himself lingering outside the Great Hall, trying in vain to convince himself to open the doors when they sprung open by themselves.

Inside he saw Lockhart leaning towards a certain young mediwitch who was obviously growing rather irritated. He felt a hot flare of anger leap forth in his belly. He strode towards the staff table with ground eating strides. He had just reached the raised platform at the end of the table when he heard her speak.

"Please! Professor! I like my personal space."

He could tell that she was trying to deter him politely.

"And it is MISS ROSEARIA, if you don't mind."

He smirked to himself at the growing anger in her voice. Surely the fool wouldn't miss that.

But he was wrong. For directly after the thought crossed his mind Gilderoy was leaning in again, speaking.

"Nonsense, nonsense love. Now just one more..."

Snape's rage grew and he quickened his steps up the platform and down the table. He had just about reached the pair when Rosearia replied.

"I am not your lov-" she started as the arrogant scoundrel cut her off, darting in to kiss her full on the mouth.

The hall went quiet as the flash of a camera illuminated the scene. Snape had reached them and grabbed Lockhart's collar, hauling him roughly back into his chair. He leaned close to his face.

"She said to back off, Lockhart."

The blonde fool turned wide eyes to the head of Slytherin, bewildered.

"What?"

"I think the holiday festivities are over for you, don't you think so, Miss DunBroch?" Snape stated calmly, finally glancing at her. She sat still, her face frozen in shock. She didn't move nor acknowledge him speaking, so he tried again. "Do you not agree, Miss DunBroch?"

Finally she seemed to snap out of it, her bright blue eyes flicking up to him. She nodded slowly. Snape spun to face Lockhart again.

"There. It is decided. Time for you to head back to your rooms, professor." he stated with thinly veiled contempt.

Lockhart scrambled up out of his chair and made for the exit, the doors slamming shut behind him. Snape turned to take his usual seat one chair down when he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down into familiar deep blue orbs.

"Thank you, Professor." Rose stated softly, looking up at him through those thick black lashes, still gripping his arm.

He grunted in response, the fire in his gut lessening at her thanks. He pulled his arm free and turned away.

"Please! Will you not sit here, professor? I would much enjoy your company, and the seat just became available."

He paused and quelled the smile that threatened to rise at her little joke. He silently sat in the chair she offered, recently vacated by Lockhart. The other conversations in the hall started up again as the tension died, and Rosearia breathed an obvious sigh of relief. Not that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, because he totally wasn't.

"I really dislike that arrogant man." she stated hotly, stabbing a piece of pie with her fork.

Snape scoffed "You would be one of few." He glanced at her plate and wrinkled his nose. "What are you eating?"

She glanced up at him, her mouth full of pie, bewildered.

"Hmmm?" She swallowed thickly and took a sip from her goblet. "It's pie. Do you not know what pie is?" she said before popping another bit in her mouth.

He sneered at her, though it was hard when she looked so damn cute with her cheeks full.

"Of course I know what pie is. I meant why are you eating that first? Dessert is for AFTER you eat the meal not before."

She smiled, "Well normally, yes, but this is a holiday. And holidays are about fun and...well you only live once. Might as well have dessert first" she stated happily. He snorted.

"I do not eat sweets." he said contemptuously.

She frowned for a moment and speared a bite of her pie, holding it out to him. "Well we will just have to fix that now wont we? Life is to short to not eat sweets." She held it out to him "Come on." she motioned for him to take a bite.

He raised one eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

She nodded and waved it at him again. He sighed to show how much of a burden it was and ate it. He had trouble keeping the surprise off his face when the sweet, but slightly tangy flavor burst in his mouth. Though Rosearia wasn't fooled.

"Good isn't it?" she said, giggling.

He swallowed. "Adequate." he stated, aloof.

She smiled up at him and he felt that familiar warmth spread through his chest. He huffed and turned back to eating his sausage, glancing over at her after a minute or two. She had struck up a conversation with Poppy, and, while she was distracted, he sneakily added a piece of the pie to his plate.

 ** _Minerva_**

She had watched the interlude between the three young wizards with apprehension. She knew how volatile Severus Snape could be when perturbed. Minerva had been about to step in to scold the wayward Lockhart when he had interjected. She hadn't seen him this angered over an interaction between two people since Lily, and, when she looked up at Albus, she saw him watching the pair with that telltale twinkle in his eye. She turned back to watching the two with unabashed interest.

"Did she just feed him a piece of pie?" she asked incredulously, turning to her partner and Headmaster, who merely chuckled.

"Yes, dear, I believe she did."

 ** _Severus_**

He ate in silence, only occasionally glancing in her direction. When Poppy's attention was finally called elsewhere, he cleared his throat.

"Have you had a happy holiday, Miss DunBroch?" he asked in a bored tone, as if he couldn't care less if she had or not.

She turned her full attention to him in an instant, like she always did. He found he liked that about her, that she gave whomever she was speaking to, or speaking to her, her undivided attention.

"Why yes! Thank you for asking! I have spent the majority of the day going around handing out gifts to the staff."

He felt a twang in his chest that felt suspiciously like hurt, and he scowled. He was about to spout a scathing remark when she continued.

"Speaking of gifts, may I discuss something with you after the feast? In your private chambers?" she asked quietly, a blush steeling over her cheeks. And she couldn't quite meet his eyes.

Something flitted about in his belly.

"I will be free around 8:30. You may come then." he stated, none of the emotions he felt tainting his voice. She nodded and smiled warmly.

"Wonderful! I look forward to it" she exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

They finished the meal in near silence, with only a short conversation regarding classes. Snape pushed his chair back first, and strode from the hall without saying a word. He made his way to his private quarters, his mind in near turmoil.

 _There is no way she got me a gift. I have been avoiding her for weeks! Then again, she did say that she got all the staff members a gift. But I didn't get her anything. Though I am sure everybody didn't get her a gift. The staff normally don't give each other presents unless they are particularly close..._

He paced in his office until he heard a knock at his door. He paused to collect himself and, when he was sure his face was set in its usual dour façade, he stated firmly,

"Come in."

Rosearia opened the door, striding into the room gracefully. He noticed how her normally wild hair was plaited in intricate braids, and for some strange reason that disappointed him.

"You've done something different with your hair." He stated as he opened the door to his private chambers and waved her in.

She looked up at him in surprise as she passed. "Yes, I figured this special day deserved some effort on my part instead of my normal untamable mane."

"I happen to like your...mane." He said quietly.

Her stunned look mirrored his own. _Did I really just say that out loud_?

To his astonishment, Rosearia blushed.

"Thank you, Professor Snape." she said softly.

He led her into his living area, and motioned for her to sit on the couch. He transfigured the end table into an armchair like he did before.

"What is it you wanted to discuss with me, Miss DunBroch? More about my teaching methods?" he asked snidely.

She sighed, a frown momentarily marring her face before being replaced by her usual soft smile.

"No, and I have apologized for that incident profusely." she stated calmly. "No. I have something for you."

'She reached into a red bag that he hadn't noticed was hanging from the blood red dress that matched her hair. Whatever she pulled out she held in her cupped hands on her lap.

"I noticed the last time that I was here how your abundance of books didn't quite seem to fit on your shelves." she stated mildly, looking around them.

Severus elected to stay silent.

She stood and moved to a section of bookshelves where the floor in front of it was miraculously clear. Rosearia turned back to look at him briefly with an apologetic look on her face. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she ran her fingers along a shelf and the entire section of bookcase disappeared in a shower of sparkles. All of the books that had been occupying it flew to various piles around the room.

Snape nearly screamed as he flung himself out of the chair.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! You think you can just come in here and start evaporating things just because you're beautiful?"

He realized what he had let slip when she spun around with a shocked look on her face and his stomach dropped through his butt.

"You think I am beautiful?" she asked incredulously, blushing.

Snape cleared his throat and straightened his shoulders.

"Well any fool can see your physical appearance is so far above average it should be illegal." he stated coolly, turning away from her gorgeous blushing face to the now bare section of wall. "But that does not forgive the fact that you ruined my property!" He pushed far more anger into his voice than necessary to cover the embarrassment.

Rosearia touched his arm lightly, and he felt a calming sensation spread through him.

"I am sorry, professor. Surely my present will make up for it." She moved around him and placed a small package at the base of the wall, backing up and flicking her wrist towards it. "I saw this and thought immediately of you. I made a few tweaks to it..."

The box sprang open and a bookcase grew to fill the newly vacated space. To him it looked exactly like the one she had made disappear, except all the shelves had been removed. He scoffed, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"So you gave me exactly what you took, but rendered useless. Thanks."

Unperturbed, Rose sent him a mischievous smile and reached into it, pulling a hidden handle in the back panel. The entire back popped open and, instead of the wall, it opened into a dark passage. He glanced at her, curiosity filling him. She stepped through and gestured for him to follow her. When he didn't move she grabbed both his hands and tugged him through. As soon as he had stepped into the inky blackness the hidden panel slammed shut, cutting off all light. He didn't like this.

"Miss DunBroch you will explain yourself this instant." he used his no nonsense voice.

All he got in return was giggling, and another tug on his hands.

"Never fear, professor. Just follow my voice."

He stepped forward, once, twice, three times before he started to get angry. "Wh-"

"Okay!" she stated, he could hear the excitement in her voice. "Ready?"

"Get on with it!" he snapped.

She giggled and he saw a warm light start to glow. He stared as a small ball of glowing light floated in the air between their joined hands. It grew to the size of a beach ball before it sprang up and crashed into a high ceiling. The ball exploded into a hundred mini orbs, each glowing softly with the same warm light. It illuminated a round area twice the size of his entire quarters combined, and as tall as the Great Hall. There were three levels, each with a railed walkway so that the bottom level was the smallest circle, and the levels above that widened, so there was no overhang to dampen the soft light. The walls of each level were lined with floor to ceiling bookcases, and he spotted a rolling ladder on each one as well. The area they were standing in also had an enormous desk made out of light grey wood, with a large padded chair behind it. Sitting to their left was an even larger armchair with an end table and a coffee table made out of the same grey wood as the desk. She had gifted him a library.

"Do you like it?" came a shy question.

Rosearia had released his hands while he looked around and when his gaze settled back on her, he was shocked to find she looked nervous, twisting her fingers, her teeth worrying her bottom lip, and her gaze hopeful.

"You did all of this...for me?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He stared at her with a blank look, trying to process his tumultuous feelings.

"Yes...it took me awhile to make everything, but it is hidden with an undetectable extension charm, so no one but those you want to will know it is here."

He stayed silent and her face fell. She cast her eyes to the ground.

"I didn't understand why you suddenly started avoiding me, and I thought that this might make up for whatever I did to upset you..." she glanced up at him as she continued. "I miss you"

His heart felt like it was near exploding. Before he could control himself he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He cupped her face with his free hand, bringing his lips down on hers, swallowing her soft gasp.


	16. Chapter 16

**Breaking Free Chapter 16**

 _ **Severus**_

Her lips were warm and soft, and he nearly growled with pleasure as she relaxed, melting into him. He pulled her closer, her body pressing against his. She fit perfectly into him. His fingers moved from her cheek to tangle in the hair at the nape of her neck, pulling it gently. She moaned softly as their lips moved in unison. He stroked his tongue lightly along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Her lips parted and their tongues battled for supremacy.

Snape felt as if his body were going to burst into flame. In his abdomen an inferno raged and everywhere she touched new flames licked at him. He was going to loose control if he didn't do something soon, but it felt to good...she felt too good. She was warm and responsive, sweet and kind. She was always sweet and kind. And he loved her. He loved...

"Oh Lily..." moaned Severus softly.

 ** _Rosearia_**

Rosearia stilled.

Surely she hadn't heard that right.

"What?" she asked softly against his lips, her eyes still closed.

Severus froze. The silence between them stretching into a full minute. Still he was silent. His hands did not move from their places in her hair and her on her waist. She pulled back a bit and looked up into a blank, frozen face. Her heart began to beat faster and her eyes burned as tears brimmed.

 _Did he seriously just say another woman's name?_

"Did you just call me Lily?"

Rosearia tried to search his eyes, but his obsidian orbs were cast to the side and down. Refusing to look at her. She pulled away from him and he dropped his arms without any sign of emotion what-so-ever. She couldn't believe it.

"Severus please, talk to me."

She tried to touch his face, but he jerked his head back, turning away from her and hanging his head down, his hair covering his face.

"Fine."

She whispered, glaring down at the moss green carpet of the library floor as angry tears streamed down her face. She ran from the room, not even making it to the door before she disapparated with a loud bang.

 ** _Severus_**

He couldn't believe what he had done. He was so stupid. Severus sighed as he collapsed into the armchair, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Maybe it's for the best_. He thought. _Now I am not betraying Lily because some woman gave me a gift._

He looked around at the magnificent library that Rosearia had created for him. It must have taken her hours to transfigure and enchant everything. Not to mention the galleons she must have spent. Though he felt more guilt than he cared to admit, his love was not for sale. He fell in love with Lily over many years. She was there for him when no one else would be and earned his undying loyalty. Yes. This woman, sweet and beautiful though she was, was not going to waver that.

Severus pushed himself up out of the armchair and strode into his living room. He waved his wand and all of his books flew off their shelves and soared out of their piles to fly in a tornado around the room and through the doorway into the library. After organizing the books onto the shelves as he saw fit he retired for the night, thoughts of a certain mediwitch in his head.

The next day Severus arose to smell of alcohol and eggs. A noxious mix that signaled Winky had brought him breakfast. Good. He did not want to eat in the Great Hall today. Somehow the depressed little elf always knew when he just wasn't up to being around other people, probably because she herself felt the same way. He had a feeling they were one and the same, Winky and he. He grunted as he pushed himself up out of bed, trudging into the bathroom to relieve himself and have a quick shower.

By the time he had finished dressing and eating it was getting on in the day. He had just opened the door to his new library when the fireplace blazed bright green. He groaned inwardly thinking it was Dumbledore, but was surprised when Madame Pomfrey stepped out, a distressed look on her wizened face as she dusted the floo powder from her apron. He stood silent until she looked up at him.

"Severus! Wonderful, I was afraid I was going to have to go looking for you."

"What is it, Madame Pomfrey? I am trying to enjoy these few student free days." he stated coolly.

The matron let the obvious rudeness slide off, which worried him. It was so unlike her to not correct what Minerva called his "purposefully putrid personality".

"I know and I apologize, but have you seen Rosearia? She has not been back to the hospital wing since before dawn yesterday morning."

Snape arched an eyebrow "Did you not see her just last night at the Christmas feast?"

Poppy blushed slightly and appeared almost sheepish. "Well...yes, but it's well past noon and no one has seen hide nor hair of her since you two left the feast together early last night..." the normally calm mediwitch wrung her fingers in front of her nervously.

He scoffed and sneered. "And what? You seriously think she stayed very long? That she might have spent the night? Is that what you think?" he spat sarcastically.

Madame Pomfrey morphed from worried mentor into irate matron in less than a second, whipping out her wand to send a stinging hex into his hand like a hard slap of a ruler.

"That's enough of your nastiness, Mr. Purposefully-putrid-personality."

 _Called it_. He thought as he rubbed the back of his hand.

"Have you seen her, Severus? Please, she has never been gone this long before." the mediwitch elder asked, her voice soft once again.

He could tell that it was seriously bothering her, and since Madame Pomfrey was one of the few people he genuinely liked, he patted her arm awkwardly. "I have not seen her since last night, and before you ask, no, she did not tell me where she was going." The matron visibly deflated. "But I will help you look for her." he gritted out between his teeth, looking at the ground.

"Thank you"

He grunted in response, shrugging off her hand as it landed on his arm. "Do you know of anywhere that she frequents?" he asked, turning to the floo.

"No, not really, other than the Forbidden Forest. I keep telling her that she has no experience with the creatures that lurk in there and she might get-" he stopped when he heard her trail off. He looked back and saw the fear and worry on her face. "You don't think that she might be hurt out there do you?"

Snape saw an opportunity, and he was not going to let it slide. He fully faced her, his face serious and stern. "Depends, just how little experience does she have? You said she goes out there all the time, and since she attended Beauxbatons, she should know full well what to expect out there and just how to defend herself." he watched Poppy squirm, and he gently nudged into her mind.

 _I shouldn't say anything, it's not my secret to tell, it's Rose's. But she isn't here, in fact, she might be dead or dying out in the woods right now. Oh you know that wouldn't happen, with her power she could defeat You-Know-Who with one swipe once she turns 21. Off topic. She is missing. That is a good reason. I don't have to tell him everything, just enough to explain a little so he'll help look for her. Having just Hagrid out there isn't enough you know from her stories that she travels much to deeply for one person to find her quickly. Especially one with no magic to speak of. And I have been away from the hospital wing for far to long already, the petrified have to have 24/7 care. You need him to go._

He fist pumped inwardly as he withdrew from her mind. Any longer and she might have begun to notice his presence.

Pomfrey cleared her throat and gazed at him sternly.

"Now what I am about to tell you does NOT leave this room, Severus Snape. Understand? Only the Headmaster and I know about this and I would not be telling you if circumstances hadn't called for it."

He nodded once in understanding, now he knew, was not the time for snark. That would come later.

She sighed and began.

"Rosearia did not attend Beauxbatons. Nor any other school for that matter, magical or non. What she knows about the wizarding world and everything in it has all been learned within the last 3 years. I mostly taught her medical magic and herbology, though she has learned a lot from books she has read. She hasn't actually...met most of the more dangerous creatures out there. Or learned particularly difficult spells. I suspect that is why Albus asked you to teach her flying and that is also why I punished her by having her brew with you. I knew her severely lacking knowledge in the execution would bother you and you would teach her." she said.

"Which you did." she added smugly.

Snape frowned. He would have to dig deeper.

"I already know all that."

Madame Pomfrey appeared shocked.

"What? How?"

He stayed silent for a moment as she came to the conclusion herself.

"Rosearia told you. Of course. She does like you very much."

Severus had a hard time keeping the stunned look off his face, preferring instead to file that tidbit away for later.

 _Besides, after last night I probably ruined whatever that was._

He decided to power on.

" Well, I know that she grew up in a castle with her 2 sisters, mother, grandmother, and abusive father. Her sadistic father killed both her sisters when she first displayed magic at ten in a fit of-justified-rage. Mother became a shell, grandmother died, Miss DunBroch ran away at the tender age of 15, meeting you a year later. That about sum it up?"

Madame Pomfrey was gobsmacked.

"Y-Yes."

He kept going while he had her spinning.

"What I don't understand is why. Why did she not attend a wizarding school? Why did she not show up on our records at birth? She is obviously of Irish descent. Her name should have been written in the Book of Admittance. I checked after our chat, and it wasn't. There is no mention of a Rosearia Minuette DunBroch anywhere."

Poppy once again squirmed, wringing her hands as she debated whether or not to tell him more, and he slipped into her mind once more.

 _Well that's because her no good father never really named her. Misogynistic book was made in medieval times, doesn't recognize the name her mother gave her. He has never once said her name so the book didn't accept it. Last descendant of Rory O'Connor, the last High King of Ireland. Hasn't been a King in Ireland for hundreds of years. He doesn't need to know anything of that though._

He slipped out just as she began speaking.

"I believe that is because the book was made during olden times when it was the father who named the child. Her father never talked to her before her magic emerged and even then he only ever called her...genie...I believe. I don't think he recognized her as a human being, let alone her name. I doubt the book knew what to write."

Severus ignored her, focusing on the name he had pulled from her head. He nodded once when he noted that she had finished.

"Fine. I will help look for your lost pup."

He spun on his heel and strode out the door, the sound of her thanks drifting out after him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Breaking Free Chapter 17**

 _ **Severus**_

Severus badly wanted to head straight for the library to research this Rory O'Connor, but he wouldn't break his word, not when he had given that word to Madame Pomfrey. He first searched the kitchens since they were the closest, then made his way up to the Great Hall. Having no luck in finding her there, he trudged outside into the snow to Hagrid's hut.

He was cold to the bone by the time he stepped up the wide stone steps and pounded on the door. The enormous oaf answered the door a minute later.

"Oi! Who is out here in this weather?"

The huge man squinted down at Snape, his face flushed and the smell of beer on his breath. When he finally noticed who it was, he stepped back and ushered him inside with clap on the back.

"Professers Snape! Why heeeellllooo! Common in an' 'ave a drink."

Snape gritted his teeth as Hagrid pushed him rather roughly into one of the oversized chairs set around the table. He straightened his robes as the half-giant poured him a "cup" of beer in one of his enormous mugs. Snape cupped it, about to take a sip when Hagrid unceremoniously dropped into the seat adjacent his own, causing the house to shake slightly and some beer to splash from Snape's cup onto his robes.

"Whater'ye doin' all the way down 'ere, professers?" Hagrid slurred slightly, to busy guzzling another cup to notice Snape had discarded his own to wave his wand and clean himself.

Snape cleared his throat, "I was just looking for Apprentice DunBroch. Madame Pomfrey requested my assistance as she cannot leave the Hospital Wing...Have you seen her?"

Hagrid wiped his mouth on the back of his old brown sleeve, dribbles of beer still dripping down into his bushy black beard. "Cant say that I 'ave. 'aven't seen Poppy in a while..."

"Not Poppy, Hagrid!" Snape nearly growled, his patience almost at its end, "Apprentice DunBroch!"

Hagrid just stared at him like he was speaking goblinese.

"MISS ROSE"

"OOOOOOH! Why didna yeh say so?"

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to calm down. "Have you seen her?"

"No Imma 'fraid I 'aven't."

Snape sighed, about to leave when he spoke again.

"Not since this mornin'"

Snape's head snapped up. "This morning?" Hagrid nodded. "Did she mention where she was headed?"

Hagrid stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yeah...told me 'bout some instrument she 'ad gotten from the music shop owner in Diagon Alley. Said she was goin' teh find somewhere's teh play it today." Hagrid glanced out a window. "Must be somewhere's inside the castle, given the weather."

Snape abruptly stood and swept out the door. He stomped back up to the castle, anger pouring from every pore. He scoured the castle from bottom to top. With each floor he cleared his anger rose. When he finally made it up to the seventh floor, he was livid.

 _Stupid woman! She is an apprentice! She should act like one! Instead of always running off, doing Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who_...

He stopped immediately, that thought frozen in the forefront of his mind. _With someone else_? He hadn't considered that. That she would sneak off to be with another. And he certainly wasn't prepared for the wave of jealous anger that rose at the thought.

 _Fuck it all! She probably is. She certainly is pretty enough. Fuck it, I'm going to the library_.

He was about to give up and head to the library when a soft sound tickled his eardrum. It was barely noticeable, but he had trained himself through the years to be aware of his surroundings. He slowly continued down the nearly barren hall. Not even many portraits adorned this hall, just one, Barnabas the Barmy.

The sound got louder the closer he got the painting. It was a piano, that was for sure, playing a haunting refrain. He walked past the painting, expecting to see a door or the like, but there was nothing, and the sound gradually got quieter. Thinking he must have missed something he stalked back the way he came. Again the music got louder as he neared the painting, but as soon as he passed it, he noticed that it again began to drift away. He turned and passed the painting for a third time, his frustration once again growing when, as walked by the painting the last time, a round wooden door inlaid with swirling iron appeared in the bare stone wall opposite.

He cautiously approached it, and the volume of the music increased. He laid his ear against the wood and found that, despite the chill of the corridor, it was surprisingly warm.

He gripped the iron handle and slowly turned it, making no noise. He inched the door open to reveal a room he had never seen before. The room was fairly small, no bigger than his chambers, had a wooden floor, and was lit with a warm, orange-y glow, as sunset was spilling through the large, dusty windows that ran floor to ceiling on one wall. It was along this wall, in front of the windows, that she sat, her fingers running along the keys of an old concert grand piano.

Her hair was down and, having grown longer in the last few months, the last few curls hung blew the seat of the bench upon which she sat. He could not see her face, so he moved closer, his footsteps naturally silent on the wooden floor, and he did not notice the door slowly, and soundlessly close behind him.

He let the music flow through him as he drifted closer, the sonata full of emotion and passion. He walked up beside the piano and, when he turned to face her, he was shocked to see that her eyes were closed. Her fingers continued to fly across the keys, though she could not see, and it was obvious that she was playing something not written by any prior composer. No. She was playing just to play, letting the music wash over her and into the instrument. He stayed quiet until the music ended, the last notes drifting off. She stayed still, her eyes still closed as she breathed deeply.

"That was lovely"

She gasped as he spoke, her hand shot to her chest to cover her heart as her electric eyes flew open. He was intrigued to see that they had taken on a slight purple hue.

"Professor! You startled me! I was not expecting visitors." Rosearia said, her soft voice reminded him of the melody she had played.

"I expect not, though I am curious how you came to find the room of requirement. I have spent 17 years in these halls and have never once come across it."

"The house elves told me when one caught me walking around looking for a place to play where I wouldn't disturb others."

"Ah." he said as if he wasn't interested in the slightest. "Now." he started, folding his arms across his chest. "Apprentice DunBroch" he said harshly in his stern voice.

Rosearia noted the change and bit back a sigh, standing slowly and moving out from behind the bench. "Yes, professor?"

Snape had forgotten what he was about to say. Rosearia apparently decided to forgo her normal attire, and was instead wearing a deep green nightgown made of silky-looking material, a slit up to mid-thigh with a scoop neckline that showed the top of her cleavage. It was also startlingly obvious that that was the _only_ thing she had on.

She blushed and a robe popped up on her arms. She pulled it up over the straps and closed it tightly in the front.

"I am sorry...I was going to apparate back to my room from here when I was done. I wasnt expecting to see anybody."

Snape grunted and tilted his head so that his hair fell forward, hiding his burning cheeks. He worked to occlude his emotions so he wouldn't spontaneously combust. _Merlin, I am worse than some hormonal teenager around this witch_!

"Yes...well speaking of the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey has been worried sick and sent...me...to find you. She said she hadn't seen you since the feast. You are an apprentice, madam, and that means that you have duties. You can not be running off whenever the fancy strikes!" having successfully controlled his emotions once again, he scolded her in his sternest teacher voice.

Her big eyes blinked with confusion. "What are you talking about? Madame Pomfrey knows where I am. She gave me the weekend off...besides, if she was ever really worried we have an emergency line to each other. Her necklace to my bracelet." she held up her wrist for good measure. "I believe she has used it in front of you before, has she not?"

He stared at the thin piece of jewelry, the memory surfacing. The truth of her words and the facts clicked into place, with one piece missing.

"Why would she lie about you being missing? Why seek me out to find you?" his eyes met hers and, as he spoke, comprehension trickled into the deep blue pools. She blushed and tilted her head so that her face was hidden from him.

"I may have told her about last night." she whispered.

Severus felt his blood run cold. He abruptly swept past her towards the door.

"Wait!" she grabbed his arm tightly. "Please."

He glanced over his shoulder at her in distain. "I did not take you for the kiss and tell type, Apprentice." he sneered

Rosearia sighed, but did not release his arm. "Severus, I am sorry for hurting your feelings by telling Madame Pomfrey, but I do not have anyone else I can talk to. I did not know she would do this elaborate scheme to get us talking, but I must say that I am not entirely upset that she did. I do want to talk to you. Please."

Snape jerked his arm out of her grasp. He folded his arms in front of him as he turned to face her fully, continuing his scowling. He didn't bother to cover up his anger.

"Speak then." he nearly growled.

Rosearia frowned at his demeanor, but obviously elected not to push it. "Would you like a chair?" she asked, one popping into existence behind her as she spoke. He remained stoic as she settled into it with a shrug. "Alrighty then. Right to it. Who is Lily?" she asked matter of factly, eyes meeting his own with confidence.

He was slightly taken aback, but occluded it firmly. "I do not believe that is any of your business."

"Oh I beg to differ, sir, as that is the name you said whilst kissing me, I believe that it is." she countered, her voice betraying no emotion.

Snape thought for a moment, and decided to concede. "She was...someone very special to me. We were very close growing up, she was my only friend, in fact. Once in school, we were sorted into different houses and grew apart, though we remained friends. Though that ceased when we fought and I called her a name that she never forgave me for. I became a death eater and she married the school bully."

He fell silent and tilted his head so his hair hid his face before he said to much, and he felt Rosearia studying him. "You loved her. You still love her, don't you?"

His head snapped up, his eyes meeting hers, wide with shock. He cursed to himself. He could never seem to occlude fully around her. He saw no reason to hide the truth. "Yes. Always."

Rosearia nodded and turned her head to gaze out the window. Her hair fell around her and covered her profile, but not before he saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"I wish I could say that I understand, but that would be a lie. I have never known love like you describe. But, in my opinion, if she truly cared for you, she would have forgiven you. I would have. I can hear the regret in your voice even now."

She spoke softly, without looking at him. She did not see his anger grow. "She did nothing wrong. NOTHING. I did not deserve her forgiveness. What I called her was filthy and wrong." he growled out through gritted teeth. Anger at her low opinion of Lily and at himself for his long ago transgression.

Rosearia turned to look at him slowly, her face calm, her eyes held sadness. "Severus. I may not know much about the world and all its workings, but I do know that the world is full of execrable people who do nightmarish things. Having met a few of them myself, I can tell who is a truly awful person. You are not one. Everyone makes mistakes, Severus, and that is what you did. Not to mention that you were young, and foolish. Like all teenage boys, and girls. Life is too short to push the people that truly care about us away. She should have forgiven you."

He stalked forward, sneering down into her face. His hands on the arms of the chair in which she sat, trapping her in. "You think so? She should have forgiven me for calling her the foulest name in the wizarding world? Should she have forgiven me for running with death eaters? Becoming one? Or perhaps for telling the Dark Lord the very prophesy that led him to the Potter boy, and got her killed?!"

By the end his voice was low and menacing, but she never once flinched or moved her gaze from his.

"How were you to know that telling him a prophesy was going to cause that? Maybe, if she had forgiven you back then, and been an actual friend to you, then maybe you wouldn't have even become a death eater!"

"You know nothing." growled Snape. He shoved off the chair and spun, stalking from the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

 _ **Rosearia**_

The moment the door slammed shut behind Severus, Rosearia sighed, the tension leaving her body as she sagged back into the squishy armchair. Tears dripped unbidden from her eyes and she covered her mouth to stifle her sobs. She cried for the loss of their budding relationship. She cried for the young boy whose only friend abandoned him and drove him to dark, unsavory people. She cried because now she knew. Now she knew that as long as he clung to the lost love that he had never had, he could never love her.

 _ **Time skip**_

As she expected, Severus avoided her for the rest of the holiday break. He would turn the other way in the corridor if he saw her, and did not eat any meals in the Great Hall. Though the last one she wasn't entirely sure about, since neither did she. After the night in the Room of Requirement she threw herself into her work. She tended the petrified as thoroughly as she would if it was her own children. Normally they used scourgify to clean patients, but after the awhile it gets less and less effective without an actual bath, so she gave all the petrified patients a good, hot bath. Even Mrs. Norris, whose fur she lovingly brushed until all the tangles were out and it was shiny and dry. When Mr. Flinch saw what she had done on his daily visit he thanked her and sniffled as he petted his beloved cat.

She did not venture out of the hospital wing for anything other than to check on the Mandrakes with Professor Sprout until the welcome back dinner in the Great Hall. She only attended because Madame Pomfrey forced her too while she stayed with the petrified. So she changed into a clean powder blue gown and crisp white apron, and braided her hair Dutch-style. She sighed as she sat in her seat next to the incorrigible Lockhart, who immediately began describing all the various events he attended over the holiday. She bit her tongue and smiled politely through it all, which seemed to please him.

"So what did you do for the holidays, my dear?"

"What?" she asked, genuinely startled that he asked her a question about, well, her. "Oh, I did not do much after the Christmas feast. Just my normal duties in the Hospital Wing."

He propped his chin up on his hand and leaned in close. "No visiting family or a...special someone?"

She stifled her sigh and flashed him a quick smile as she put down her fork. "Nope. No family and no significant other to speak of."

"REEEAALLLY? Well I thought you and Professor Snape were...a thing." he asked, his interest way over the top for someone just having polite conversation.

"No, my relationship with Professor Snape is purely professional. Nothing more. Now if you will excuse me, I best be getting back to Hospital Wing. Good night, professor." She ended the conversation quickly, not allowing herself a glance at the potion professor's seat on the other side of Lockhart as she stood up.

"Oh allow me to escort you, my dear." Lockhart stated jovially, standing as well.

"That's quite alright, sir. I think I can manage." She turned and strode out of the hall as quickly as she dared without attracting attention. As she turned to shut the doors to the Great Hall she saw Lockhart making his way to her. She nearly slammed the doors in her haste to shut them and as soon as they closed she apparated back to the hospital wing.

She popped up outside of Poppy's office and walked in, not bothering to knock. "Well that was an utter disaster. I swear you have to trade me seats, Madame, for I just cant stand to sit next to that pompous windbag anymore!" she stated, her annoyance evident as she gracefully sat on the couch. Madame Pomfrey didn't even look up from her charts as she replied.

"Not a chance, deary. Not a chance. Oh! I am going to need you to attend the staff meeting in the morning as well."

Rosearia's head snapped up from where she had been rubbing the bridge of her nose at that. " What staff meeting? We have staff meetings?"

Pomfrey glanced up over the rim of the tiny reading glasses she wore. "Yes, of course. This is still a school, Rosearia. The teachers have weekly meetings and all staff meetings happen after every break as well as the beginning and end of every year. You were not here for the first and I attended the second. I need you to attend this one while I-"

"Tend to the petrified, I know, I know."

"Rosearia! You never interrupt me. What is going on? Surely not still put out about Professor Snape." Madame Pomfrey scolded her, this time giving her her full attention, removing her reading glasses.

Rosearia sighed. "I am sorry for my rudeness, Madame. I just feel that my time could be better used here, in the Hospital Wing."

Madame Pomfrey nodded, donning her glasses again. "I agree. But the meetings are mandatory, and everyone will be wanting an update on the students I suspect."

So the next morning Rosearia woke and dressed in her normal attire, fixed her Dutch braid and trudged out of the Hospital Wing. Poppy told her the meeting would take place in the teacher's lounge located on the first floor. She told her that the room is guarded by two stone gargoyles and should be easy to spot. Rosearia took her time walking there, having left early. She skipped breakfast and went straight to the staffroom. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed it before, the entrance being so close to the Great Hall. She walked into a long, paneled room with mismatched, dark wooden chairs. Thankfully it was empty at the moment, and she sat at a the long table in a chair that was close to the only window. She sat there looking out of it for quite some time.

She looked up at the sound of the door finally opening and in walked Professor Snape. Their eyes met briefly before he looked away to take a seat the farthest away from her, his face never once changing from its cold aloofness. She sighed and continued to gaze out the window at the snow covered ground, not having realized how much she had missed being outdoors. She would have to remember to ask Poppy for an afternoon off.

Five minutes later the room was full of teachers and staff, each of whom nodded at her as they entered the room or came over to say hello before finding their seats. Surprisingly Mr. Filch was one of the staff to come and chat with her for a moment, and they discussed Mrs. Norris's condition for a moment before the Headmaster stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well, as you all know the holidays have concluded, and I am pleased to report that all of the students have returned, with no parents electing to keep them home, despite the attacks." Albus stated, getting down to business. "How are the petrified fairing, Miss DunBroch?"

Everyone turned to face her, waiting for her response.

"They are doing as well as can be expected. They are stable, and responding well to the nutrition potions-"

"Nutrition potions?" interrupted a cold, deep voice at the end of the table.

She turned to Professor Snape, her face calm and serene. "Yes. Is there a problem?" she asked in her soft, melodious voice, just dripping sweetness.

"Yes. I did not brew any nutrition potions. Where did you acquire them?" He stated scornfully, glaring at her.

She met his hard gaze with a soft smile. "I brewed some and bought some others. Regardless of where they came from, they are responding well." she cut off the conversation with Snape, directing the last part to the assembly. She could feel the anger pouring from the professor, and apparently so could the others, as quite a few kept sending curious looks at the two of them.

Albus continued on, "Wonderful! Madame Sprout how are the Mandrakes coming along?"

The meeting continued on like this for a bit, with teachers voicing various concerns, including Hagrid regarding his roosters being killed. At last it was almost over when one more complaint arose.

"Someone has been stealing from my personal stores." Snape stated.

Dumbledore appeared surprised "Really, Severus?"

"Yes. Lacewing flies, boomslang skin, among others."

"Well investigate further and if the culprit is found then they will be punished. For now I suggest you lock your door, Severus." Albus stated. Several teachers chuckled at this and Rosearia glanced at Snape's face. It was stoic and cold, ignoring the others' laughter. She was shocked at the Headmaster brushed aside this concern. She thought stealing was strictly prohibited.

"Well that concludes this meeting, you are all dismissed." Dumbledore left through the fireplace and Minvera followed him. Everyone else trickled out slowly. Rosearia stood and made a beeline for the door as Lockhart started to make his way over to her. Once she was well away from the staffroom she slowed down. She meandered along the corridor, taking her time when she felt a sharp tug on her hair. She yelped in pain as she was pulled into a dark alcove and her back hit a warm body.

"Hello there, my dear." Lockhart stated, letting go of her long braid and wrapping his arms around her front. Her skin crawled at the contact. She pushed his arms off and tried to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, pushing her against the wall with his hands on either side of her head, crowding her with his body. "Don't go, my dear. You left the meeting without even saying hi. You hurt my feelings."

Rosearia was buzzing with fear, adrenaline making her heart beat fast. "I am sorry I hurt your feelings, professor. May I please go?"

He tsked "Not yet, not yet. You need to kiss it and make it better."

He moved his hands down her arms and to her hips, leaning in with his lips puckered. "Get off of me!" She pushed against his chest and he grasped her wrists in one of his hands, holding them above her head. This made her chest rise and press against his chest.

"Come on baby, you know you love it. Everyone loves me." He leaned in, biting her neck hard. She whimpered.

 ** _Severus_**

He was walking down the corridor, fuming over the meeting.

 _Of course Dumbledore would brush aside thievery when it comes from my stores. And that witch! Electing to buy potions instead of having me brew them. It is my job to provide the potions for the Hospital Wing._

He raged in his thoughts and almost missed the pale white wand lying in the middle of the hall. He picked it up and studied it, recognizing the swirls. _This is Rosearia's wand_...He looked around and didn't see anybody. He was about to just take it to the Hospital Wing when he heard a faint whimper. He stepped towards a dark alcove alittle ways down the corridor and peered inside. He saw the tall form of Lockhart bending over something against the wall with one hand braced up against it. For a second he though the had caught him jerking off again and his face contorted in disgust. Then he saw that the hand he thought was just braced against the wall in fact held two small, pale hands by the wrists. Lockhart growled low and Snape heard another soft whimper.

"Please stop! Get off!" pleaded a familiar voice.

He knew that voice. Rosearia. Severus saw red as he stepped in and grabbed the back of Lockhart's robes, ripping him off of her and into the corridor. The coward scrambled up and ran off down the hall. Snape sent a stinging hex into his retreating arse, hearing a satisfying yelp. He turned back to Rose when Lockhart disappeared. She had fallen to her knees and was sniffling. He lit the tip of his wand and extended a hand to her.

She glanced up at the light, her face tracked with tears. She slid her hand into his and he helped her stand. She didn't meet his eyes and he scanned her over.

"Did he hurt you."

She shook her head no, but the movement showed the large angry bite mark on her neck. He gritted his teeth at the rage that filled him, the overwhelming need to hunt him down. She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

He gently touched her chin, surprised when she didn't flinch. He gently pushed her chin up so she would look at him. "Let me heal that."

He lightly touched the tip of his wand to the bite mark and whispered a spell. The mark started to fade and then disappeared completely after a minute. He dropped his hands when he was done. The two of them stood silent for a moment, close, but not touching in the dim light of his wand. She spoke first, her voice soft.

"Thank you, professor."

He nodded. "You could have made him leave yourself." he stated emotionlessly.

"My wand-"

"We both know that you do not need this wand."

"I..."

"What is the real reason? Do you like him? Did you like him doing that? Should I have stopped him?"

"Severus! Please! Yes. Thank you for stopping him. I froze. I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to hurt him. I don't like hurting anything."

He scoffed, "I seem to recall you having no problem hurling me against a wall."

She did flinch at that "I know. I am sorry for that. I didn't mean too. I don't like doing that. I hurt people. Like you. Poppy told me to use the wand whenever I am around people, and not to let people know that I do not need it...but you figured it out right away."

"Yes, well you aren't exactly the best at hiding it."

"I just think of what I want to happen and it does. I normally do not have time to even get out my wand. Why does it matter if I have one or not? For a bunch of witches and wizards, having unique magical abilities really freaks you guys out."

He snorted and she smiled up at him. He had forgotten her ability to make him laugh. He cleared his throat, sobering "If you are sure you are alright, I will be going"

She nodded and stepped out of the dark alcove with him. He watched as she made her way down the corridor in the opposite direction that Lockhart had fled, making her way to the hospital wing. When she had disappeared from his view, he immediately went to Dumbledore's office. He threw open the door unceremoniously.

"Headmaster, Lockhart just assaulted Apprentice DunBroch in the corridor." he stated as soon as the door shut behind him. The old wizard looked up from his desk with concern.

"Really? Well. If she chooses to report it he will be punished to the full extent of the law." Albus stated matter-of-factly. "Which poses the question, what does that have to do with you, Severus?"

"I pulled him off of her!" Snape paced in front of the desk.

"Severus, forgive me, but, do you have feelings for Miss DunBroch?"

Snape stopped short. "No. I love Lily."

Albus raised his eyebrows, "After all this time?"

"Always." Snape said firmly.

Dumbledore nodded "Well Thank you for reporting the incident, I will have a talk with Rosearia."

Snape grunted and spun on his heel, heading towards the fireplace to floo back to his chambers. As he grabbed a handful of powder, Albus spoke.

"You know, Severus, you can still love and honor Lily's memory while moving on and loving another. Love does not dwindle when we give our love to someone else. Love grows. We never run out of love."

Severus only stared at him for a moment before flooing to his chambers.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Severus**_

As Severus stepped into his chambers from the fireplace, what Albus said swirled around in his mind. He collapsed onto his couch with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Dumbledore's words soon mixed with Rosearia's from that day in the Room of Requirement that had been bugging him for the last week. He couldn't imagine blaming Lily for the things that he had done, they were his choices, after all. But he also had to admit that, if Lily had forgiven him for calling her a mudblood and continued to be his friend, he probably wouldn't have joined the Death Eaters.

 _Why didn't she forgive me? I had apologized countless times. Waited outside Gryffindor tower for her, even though that always brought on extra beatings and ridicule. She didn't care. She never once looked at me with anything other than disdain after that, even when she would she me bruised and bleeding from the no good Potter. Then she even started dating him! Like a slap in the face. She knew what she meant to me, I had told her on more than one occasion, but she still treated me like trash. I still deserve to be treated like trash. Everybody treats me like the greasy dungeon bat...everyone except Miss DunBroch. She treats me like a person. Someone worthy of love. She even...kissed me. Melted into me, relaxed in my arms. She still doesn't shy away from me._

 _Rosearia_. It seems that all he ever thinks about now is that young mediwitch. Thoughts of her swirl around in his mind all day, from her voice to her hair to her body she is driving him to distraction. A crash in his storeroom pulled him out of his mental musings. He shot up and bolted down the dark corridor to his private lab. The door that led into his storeroom was ajar, as well as the one leading to the potions classroom. He growled and slammed his fist onto the nearest table. He cleaned up the few bottles that had fell to the floor, obviously being the source of the crash. He took stock of his stores and found that a jar of powdered bicorn horn was now gone. He slammed the door to his storeroom and placed a complicated spell over it. He would know immediately should somebody even attempt to get in it. Satisfied he trudged back into his chambers.

He sat at his desk in his library, desperately trying to set up his lesson plans, but thoughts of the mediwitch continued to circulate through his mind. He wiped his hand over his face and shoved his chair back, electing to go for a walk to clear his head before dinner in the Great Hall. Luckily he didn't come across anyone as he made his way outside, though even if he had, his exceptionally perturbed appearance would surely have warned them off.

As he meandered along in the dim light of the Forbidden Forest he was so lost in his thoughts that when he finally took stock of where he was, he noticed that he had traveled to the very place where he had first spotted Miss DunBroch so many months ago. He sighed as he sank down on a rock at the water's edge. His thoughts chaotic.

 _Maybe DunBroch is right. Looking back, maybe Lily was only my friend because there was no one else like her in Cokeworth..._ Snape shook his head, trying to rid himself of such treacherous thoughts. _Regardless of her reasons, which I can never truly know, she was my only friend. And treated me well. I do not know if I would have survived my sorry excuse for a childhood if it hadn't been for Lily._

Still a niggling thought in the back of his mind wouldn't be so easily dismissed. _A true friend would have forgiven me_.

When the sun started to sink below the canopy, he started the long walk back to the castle. As he entered the Great Hall, his eyes, of their own accord, immediately sought her out. She was seated next to Madame Pomfrey, with her head uncharacteristically tilted down, staring at her plate like it was the only thing in the world. She looked upset, and was leaning slightly to one side, closer to Madame Pomfrey than one would consider natural. Her hands were hidden under the table, but he had a feeling that she was twisting her fingers. It only took a second for him to realize the source of her manner. Seated to her right was Lockhart. He was obviously trying to engage her in conversation, and every time he leaned toward her as he spoke, she leaned closer to Madame Pomfrey. As Snape neared the table he saw Lockhart reach out to touch her. He saw Rosearia tense and he quickened his steps. Just before Lockhart's hand touched her arm, Snape's large hand dropped heavily onto his shoulder.

"I believe you are in my seat...professor."

Lockhart jerked his head around and locked eyes with him. He could see the coward's face whiten a few shades before he cleared his throat and spoke in an overly cheery voice.

"Yes, of course! Sorry old chap. I was just moving."

Lockhart nearly fell over himself scrambling out of the chair, and plopped down in Severus's usual seat. Snape calmly sat and picked up his fork as his food appeared before him. He nearly jerked as a small hand slid onto his thigh and squeezed it gently. He glanced next to him and met Rosearia's big blue eyes. She smiled.

"Thank you for that."

He didn't trust his voice with her hand still resting on his thigh, so he simply nodded. With one last soft squeeze she withdrew, and he immediately felt bereft.

They did not talk for the rest of the dinner, but she waved to him as left the hall with Madame Pomfrey. He nearly waved back, his hand even twitched with the impulse. He left shortly after them, but not before he threatened Lockhart.

"If you touch her again, I will report you to the Ministry...and the Daily Prophet." Snape warned in a low, cold voice, leaning down next to Lockhart's ear. With a swish of his cape he exited the hall, heading straight for the lab to brew some nutrition potions.

 ** _Rosearia_**

Up in the Hospital Wing Rosearia followed Madame Pomfrey around the patients' beds, assisting with potion administration. She was absently stroking Colin Creevy's neck to make the potion go down, lost in thought when Madame Pomfrey interrupted her internal musings.

"I believe it's gone down, dear"

"Hmmm? Oh!" Rosearia jerked her hand back, blushing.

Poppy frowned at her, her hands on her hips "Is there something on your mind, Rosearia? You have been very distracted lately, and I must say, it is not a good thing to be when caring for others."

Rosearia sighed "I am sorry, madam. I just have a lot on my mind. I promise it will not happen again."

Poppy nodded, and Rosearia was thankful that she wasn't one to ask many questions, opting instead to allow someone to tell her what they wanted when they felt the need to do so. She felt bad that she had let her thoughts of Severus distract her during care, and completed the rest of her duties diligently. Around 11 she had finished her chores and readied for bed, donning her favorite nightgown. She had just laid down in bed when a loud bang had her sprinting for the door.

She rushed out into the main patient area to see that Snape had thrown open the large double doors with a flick of his wand, which he slipped back into its hidden holster in his sleeve. Behind him marched three students she didn't recognize. All younger, there were two boys, one with messy dark hair and glasses, the other with bright red locks and a spattering of freckles. When she studied the other, she gasped. She assumed it was a girl, due to the skirt the student wore, but the rest of the visible features were covered in fur. She even sported ears and a tail!

Snape had stopped in the middle of the room and was obviously waiting for someone to come, looking around with that scowl of his. Rosearia trotted up to them, her face full of concern.

"What happened?" she asked, her question directed at the only one in obvious distress. The girl looked up at her with what Rose could only describe as mix of sadness and embarrassment. Though it was hard to tell, with the feline face.

"I do not know, Miss DunBroch. All I drank after dinner was some juice that I took with me from the Great Hall. I drank it on the way to Gryffindor tower, but I turned into this and ducked into the girl's lavatory."

Rosearia's gaze flicked to the two boys, whose faces had turned beet red. They both nodded at her with wide eyes. She glanced up at Snape when she heard him scoff, and saw that he was scowling fiercely at the trio.

"Likely story. No. I believe I have found the culprits that have been steal-" he stopped mid-sentence with an odd choking sound when he finally looked down at her. His face flushed red like the boys for a second then settled into an emotionless mask.

"What. Are. You. Wearing." he stated, each word pronounced slowly and clearly, his voice low and deep.

Rose frowned up at him. "What am I wearing? I hardly think that matters at the mo-" she started, glancing down at her front. She froze when she saw that, in her haste, she had forgotten to grab a robe to cover her scantily clad body. She felt her face grow hot and she had the fleeting thought that she might burst into flames before she died of embarrassment. She thought of the robe that she had hanging on her bed post and nearly fainted with relief when she felt it appear on her arms. She quickly wrapped it tightly around herself and tied it before clearing her throat.

"You caught me whilst in bed. You could have just sent a message instead of barging in like it was an emergency." she said with more confidence than she felt, raising her chin. She turned to the girl once more. "Let's just focus on getting you straightened out, shall we? What is your name, dear?"

She led the girl to an empty bed, leaving the other three behind to focus on her patient.

 ** _Snape_**

Severus stood there for a moment longer before glaring at the two boys who stood with their jaws to the floor, staring after the mediwitch.

"Shut your mouths and get back to your house." he growled at them. They flushed in unison at being caught staring, quickly turning and fleeing out the door, heads bent and whispering to each other. Snape caught a snippet of their hushed conversation that set his already overheated blood to near boiling.

"It's not like we were the only ones staring-"

"Yeah, did you see how red his face got when he got a load of her in that thing? Looks like the dungeon bat has a thing for the mediwitch."

"Bloody hell who doesn't? Especially dressed like that..."

Snape gritted his teeth and stalked to the bed that the Granger girl had been given. He watched for a moment as Rosearia checked the girl over before he started interrogating Hermione.

"Ready to tell the truth, Granger? This wasn't some prank. This is your botched attempt at brewing Polyjuice Potion, isn't it?" he sneered down at her, his arms folded across his chest.

The girl didn't look up at him, keeping her eyes on the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He opened his mouth to continue when he was interrupted by tap on his arm. He flicked his eyes over at Rosearia, who was frowning at him, her hands on her hips.

"Might I have a word, professor?" she asked, not waiting for his reply before motioning for him to step back, following close behind him to slide the partition curtains closed. After she had them shut tight she whirled around to face him, her expression annoyed.

"I will not have you interrogating one of my patients, professor." she stated heatedly, her tone scolding.

His eyebrow arched high. "Wouldn't knowing the true cause of her ailment go a long way in ensuring her speedy recovery?"

He enjoyed seeing her flounder for what was sure to be a scathing retort to his rather accurate statement.

In the end she narrowed her eyes at him further. "You are not trying to assist with her healing, you are merely attempting to drag out a confession in order to further punish her. I for one think that she has learned her lesson."

Severus scoffed disparagingly "That is a matter of opinion, madam. And yours matters not when it comes to disciplining wayward students."

Rosearia huffed indignantly, her anger simmering close to the surface. She made a face eerily reminiscent of his signature sneer. "Maybe so, but while in my infirmary, and under my care, my opinion is the only one that matters. You may take your leave now." she stated haughtily, dismissing him with a wave of her hand towards the door.

He snagged her slender wrist in his large hand and stepped closer, looming over the petite woman whose eyes sparked with anger. His scathing remark was on the tip of his tongue when her unique scent of mangoes and vanilla surrounded him and he closed his eyes as he inhaled, drawing the intoxicating aroma deep into his lungs. He became acutely aware of their proximity and the knowledge that she wore nothing more than a thin slip under her robe bubbled up to the forefront of his mind. Their eyes met and he thought he saw a similar heat dancing in the deep blue pools. The urge to press his thin pale lips against her soft pink ones was fierce and he grunted as he dropped her wrist like it burned him. As it was there was an odd tingling sensation in his palm and long fingers that had come in contact with her soft skin as he spun on his heel towards the door. He stormed out of the hospital wing and made for his chambers.

Try as he might he found he could not tamp down the image of the mediwitch in that lacy black nightie as he paced in his office. He had tried to work on grading the stack of parchments that laid untouched on his desk, but the sight of her skin bathed in the moonlight that flooded through the large infirmary windows drove him to distraction. He couldn't concentrate as the images swam about in his mind, causing the front of his trousers to tighten uncomfortably. He tried to focus on how much the witch infuriated him, but when that served to further flame his arousal he realized that her lack of inhibition when it came to challenging him only added to her allure.

After he tried and failed to focus on putting quill to parchment once again, he gave up and leaned back in his chair. He unzipped his trousers and pulled out his rock solid cock. He closed his eyes and stroked his thick length, imagining it was Miss DunBroch who brought him to completion.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Rosearia_**

Nearly five months had passed and, though they were nearing the school year's end, the air in the castle was thick with tension. Teachers and staff were on high alert, mercilessly punishing the students that didn't adhere to the strict new rules that had been enacted after yet another student attack. Yes, less than a week after Rosearia had healed Hermione Granger the poor young girl found herself back in the hospital wing, this time as one of the petrified. Only this attack felled two living victims, with Penelope Clearwater joining her classmate on the ever-growing list of victims. As acting Headmistress in the wake of Dumbledore's suspension, McGonagall had also decided it was best to cancel Quidditch for the foreseeable future, and the normally sunny May sky seemed to reflect the mood within the cold stone walls as it had remained grey and stormy for a few weeks now.

Rosearia's mood had darkened with the rest of the populace's, and she found herself unwilling to leave the Hospital Wing, continually on edge waiting for another attack. Her and Poppy had gotten very little sleep, afraid to even rest lest they be needed in the middle of the night as they had with Colin Creevey. What rest they did manage was taken in short bursts as they took shifts in the infirmary. Rosearia didn't even have the time to worry after her would be father figure, who had been remanded to Azkaban.

It was during one of her shifts that Rosearia found herself trying to look busy as she watched Harry while he visited the Granger girl. She had gotten to know him and the youngest Weasley boy during Hermione's lengthy stay in the hospital wing. There was nearly always at least one of the two with her. It both warmed and saddened her that the obviously fiercely loyal friends visited every day without fail, as their faces showed naught but extreme sadness at the loss of the partner that completed their little trio. She often sat with them, listening to them recount their adventures together. It made her wish that she had had the luck to be blessed with such a close friendship during her own childhood.

But today she elected to leave the boy be, busying herself with tidying up the already spotless infirmary. As it was, she kept glancing over at the pair every few seconds, and was so distracted that she nearly jumped out of her skin when McGonagall's voice rang loud through the air. The deputy's normally calm, stern voice sounded thick with worry.

"All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor- immediately."

A fraction of a second later Madame Pomfrey emerged from her office, her face alert despite the fact that the announcement had no doubt just woke her.

"Rosearia." the matron said, her sharp eyes finding her's immediately. "Report to the second floor corridor with the teachers. I will remain here with the patients and prep a bed."

Rose nodded and took off, walking briskly out the door. She did not notice when a certain young wizard rose and followed closely behind her.

She wanted to run, but she did not want to alarm the students she passed any more than they surely already were, and forced herself to the swift pace of someone with a purpose. She would have apparated, but she didn't have time to search for a spot with no passerby, and she couldn't be sure that no one would be around when she popped into the hall seemingly out of nowhere.

It seemed to take forever to reach the second floor corridor, and as she neared the growing huddle of professors she could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick that she struggled to take a deep breath, so when she finally arrived at the edge of the throng she was as breathless as if she had run there. Unlike their young charges the members of staff that had arrived were waiting in tense, sullen silence, staring at another red message as it glared almost angrily in stark contrast with the grey stone wall. Rosearia's blood ran cold as she read them.

 _ **Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever**_

Her horror filled eyes locked with a certain potions master's, and even the usually emotionless professor's expression showed grave concern. Minerva arrived a second later and wasted no time.

"As you can see," she addressed them, concern etched into every line of her face. "the heir of Slytherin has left another message." The elder woman took in a shuddering breath as she continued. "Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken...by the monster...into the chamber itself." Minerva worried her hands, her face fretful and her voice full of sorrow. "The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts."

The rest of the staff mirrored the acting Headmistress's despondency. They were silent for a moment before the sound of approaching footsteps had their collective gazes swinging to the person rounding the corner.

Lockhart smiled as he reached the edge of the group, apparently oblivious to the mood of the assembly.

"So sorry! Dozed off. What've I missed?"

The deep baritone of Professor Snape answered, and Rosearia glanced at his face. There was barely concealed loathing under his mask of concern, and his voice held the sharp edge of scorn.

"A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart's eyes widened, his face paling considerably as he stuttered out a nervous reply. "M-M-my moment?"

She was surprised when Severus kept a straight face, his mask of mocking concern not slipping a bit as his tone remained completely serious.

"Weren't you saying just last night that you have known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

Gilderoy's expression was that of a person being told they had been chosen for a human sacrifice, but his pride and arrogance prevented him from outright denying the professor's claim. Rosearia's eyes widened when she caught on to Snape's plan. He was setting the egotistical sham of a wizard up to fail.

Minerva chose this moment to pipe in, "That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy."

Rosearia was stunned to see that the witch also had a slightly mocking sort of smirk playing across her lips. It appeared that the head of staff had also seen through his hero persona.

"Your skills, after all, are legend."

Lockhart forced a smile, a sad attempt at his usual conceited grin. "Very well, I...I'll just be in my office getting...uh...getting ready," he finished with a more self assured nod of his head before he turned, heading back the way he had came.

Rosearia turned to McGonagall.

"Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?" she asked, figuring the current situation would excuse her lack of formality.

The witch looked as if she had aged 50 years, her face weighed down with sadness as she turned to her with a doleful look. "Ginny Weasley"

No one heard the sharp gasp from the other end of the corridor as the staff left with Minerva, leaving only Rosearia and Snape lingering behind. They both cast a last desolate look at the sinister message, locking eyes for a moment before pursuing the others down the hall.

Rosearia decided to stick with the rest of the staff whilst they formulated a plan and all of them-save Lockhart-crowded into the Headmaster's office. Minvera immediately contacted Albus, who had stayed near, occupying a room at the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. As he flooed the Ministry governors, McGonagall turned to them.

"I suppose it is time we inform Ms. Weasley's parents." she stated, looking for all the world like she would rather die than face the overbearing and very protective Weasley matriarch. She used the floo network to contact them, requesting their "immediate presence regarding a matter of the upmost urgency."

The pair came through a second later, looking rather knackered. Arthur's tone was that of a tired parent as he spoke.

"What trouble has Fred and George caused this time?" he ask with a sigh. His expression slowly morphed into concerned confusion as he was met by sullen faces and silence, no one willing to be the one to break the terrible news.

Minerva stepped forward, laying a hand on Molly's arm as the mother looked up at her, the woman's face marred with trepidation. "Arthur...Molly...there is no easy way to say this...but I am...I am afraid that Ginny..." she stopped as she uncharacteristically teared up, overcome with emotion.

Snape cut in from beside Rosearia, his tone emotionless, "Ginny has been taken by the monster responsible for the recent petrifications into the chamber of secrets."

Molly burst into tears as Arthur's face contorted in horrorstricken grief. Rosearia gasped at Severus's harshness and slapped his chest hard, ignoring the rage that filled his features. She stepped up to the grieving parents.

"I apologize for my colleague's tactlessness, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." she stated softly, her tone sincere.

Arthur looked at her, confusion showing under his grief. "And who are you?"

"My name is Rosearia DunBroch, I am Madame Pomfrey's apprentice." she clarified, dipping a quick curtsy.

He nodded once as Molly spoke. "What are we going to do? We have to find her! We have to rescue my baby girl!"

Minvera took them aside and assured them that the Defense professor was attempting to do just that at this very moment, while they made arrangements to evacuate the remainder of the students, waving everyone off as she did so.

Hours later all the students had been safely evacuated, escorted to the train and were currently bound for London. Rosearia had informed Poppy of the situation, who told her to remain with the teachers for the time being. So there she stood in the now silent Great Hall with the professors, wondering what they would do next when McGonagall entered with the whole Weasley clan, who had elected to stay with their parents.

"Any word from Gilderoy?" Minerva asked to no one in particular.

Filius stepped forward. "No, ma'am. But his personal affects are still in his office, though it appears as though he was in the middle of packing."

McGonagall frowned "What about the students?"

"They've all been evacuated, but there is a problem."

"What now?" she asked, exasperated.

Flitwick worried his hands. "We have not been able to locate two of the students. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley appear to be missi-"

A loud scream from outside interrupted him, and they all ran out to investigate.

As the enormous double doors leading to the grounds were thrown open by a flick of a wand, the group rushed out with wands drawn. They all skidded to a halt as they took in the scene before them.

Ginny, Ron, and Harry were dangling from Lockhart's foot as the man flew in on a large red bird, hanging onto it by its feet. Rosearia was shocked that the creature could carry them all.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than the bird suddenly dropped considerably in height, elicting another trio of screams from the students as they hung on for dear life.

"Fawkes..." McGonagall whispered in awe.

The phoenix soared closer, flying in low before depositing her load in a heap of tangled limbs on the ground at the foot of the stairs. Rosearia was the first to respond, bolting down the steps. The others ran after as she grabbed the nearest child's face, inspecting them for injuries.

She released Ginny, who was immediately enveloped by her parents. Ron shortly followed suit. Rosearia fussed over the bloody hole in Harry's sleeve, turning his arm this way and that as she searched for the injury.

"Fawkes healed me." the boy explained. Rosearia nodded and released him as well, tamping down her confusion as she watched the Weasley family pull Harry into a crushing hug, Arthur clapping him on the back.

She jumped when a deep voice spoke up behind her, "Phoenixes carry heavy loads of tears with immense healing powers."

She turned to see Snape standing behind her. His eyes never left the cheerful family reunion. "Aren't you going to inspect our young defense professor?" he asked, emotionless. Rosearia's eyes widened, she had completely forgotten him in her quest to ensure the children were well.

She spotted the professor staring in wonderment at the castle, his expression vacant.

"My goodness! Do you all live here? It's spectacular!" he cried, waving his arms excitedly. Rosearia approached him slowly, confused.

"Are you alright, professor?" she asked, touching his shoulder gently. He spun around, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh I'm wonderful! I swear this all just feels like magic!" he paused when he looked her over. "My aren't you gorgeous? Bloody beautiful!" he took her hand and kissed it. "What is your name? I simply must know."

She frown, pulling her hand away. "Professor you have known me for nearly a year..."

Harry stepped up beside her, "He tried to use Ron's wand to obliviate us. But it backfired."

McGonagall's stern face was back as she frowned and turned to Ron. "Is this true?"

The boy nodded and his father smiled, "Good thing we hadn't gotten you a new one yet, eh son?"

They all chuckled as they started to filter back inside.

 ** _Severus_**

He would be lying if he said that Lockhart's...unfortunate...memory loss didn't fill him with a satisfying sense of retribution. As the other's filtered into the castle, being frequently held up by a multitude of hugging, he escorted the confused man to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, a look of smug satisfaction on his wizened face as he ran his hands over it. He glanced up as the unlikely pair came through the door, replacing the smugness with surprise.

"Ah, Severus! How nice to see you."

"Happy to be back, are we Headmaster?" Snape replied, his brow arched and his voice emotionless.

"Why as a matter of fact I am." his eyes flicked to the dazed man that stood just behind the potions professor, gazing around in wonder. "Ah, Professor Lockhart. Are you quite alright, old chap?"

The man didn't act like he heard him, and Severus nudged him in the headmaster's direction.

"What? Hmmm? Oh, me? Hello!" Lockhart blabbered, greeting Albus when he finally caught sight of him. His eyes widened comically when he did. "Bloody hell you look like a wizard out of a fairy tale dressed like that!"

Snape nearly bit his tongue in half trying not to laugh. He barely managed to keep his face impassive as the fool leaned in towards the Headmaster, whispering conspiratorially.

"Does it feel like you are wearing a dress? You know-" he made a crude gesture towards his privates. "Do you get a good breeze?"

Severus couldn't help it, he started snickering. Once released it grew into a loud chuckle, and soon he was guffawing. Tears were leaking out of his eyes when he saw the Headmaster's look of shock and surprise. He sobered when Dumbledore cleared his throat. He was staring at Severus accusingly, and when he spoke, his tone was disapproving.

"Severus. What did you do?"

His face melted back into his hard mask at the man's admonitory tone. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean, sir. Lockhart seems no different to me."

Lockhart's head whipped back and forth between the two gentleman, his expression happily curious. "Lockhart? Is that my name? Lockhart." he said again testing it out.

Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly, his head tilting towards Gilderoy as if to say 'see?'

Snape waved impassively, dismissing the situation. "Oh that, yes, apparently, according to Messrs Potter and Weasley, he was attempting to obliviate the boys with Weasley's broken wand when the curse rebounded. As such I would consider this to be the more favorable outcome."

Albus's face turned dark as he explained. "Well. I say turn him over to the Ministry to deal with. Now, about the children. Am I correct in assuming all three made it out alive?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Separate Mr. Weasley from his parents and bring them both here, Severus. I should like a bit of a chat."

Snape nodded and left, returning with two downtrodden lads in tow. He shoved them by their collars into the room, and they walked forward to stand in front of the large desk glumly. He noted that Lockhart was no longer in the office, and assumed that Dumbledore had flooed him to the Ministry in his absence. Snape waited in the shadows next to the door as the headmaster put on an imposing air, his voice hard.

"You both realize, of course, that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"

"Yes, sir" replied the boys in unison, their heads down.

"There is sufficient evidence to have you both expelled!"

Snape was surprised at the mention of such a harsh punishment, but he had to admit that the prospect of the Potter boy's expulsion made him giddy.

"Yes, sir"

"Therefore, it is only fitting, that you both receive..." the boys looked up as the Headmaster paused for dramatic effect, defeated. "Special awards for services to the school."

Dumbledore smiled as he finished and Snape scowled. _oh of fucking course_. He only mentioned expulsion so they would feel like he was doing them a big favor.

The boys shared twin looks of excitement, relief, and gratitude.

"Oh thanks, sir!" Weasley gushed.

Dumbledore nodded, standing.

"And now Mister Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban." He handed the boy a roll of parchment and turned him gently around, his hand on his shoulder. "I believe we want our gamekeeper back."

He guided the boy out the door before turning to Harry.

"First, I want to thank you, Harry. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the chamber. Only that, could have called Fawkes to you."

Snape sneered, knowing full well that wasn't the case. Albus had sent his phoenix familiar to look after the boy months ago. Having heard the outcome of the boys punishment that he was waiting for, Severus turned to leave. He had taken less than five steps toward the door when it banged open, and he retreated back into the shadows. In walked Lucius Malfoy, a former Death Eater like himself, and pureblood supremacist. Behind him trailed a small house elf with big green eyes and floppy ears.

"Dobby!" Potter exclaimed upon seeing the creature. "So this is your Master. The Family you serve is the Malfoys." The boy glanced up at the tall blond man with a hard look, whose own face appeared as though he permanently smelled something bad.

"I'll deal with you later." he growled under his breath to his house elf, who looked up at him in fear and whimpered. Snape observed Potter watching the exchange, anger flaring in the young boy's eyes.

Lucius picked up his snake head cane, the one that Severus knew held his wand, and advanced on the Headmaster's desk, pushing Harry out of the way with the cane as he went.

"Out of my way, Potter." he spat. "So." he started, turning to Albus. "It's true. You have returned."

Dumbledore was impassive, his back straight as he stared at Lucius from behind his half moon spectacles. "When the Governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the chamber they...saw fit to...summon me back."

Lucius sneered and turned his head towards the wall. "Ridiculous!" he exclaimed under his breath.

"Curiously, Lucius," Albus said, and Lucius turned back to him. "Several of them were under the impression that you would curse their families if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place." Dumbledore looked at him with a smug, knowing look.

"How dare you." the blond wizard spat angrily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My sole concern has been and always will be the welfare of this school." He turned his head to glance at Potter, making a face as if he smelled especially putrid. "And of course, it's students."

He turned back to the Headmaster, with an annoyed sigh. "The culprit has been identified?"

Snape could hear footsteps running up the stairs from outside the door. Rosearia, her face flushed and her waist length curly red hair wild and windblown, burst in just as Dumbledore responded.

"Yes. Voldemort."

Snape remained stoic as pain flashed through his left forearm, and he knew that Lucius felt the same white hot burn when he reared back slightly before responding, his face tight.

"Ah." Lucius said, turning to see who had entered. Snape, ignoring the dissipating pain, watched his face for his reaction to seeing the mediwitch, who he knew to be stunningly beautiful, regardless of his continued efforts to avoid her. He also knew Lucius was a bit of a roué and, though married, had a tendency to step out on Narcissa, so he was unlikely to let a beauty like Rosearia go uncourted.

"Oh! Headmaster. I apologize. I was not aware that you had company." she apologized in her soft, lilting voice.

Just as he suspected he would, Lucius's eyes widened slightly and his pupils dilated, indicating lust. The regal looking man stepped forward and bowed low, all that voluminous blond hair Severus suddenly felt green with envy over sliding forward to frame his face. He took the petite woman's hand and, turning it over so that her palm faced up, he kissed it right below the wrist, his mouth lingering for a moment longer than was proper. He looked up at her while still bent over, his lips hovering over her small pale hand.

"And who might you be, gorgeous?" he asked.

Snape felt a white hot pang of anger that he tamped down and glanced up at Rose's face. The fire in his gut that he hadn't quite managed to squelch lessened when he saw her eyes flash with disgust. Though her face retained its usual serenity, and her full, pouty lips stretched in a soft smile.

"Salutations, sir. My name is Rosearia DunBroch, Mediwitch Apprentice here at Hogwarts." she greeted, gently removing her hand and absently wiping it on her skirts. Though he surely saw this, Lucius stood with his chest slightly puffed out, undeterred.

"Lucius Malfoy. Pureblood wizard and member of the Board of Governors of Hogwarts. Pleased to make your acquaintance...Madame."

Snape groaned inwardly as he knew the snake had only called her Madame to see if she would correct him, indicating she wasn't married. And he, having known _Miss_ Rosearia for nearly a year, knew she would.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir."

Silence hung in the air for a moment and Snape waited for her to correct Lucius, as she always did when he called her Madame. He was surprised when instead the silence was broken by her addressing the Headmaster.

"Sir," she started, leaning slightly to glance around the pureblood. "Professor McGonagall wanted me to inform you that her-and some of the other members of staff-wished to enter the Chamber to ensure the basilisk is truly dead."

Snape heard the soft pleading undertone, and apparently the Headmaster did as well, for he smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Am I correct in assuming that you would like to accompany them?" he asked.

Severus moved in the shadows along the wall to see a blush steal over her cheeks and down her slender neck. He followed it to the top of her high neckline, thinking about it journeying lower. He glanced up to see that Lucius staring at her too. Snape gritted his teeth and, before he could think better of it, jumped into the man's mind stealthily.

 _Damn what a gorgeous witch. You can just feel the power pouring off her. The shear amount of magic she is emitting without even trying is just as sexy as that rack that I bet is as pink as her face right now..._ Severus grew hot with anger as the thoughts were joined by a detailed mental picture of what Lucius thought her breasts would look like, but he couldn't bring himself to close the connection.

 _Yes I'd fuck that bitch till she was screaming my name. Maybe make her my permanent mistress. Put her up in a nice house with enough room for a sex dungeon. Mmmmm yes. Her pussy and her power under my control..._

Snape pulled out as the thoughts completely gave way to lewd pictures and short clips, each more depraved than the last. His hands were fisted so tight that the knuckles were white as he tried to restrain from cursing the man right there. Instead he focused on Rosearia, whose face was innocent and hopeful.

"Well you never know, someone might trip on a rock and scrape their knee. Where would they be without me then? It is imperative that I go. You know, for the safety and wellbeing of the group."Rosearia replied, smiling at her joke.

The Headmaster chuckled, "Of course you may accompany them, Lady DunBroch. As long as you have assessed Mr. Potter and Mr. and Ms. Weasley. I will inform Poppy of your whereabouts."

Rosearia nodded and though she thanked Albus, her eyes darkened in annoyance at the title she couldn't seem to convince him to stop using. Lucius on the other hand, picked it up and latched onto it.

"A Lady, hmm? I do not believe I have ever heard of the DunBroch family. They certainly are not of the Sacred 28."

Snape saw Rosearia's face become a completely calm and serene mask as she turned to the eldest Malfoy.

"Oh I am afraid I am not in charge of anything, it is merely a nickname that the Headmaster is fond of calling me." she said, exuding sincerity.

"Hmph" Lucius made a disappointed noise, eyeing her before he turned towards the door. "I will be taking my leave then, but feel free to floo me, darling. Come Dobby."

With one last arrogant smirk at the mediwitch Lucius made for the door, his house elf walking slowly in front of him. Malfoy frowned down at him and, with a swift kick, sent the poor creature flying towards the door. Snape damn near smiled as he immediately thought of Rosearia's harsh reaction when he tried to kill-her now pet-black mamba that the young Mr. Malfoy had conjured. _Ooooo he just made a big mistake. Huge. Well, there goes Lucius's chance, if there ever was one._

Sure enough, before Dobby even landed, Rosearia's magic pulsed throughout the room. It was so dense, it made the very air hard to breathe. The tiny woman's serene face switched to a level of rage he had never before seen, not even when she yelled at him the first day of the school year. Snape grew concerned as her eyes darkened to black and lightening flashed in their depths. Her hair crackled with flames. He thought she looked as if she was growing taller in her rage, and sure enough, a second later she was taller than Lucius, the blood red flames that were now her hair nearly licking the ceiling. Her voice was no longer soft, but boomed through the suddenly much smaller feeling office.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Potter's eyes were wide and he backed into the wall behind Dumbledore's desk. Snape was frozen in shock. Even Dobby's eyes swallowed his face as he laid on the ground where he had landed. Snape didn't see that Dumbledore was calm as ever, and slowly moved to open a drawer in his desk, his eyes never leaving the exchange unfolding before him.

"I-I-I" Lucius kept stuttering, real fear in his face. "I-Its j-j-just a hh-house elf, m-m-my ss-sservant."

Her fingers sparked as if they too were trying to catch fire as she jabbed it in Malfoy's face.

"WRONG!" Malfoy flinched as a jolt of electricity shot from her pointer finger and struck him on the tip of the nose. "HE HAS A NAME! HE HAS THOUGHTS, FEELINGS, AND IS CAPABLE OF MORE EMOTION AND MAGICAL TALENT THAN YOU! YOU NO-GOOD, LOW-LIFE, FOUL, EVIL, LITTLE...COCKROACH!

Her voice got louder with each insult until she had screamed the final word. There was a great puff of smoke and, when it cleared Lucius was gone. In his stead there was a large brown cockroach that scurried across the floor and under a chair, out of the light. Snape glanced up and finally noticed that Dumbledore had stood and made his way over to Rosearia. In his hands he held what looked like twin gold bracelets linked by a thin chain. Snape frowned as he stared at them. Why do those look so familiar?

Albus had almost reached her when the bug scurried out of sight, but as soon as she lost sight of it she visibly calmed, rapidly shrinking to her normal petite size, her flaming hair extinguishing to its usual wild blood red curls, and the raging lightening in her swiftly brightening eyes giving way to righteous indignation. He saw Dumbledore hastily hide the chain link bracelets behind his back as she turned and shot him a glare, no less intimidating now that she was back to being barely 5ft.

"I know you are going to ask, but I will NOT turn him back."

She turned her back on the Headmaster and slowly lowered to her knees in front of Dobby, her soft smile now exuding kindness. Snape turned his attention to Dumbledore as she attempted to calm the house elf, and caught the old man's eye. Severus glanced down at the bracelets still hidden behind him and back up to the headmaster's bright blue gaze, a question burning in his gaze. Severus felt a whisper across his mind's eye as they locked eyes.

 _Later..._

So the old man wants to discuss this when the mediwitch is not in attendance. Fine. Later then.

He nodded his acquiescence and tuned back into the happenings around them. Rosearia had apparently been successful in her endeavor to calm the house elf, and was currently checking him over for injuries as she let out a constant stream of reassurances. Most of which consisted of making his Master set him free. Dobby was obviously stunned, his huge eyes wide and staring at her, for once speechless.

The Potter boy was of a similar regard, staring at the mediwitch with a mix of awe and fear as he clutched the tattered black book to his chest. As if she could hear his thoughts, after she was done mollifying Dobby, she turned to Potter.

"I am sorry you had to see that, Harry. I normally do not loose my temper to such an extent, but I can not stand to see innocent people hurt. I apologize for having scared you." she said, blushing slightly and looking rather sheepish. Snape did not like her blushing at the boy like that, though he knew in his mind that he was much to young for her. Still, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. If you are quite finished ogling, Mr. Potter, it is time you rejoined Mr. Weasley in the Great Hall." he quipped, glaring at the boy until he stumbled out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Breaking Free Chapter 20**

 _ **Rosearia**_

Rose felt pretty terrible that she had let her temper get the better of her. Though she felt that her reason for doing so was justified, she hated the fact that she had scared a student and a harmless little elf. She frowned as Professor Snape snapped at the boy, and watched Harry leave with sad eyes. Once his foot steps faded down the stairs, she turned to the Headmaster, who was studying her intently.

Butterflies flitted about in her belly, and not the good kind. _Oh you did it this time_ , Rose she thought to herself _He will kick you out for sure._

She waited for the hammer to drop, surprised when the old man smiled softly.

"I cannot tell you how many times I have wanted to do that, Lady DunBroch."

She smiled at him, relief flooding through her.

"That being said, there is a reason why I had not. That man, as deplorable as he may be, is on the Board of Governors the watch over the happenings at Hogwarts. He has the power to demand your dismissal. And after what just happened, there wouldn't be very much that I could do to refuse him."

Rosearia's heart dropped. But anger flared in her as well.

"But, sir, you saw how he treated Dobby. Was I supposed to sit back and do nothing as he abused a living creature? Especially a sentient one?"

Dumbledore's eyes swam with sadness "Unfortunately, my dear, that is the way the Wizarding world works. Dobby is Mr. Malfoy's servant, and is bound to be until Mr. Malfoy releases him. Though many, including myself, do not agree with the way he treats his house elf staff, there are no laws that prohibit him from doing so. Until that changes there is nothing that can be done."

Rosearia stared at the floor and frowned. This was not at all how she thought the Wizarding world worked. She would have to read more about Wizarding government and laws.

"That being said, something like this cannot happen again, Rosearia."

Her head snapped up. The headmaster had never called her by her first name before. Dumbledore's face was a mix of stern concern.

"Your abilities are unique. There are people who will want to use you for your power, as I know you are already aware." he stated. "If you wish to remain here undetected you must do more to fit in. Learn to use your wand without thinking. Control your magic. Otherwise I cannot protect you."

Rosearia teared up and nodded, her hands clenched at her sides.

"You may go, Lady DunBroch. Madame Pomfrey will be needing your presence in the hospital wing, I'm sure."

Rose curtsied low, bowing her head and turned out the door without looking at either man. Her cheeks burned with being reprimanded in front of Severus, and the truth of his words bit into her. She couldn't risk being cast out. There had been to many close calls in her time on her own in the streets of muggle London. And she loved it here. She loved her job and the students, the creatures and her coworkers.

She had to work harder to maintain her cover.

 _ **Severus**_

Snape watched her leave with his usual stoic face, but the tear on her red face as the headmaster near threatened to give her the boot gave him a funny feeling. He turned to the headmaster when the door shut behind her retreating form.

"Was that really necessary? We both know that with her level of power, you would do near anything to keep her close and on our side." he stated in a bored tone.

"That may be so, Severus, but she needs to be more careful. The students and staff are starting to take notice. There have been whispers of her disapparating within the school, wandless and wordless magic with zero effort. And not just the odd silent accio. Professor Sprout told me just yesterday that during one of Miss DunBroch's visits, a student was bitten by a venomous tentacula and she just brushed her lips over the mark and it healed. Like it had never happened."

Snape gritted his teeth at the thought of her lips touching someone else.

"She needs to learn better control. If she doesn't get a hang of it by the time the next school year starts, I will need you to teach her how to occlude them."

Severus, having been stuck in a mental picture of her lips brushing HIS arm, blinked as Dumbledore's words sank in.

"Pardon me? Teach her occlumency? Have you met her? She is undisciplined, wild, and passionate. She wears her emotions on her face like a robe!"

Albus's eyes twinkled and he gave Snape a look "Passionate, Severus? What makes you say that, old boy?"

Severus froze, his face melting seamlessly into stone.

"It is nothing that you haven't noticed for yourself, headmaster. Look at the way she exploded today in defense of Lucius's creature."

"Ah! That reminds me. Be a sport and transfigure him back, will you? Oh and be sure to wipe the memory of her little power display if you would." Albus stated, striding towards the door.

Snape sneered at the old man's brightly colored robes.

"And just where are you going?"

Albus glanced back at him from the door.

"Why, to see the 60ft snake of course."

 _ **Rosearia**_

For the next few days Rosearia worried about the blow back from her outburst in the headmaster's office. But nothing happened. She did end up telling Madame Pomfrey about the incident, and expected a punishment, but since she did all the 'dirty' work in the Hospital Wing already, there was nothing to punish her with. She couldnt very well send her to another staff member to assist for a punishment because she needed her there. So in the end they just hugged and cried a bit, with madame promising to teach her more over the summer.

The week after the basilisk showdown, the mandrakes bloomed, signalling they were matured and ready to be made into juice for the petrified. Rosearia jumped at the chance to help Professor Sprout prepare them, and assisted in administrating the liquid to the patients with Madam Pomfrey as well. That night, after all the petrified had been given a fresh set of uniforms and sent to the showers, Poppy and Rosearia walked down to the Great Hall together, for the last feast of the year.

Many of the student greated them warmly and they were smiling as they took their usual seats. The other staff members all smiled warmly at them, minus Lockhart and, of course, Professor Snape didnt even glance her way. She didnt let that bother her though, as she scanned the crowd of students. Many of the recently cured petrified were there, being surrounded by their friends. But she didnt see Ms. Granger. She was beginning to worry when a someone bumped her right arm, and she looked over to see Severus jerk his head towards the big double doors. She frowned in confusion then looked up in time to see Ms. Granger being embraced by Harry and Ron. It warmed her heart and brought a tear to her eye. She sniffled a bit and wiped her eyes, smiling softly. She heard Professor Snape scoff softly and she touched his arm gently. His head whipped around from frowning at the students to glare at her, but she saw the slight surprise in his eyes.

"Thank you, professor." she whispered softly, beaming. "You know, the students' minds would explode if they ever found out that you were really a big softy."

He scowled at her but she pressed on.

"How did you know that I was looking for her? I swear, sometimes, its like you can read my mind."

She gave him once last grateful grin and turned her attention to Professor McGonagall as she tapped her glass goblet with her knife, gathering the assembly's attention. The Headmaster stood and addressed the student body.

"Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madame Pomfrey, and her apprentice, whose mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified."

All three ladies blushed and smiled as the hall erupted in applause. It didnt slip Rose's notice that even Professor Snape clapped, and that made her smile even brighter.

"Also in light of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been canceled."

At this the Hall rang with even louder clapping and even some hoots and hollars of approval. Rose giggled as she caught sight of her studious patient, Ms. Granger, and even a few Ravenclaws looking forlorn at the prospect. As the clamor died down, the double doors opened once more and Hagrid walked in.

Amdist the silence he said gruffly, "Sorry I'm late...The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol."

Rosearia was choking back happy tears as Hagrid stopped at the trio of Gryffindors. She didnt hear what he said to them, but Mr. Potter stood up and hugged the giant, saying.

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid."

The trip started another round of applause for him, and it was louder than every one before it. All the staff joined in and stood for him, Rosearia screaming along with most of the student body. Hagrid was wiping tears out of his eyes as he bowed and made his way to his seat. After the feast Rose made her way to him, waiting outside the small crowd of professors who were welcoming him back.

When they were done she stepped up and threw her arms around him in a hug. He stood up to hug her back, and if his huge arms hadnt been crushing her to his chest, she would have been dangling in the air from his neck. She kissed his cheek.

"I am so happy you are back, Rubeus! I missed you so much! You need some cookies! Ive been crocheting you a blanket for when you returned, its not done yet, but it will be soon. Ill make you some special chammomile and draught of peace tea, love. You must be so worn out from that horrid place. I have been taking care of your animals for you while you were away. I havent gotten to play with them much because of the petrified, but I made sure they were all fed."

She knew she was rambling, but she had missed her would be father figure. They had gotten so close before he was sent away. She had heard some stories about Azkaban, the Wizard Prison. It was supposed to be a horrid place, with evil beings called demeantors who suck out your happiness and even your soul. When she had heard that she had cried for her friend. She promised herself that she would make his return happy and relaxing, and had made sure that she carved out enough time to tend to his precious creatures.

"Thank yeh, Rose. Ill take yeh up on that tea and cookies tomorrow, eh? Tea time at my place." he said as he sat her back down on her oen two feet.

"Sounds great. Good night, Rubeus."

"Good night, Rose. Be nice ter sleep in my own bed."

She parted ways with Hagrid and was making her way up to the hospital wing when she abruptly changed her mind. She hadnt been outside the castle for more than a few precious minutes in a long time, and then it was to do chores like feeding and tending plants. Spending some time alone just to be in nature felt like the perfect way to wrap up a wonderful evening.

She meandered along a path by the Black Lake, not pausing when that path sliced through the trees into the Forbidden Forest. She breathed in the warm, night spring air and reveled in her toes digging into the grass. She kept going until she came to a clearing edged on one side by the lake. She hiked up her skirt and waded into the cool water. She nearly moaned aloud from the pleasure of the feeling. A wild idea popped into her head, and she glanced around for any passerby, though she knew that 1)she was to deep into the forest for anyone to go and 2) all the students had left for their homes after the feast. She excitedly untied her white apron, lifted off her blue cotton dress and tossed them onto the bank. She stood in her grey matching bra and underwear, and, without a second thought, dove into the lake.


	21. Chapter 21

**Breaking Free Chapter 21**

 **Severus**

Professor Snape was not in a good mood. He was angry with himself for impulsively nudging the DunBroch witch at supper, having caught the source of her worry from her mind and acting to fix it without thinking.

And she was so grateful, that smile. She touched my arm in front of everyone.

And he hated to admit that he had liked that. That she didnt think twice about touching him in public.

But then she called me a softie. And practically accused me of reading her mind.

But you were reading her mind.

"Arrrrrgh!"

He growled and kicked at a pile of leaves as he trolled along a path in the Forbidden Forest. He detested seeing her jump the giant oaf after the feast as well. Seeing her hanging from the man's neck, squeezing each other so tightly fanned a fire in his gut. Then she up and kissed him on the cheek! Ugh! That had sent his blood to boiling. He had stormed out of the Great Hall and straight into the forest, not helping the staff send the students home, knowing his Slytherins would help the younger ones. Being the most hated house certainly made them a close knit bunch.

By this time he had gone far into the trees. He found himself on the edge of a clearing when he heard rustling nearby. he paused and fanned out his senses, probbing with his mind and straining his ears and eyes. A moment later he heard a loud splash. He strode forward into the clearing and his eyes immediately found the pile of clothing on the bank, and the rippling in the water where the person had fallen. He ran to the edge of the water and bent to look at the clothing.

Light blue cotton dress and a white apron... _Apprentice DunBroch._

He straighted and scanned the water, a sense of desperation edging into his gut. It grew when she didnt surface after the rippling stopped. He was about to start stripping to jump in after her when a head popped out of the water a few meters from the bank. A feeling of relief flooded through him, closely followed by anger. _How stupid is this witch?!_ he thought. _There are vicious merpeople, giant squid, and feral grindylows in the Black lake! No one ever_ _ **swims**_ _in it!_

He was about to scathingly scold her into coming ashore, when she surfaced fully, floating on top of the water. he could easily see the dark grey of her bra covering the large twin swells of her breasts, and the small triangle that covered the front of her womanhood. Her flat stomach and navel bobbed in and out of the black water, contrasting with the ethereal glow of her smooth pale skin. Her shapely legs flicked every few moments, her arms stretched out over the waves. Black water occasionally slipped between those perfect breasts, oh so thinly covered by the cups of her brassiere.

He felt his trousers suddenly grow uncomfortably tight, and he clenched his fists as the urge to caress that soft skin coursed through him. He gritted his teeth as he forced his arousal down, and called out to her in a biting tone.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he asked, the inflection of his voice conveying just how stupid he thought she was.

Rosearia gasped, righting herself in the water, with just her head and shoulders peaking out.

"Severus?! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping your students onto the train?"

He sneered at her " _My_ students are capable enough to board the only train in town unassisted, Apprentice. Especially when the entire student body is heading to the same place."

He nearly growled when she rolled those beautiful blue eyes and started swimming towards him. He scowled at her when she popped up near the bank, water dripping down her face and neck, her normally wild hair flattened.

She looked up at him with a mischievous little grin "Want to join me then, Severus? The water feels magnificent."

He scoffed "Do you know what kind of dangerous creatures inhabit the lake? You are crazy."

Her eyes glinted up at him in challenge, her voice was teasing. "I didn't take you for a coward, professor."

He glared daggers at her. "Its not that I am scared, apprentice. I'm just not stupid."

She smirked up at him, he hadn't noticed that she had inched closer to him during their conversation. So when her small, pale hand snagged his robe and pulled, he was wholly unprepared. He stumbled down the muddy bank, barely managing to keep on his feet. Before he could steady himself another sharp tug pulled him face-first into the water.

He came up spluttering to the sound of her musical laughter. He flicked his now soaked hair out of his face with a flip of his head. He wiped the water out of his eyes and saw her in front of him, her face bright with mirth and giggling. His glare could melt steel. She sobered, but still beamed at him.

"What's the matter, Severus? Its just a bit of water. Not even a mild inconvenience when you can dry in an instant with a flick of your wand."

He didn't answer, making for the bank. He felt a splash hit him in the back and dose his head. He growled and spun, drawing his wand and flicking it at her, causing a wave of water to completely dunk her. He was smug when she came up spluttering, pushing her mass of hair out of her face. He was surprised when he noticed that she was smiling.

"That's the spirit! But no wands, that's cheating."

A second later his wand was on the bank next to her clothes. He didn't know what came over him as his robe joined it a moment later. He stripped off his black coat and boots. Left in his trousers and white dress shirt, he lept at her. The shock on her face as he placed both hands on her bare shoulders spurred him on. He dunked her again. This time she didn't bother to wipe the water out of her face before splashing him back. Using his momentary blindness, she turned and started swimming away. He grabbed one thin ankle and pulled hard, dragging her back to him. She didn't have the time to turn around before he dunked her a third time, again releasing her as soon as her head disappeared beneath the water.

This time though, she didn't immediately come up. He felt hands around his ankles a split second before his legs were pulled out from underneath him. He surfaced to her laughter, her smiling face right in front of his. He didn't think. He pulled her to him, pressing her body to his with one hand on the small of her back and the other on the nape of her neck. She didn't protest, her bright blue eyes staring up into his obsidian ones. He pressed a kiss on her perfect lips, first softly and then hungrily. Devouring her mouth. He felt more than heard her breathy moan. His hand slid down to palm her ass, pressing her against his bulge. He growled in satisfaction as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, her lithe fingers twisting into his hair. As they parted for air, their eyes locked, both mirrored the same heat.

He pulled away and took her hand, the little bereft sound she made only fanned the heat inside of him. He pulled her onto the shore, and the tumbled onto the grass in a tangled heap. He rolled until he was on top of her, casting a silent and wandless cushioning spell beneath her. Her breasts were pressed invitingly into his chest, and the next second the remainder of their clothes disappeared.

She gasped at the feeling of their bare flesh meeting for the first time and his hard member pressed against her thigh. Severus trailed his fingers down her neck to her breast, palming and squeezing. It was large and supple, to big to completely hold. He loved it. He stroked his thumb across her soft pink nipple, drawing it taunt. She gasped and arched into him, her cheeks flushing pink, her lips parted in a small o of pleasure. To him, it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. They locked eyes as he bent down, pausing a breath away from her hard nub. He watched her as his tongue darted out and flicked it.

 _ **Rosearia**_

Her body was aflame. Every nerve ending was tingling and she felt sure that at any moment she would combust. Delicious fire spread through her lower belly and pooled between her legs. Electricity sparked through her as he nipped and sucked on her breast. Her mind was gone, there was only him and her. His body melding with hers. It was new and exciting. Her breath came in breathy little pants as he switched breasts, replacing his mouth with his hand, continuing to tease the sensitive nipple as he lavished attention on its twin.

She was unsure of what to do with her hands, and opted for tangling them in his wet locks. She hadn't ever told him, but she loved his hair. Silky and long, it slid through her fingers like water. Her nails stroked the nape of his neck and he growled around her breast, sending little vibrations through it that seemed to travel down her navel to fan the fires of her arousal. She couldn't help the buck of her hips into his. His large hands slid down her sides and gripped her hips, pinning them down. His mouth followed suit and traveled down her abdomen. Lower and lower he went, stopping every now and then to lick and nip and suck her searing flesh.

The nearer he got to her most private area, the more her nerves began to surface. Just as he made to kiss her inner thigh, she let out this frightened little squeak, and her face flamed red in embarrassment at how pathetic it sounded. Severus glanced up at her from his place between her thighs. She dropped her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry, its just, I've never done anything like this before...I'm a little nervous. A lot nervous."

Severus leaned up and touched her chin gently, more gently than she ever thought possible from him, and guided her to look at him. When their eyes met his seemed to soften.

"Miss DunBroch-"

"Rose please. I think we are way past formalities, Severus"

He nodded, "Yes, well, Rosearia, do not worry about anything, just feel. Let me fill you with pleasure. Relax"

He trailed the hand that rested on her chin down the front of her body, running in between her breasts and down her navel, following the same path his mouth had till he cupped her mound. Her face still aflame, she held her breath as one long finger slid in between her smooth lips. She gasped as he brushed her clit for the first time, and her back arched off the ground. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of his arrogant smirk. She was about to comment on it when he continued his ministrations. Soon she was moaning in ecstasy, breathing his name as she neared an unknown edge that she was sure she wanted to jump off. Suddenly he dipped a finger inside of her, his thumb sliding to rub her clit as he delved deep. Her hands fisted in the grass and she felt her body tense. When he flicked that special spot deep inside of her, she felt as if she burst into a thousand stars. Her back arched high and she cried out his name as her entire body vibrated with pleasure.


	22. Chapter 22

**Breaking Free Chapter 22**

 _ **Severus**_

It had been longer than he cared to remember since the last time he had a ready and willing witch under him. And never one so lovely. He felt each moan throb through his rock hard cock. Every time she cried his name he bit back an animalistic growl, worried that he would scare her if he came on to strong. When she came he couldn't help but stare. Her skin seemed to glow with an inner light, the wind picked up and blew her wild hair softly. Her face was gorgeous as she rode the waves of her orgasm. She looked like an angel come to Earth. The wind died as she came down from her high, and he brushed a stray curl out of her face. Her natural flush had deepened, her lips slightly swollen and red from their kisses. Her heavy lidded, lust filled eyes were a deep purple, with silver flecks like stars.

She adjusted her legs on the hard ground, and brushed his throbbing cock. She blushed as he sucked in air at the jolt of pleasure the contact gave him. Her eyes never straying from his, she slowly reached down between them and softly stroked his hard member, getting a feel for his girth and length. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You are...um...well endowed arent you?" she asked softly, a tinge of worry lacing her voice.

"If you are unsure, we do not have to do anything more." He stated gruffly, his own voice heavy with restrained lust. Though he meant what he said, it was taking all of his willpower and self discipline to keep from taking her now.

He watched and waited while she chewed on her full bottom lip as she thought it over. It seemed like an eternity before she nodded, and spread her legs a bit wider to allow him to lower himself in between her soft pale thighs. He lined himself up with her entrance, sliding his head between her lips, using her juices as lube. He braced himself, his hands on either side of her head. He watched her face for signs of pain as he slowly pushed in, grunting at her tightness. He nearly swore when he felt the tip reach the barrier of her virginity, and he paused, seeking her eyes.

"This is going to hurt, Rosearia. Are you sure?" he asked, the strain evident in his gravely voice.

She was already panting as he stretched her what felt like way past her limit, and you could plainly see her nervousness as she bit her lip and nodded. He fisted his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and leaned down, kissing her hard as he slammed his hips home, breaking through in one brutal thrust. He swallowed her cry and stilled, buried to the hilt, biting back curses as her walls threatened to strangle his cock. Instead he stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, telling her how beautiful she looked, how good she left wrapped around him till he felt her start to relax. When her breathing had slowed to normal, he slowly pulled halfway out, and slid in again, starting a steady, gentle rhythm.

 **Rosearia  
**

Rose had never felt fuller and more complete in her life. Severus filled her completely, stretching her to the point of discomfort, but the friction caused by his gentle, steady thrusts already had her heating up again, another orgasm building. Her gasp of pain morphed into needy whimpers and breathy pants. Severus noted the change and picked up the pace, tilting so that he hit deeper. When he hit a spot deep inside her, her back arched off the ground, her breasts pressing hard into his chest as her walls tightened around him.

"Fuck!"

Severus growled and cursed as her walls clamped down on him and she orgasmed a second time. He could feel his own release rapidly building, and with another few quick thrusts, he buried himself as far as he could into her, cumming hard. He worked hard not to collapse onto her, worn out from their coupling.

Rosearia could still feel his cock throbbing deep within her, her quivering walls milking every last drop of his seed. A scary thought struck her, and caused her to gasp. Severus immediately snapped out of his post coital stupor. His normal scowl returned but with an underlying layer of concern.

"What? What is it, Rosearia? What's wrong?"

He frowned down at her suddenly frightened face, thinking that she must have started to regret their interlude, and could already feel his walls slamming back into place one by one.

Rose could barely breathe. She didn't notice her lover's sudden shift in mood; or if she did, she misunderstood the reason behind it. Thinking that he must have come to same conclusion she had, she took her time in trying to calm herself enough to put a voice to her concern. His cold mask was already inching back into place when she finally managed to stammer out a sentence.

"S-Severus...w-w-we didn't u-use a c-condom! W-What if i get...get... _pregnant_?"

The last part came out as a whisper, her face burning hot from her blush of embarrassment at not having thought of it before they went all the way. She never thought that she would actually have a sexual partner, so she didn't take part in the monthly contraceptive potion that most witches did by the time they hit their teens. Her wide eyes locked on Severus when his cooling demeanor suddenly brightened, and he actually let out a small chuckle. She was shocked further when instead of his normal smirk, his face melted into the tiniest of smiles. Her own heart brightened and her chest filled with warmth at the uncharacteristic mirth in his eyes, her train of thought derailed into musing about how young he looked when he let his surly exterior slide. She quickly found herself blushing for an entirely different reason, her own smile dancing on her lips.

Severus, his little bout of laughter having subsided, gently trailed a finger along her rosy cheek, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"Oh, gorgeous, do not fret. There are many spells that can prevent pregnancy."

To back up his words, he summoned his wand wordlessly, catching it easily in his outstretched hand. While waving his wand in an intricate pattern over her lower midsection, he muttered some indistinguishable spell, and her belly glowed pink for a moment before fading back to normal. She glanced up at him as he leaned back, a satisfied look on his face.

"There! No more worries."

He looked down at her face, and it was as if he had forgotten their nudity, for his face flushed a light pink that Rose thought made him look almost boyish. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rosearia blurted out a question that had just popped into her mind.

"Severus, how old are you? I am well aware that you are much younger than any of the other staff, and I think I recall Madame Pomfrey saying that you started teaching when you were only 21."

Snape frowned momentarily, his voice laced with a hint of callousness.

"Why? Did the thought occur to you that I might be to old for you?"

Bewildered, Rose met his eyes in shock.

"Severus! There's no need to fret, I am not having any regrets. I like you, a lot, and I simply wish to get to know you better."

 **Severus**

Severus felt like a dunderhead. He knew that he was being snippy with her, but couldnt shake his insecurities that screamed at him that she might think that this was a mistake. And he sorely wished that she didnt, at least not straight away. He wasnt fool enough to think that she would be happy with him forever, but he hoped to keep this strange, intoxicating creature near him for along as possible.

 _That isnt going to happen if you keep jumping down her throat at every innocent question. Calm down, man._

His worked to relax his face and body as he scolded himself, and when he finally replied, he was confident his tone was more affable.

"I apologize, my lady."

He stood and held a hand out to her, helping her to stand, as she did with as much as she always did. _She has a very regal way about her, but also wild, almost like a leopard._

"To answer your question-" he stated as he summoned their clothes, a hit of sadness hitting him hard as he watched her put on her dress. "I turned 33 this year."

He held his breath as Rosearia paused in the tying of her belt and glanced up at him with wide eyes.


End file.
